Sugar Coated
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Here it is, the reboot to Sugar Coated! The story about the sweet little baker who meets four...incredibly weird trouble-makers known as Big Time Rush. She somehow seems impervious to James' suave ways, but can that willpower last forever? Wow, bad summary, sorry! M for future language and vulgar discussions
1. How We Met

**Hello everyone! This is a nice little reboot of **_**Sugar Coated**_**….yeah. Going to have some fun with this. I feel bad I have no James story besides Crazy Train, so….this will be fun. This is the 'oh fuck all I have is a name' stage, but I REALLY want to get this out. **

**Actually I'm kind of disappointed in this. But it's JUST the first chapter, an intro, it'll get better…I hope**

* * *

_**So this is how we met….**_

Feels like the day I met Big Time Rush was only yesterday; the vibrant group of young adults that partied like they were teenagers. It was the beginning of May and there was a UNICEF Charity Ball in Hollywood. On the first floor of the swanky hotel there was an extremely large party room. That room was being used to set up a stage for live entertainment. There was Big Time Rush, Lucy Stone, Dak Zevon, Usher, Justin Bieber, there were so many stars performing that it was a bit overwhelming. Although I'm used to being near stars, it gets me every time if one of them starts talking to me, makes me feel so overwhelmed and important.

On the second floor of that hotel was another party hall, but there was no stage in this one. Rather, there was a sitting area and waiters were walking around serving the main course or hors d'oeuvres. There was another section with a lovely UNICEF backdrop and large lights set up to take pictures. Everyone was mingling with everyone, from actors and actresses, to singers and dancers, it was lovely. Then there was a circular table with silver tablecloth and a purple cupcake display on top. The name _D'oh!_ was written on the small white card on the very top of the display, leaning against a giant cupcake. The display held all different types of cupcakes, from caramel bourbon, to chocolate and lavender, to what I like to call the triple chocolate meltdown, and classic red velvet. On the table were several different types of bars and cookies. Beside that table was me with a silver tray putting more cupcakes on the display. I really don't have to be doing this, I could be mingling in the party, but I love what I do, so this is no problem for me.

One band, Big Time Rush had just finished performing, and like the other performers around here I'm sure the cleaned themselves up and changed before joining the party. I hadn't actually listened to them very much. Aside from this concert tonight, all I really heard was a few of their most popular singles on the radio on occasion, such as _Windows Down_. However they sound pretty nice, maybe I'll give them a try once I get home.

The one thing I dislike about these events, which I shouldn't dislike, is that the display always clears out so quickly. In a way I do like that, it means a lot for my business, but it also means someone has to keep running back and forth to refill it, that's also not really a problem.

The problem is reaching the top level, that's what's difficult. Now I'm a decent height, 5'5, but for the comfort of my feet I decided not to wear ridiculously high pumps, I just went with a simple pair of heels that would not make me seven feet tall. I should have worn those though; they would have been a lot easier to work with. I was holding the tray in one hand and struggling to put the cupcake on the display with the other, when a hand grabbed the cupcake and took it right of my hands to place on the stand.

"A damsel in distress, thank god I was here to help." I turned around to see a man around six feet tall with short brown hair, and a killer smile.

"James do you need to hit on everything that moves?" Another brunette scoffed, slightly shorter with dimples.

The shortest one of the group said 'ohh cupcakes', and proceeded to grab one, while a taller blonde walked over holding hands with Lucy Stone and looking the display over.

"Not _everything_ that moves." James scoffed. "Just this gorgeous brunette here in the blue dress." He smiled and stuck his hand out to me. "I'm James, James Diamond." He winked at me and when I gave him my hand he kissed the top. Oh swoon, I know my cheeks were turning incredibly red. "What a lovely shade of red." He winked once more.

"Barf…." Lucy muttered to the blonde who playfully elbowed her.

"Hey James….Diamond, I'm Maddie Monroe."

"You're the one that owns this?" The Hispanic questioned with a mouth full of triple chocolate meltdown. I couldn't help but laugh and nod while the dimpled brunette elbowed his friend.

"Yeah this is my bakery's products." I nodded quickly, fumbling with the silver tray.

"I've been here guys, it's really good. Actually Kendall this is the bakery where I got your birthday cake." Lucy said patting the blonde on his chest. Lucy has been into my store about four times already, I get giddy every time she walks in, and it's just so cool! I get giddy when any type of celebrity that I recognize walks in. They waltz right in, say how good everything is. I of course fumble over my words and become incapable of formulating a human response so I just nod, smile, or chuckle a bit before giving them a box of sweet treats.

"Really?" His eyes seemed to light up. "Wow, that vanilla chocolate hazelnut cake was to die for." Kendall told me with a smile, I just smiled back and nodded at him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know. Carlos ate most of it before I got a piece." The dimpled one scoffed glaring at the Hispanic. Okay, so James, Kendall, and Carlos.

"You're still mad about that? Get over it Logan! Besides, it was good I don't regret it." Carlos grinned reaching for a cookie this time. Okay, so Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and James.

"Wow we didn't even introduce ourselves." Kendall chuckled. "Late now since we've all said it, but like he said, the pretty boy flirt over there is James Diamond. That's Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and I'm Kendall Knight. We're in Big Time Rush. Oh, and my girlfriend Lucy Stone."

Okay, so Big Time Rush is talking to me and one of them is dating the very awesome Lucy Stone. Don't panic now Maddie; you still know how to speak!

"H-hi nice to meet all of you! Great performances." I nodded a bit and they all grinned saying their thanks. This is awkward now, it's quiet, awkward silences are not my friend. "Um so you never had the cake?" I turned to Logan and he shook his head. "I have a bar similar to that…." I reached around the table and grabbed a small plate that had a bar on it and gave it to him. Before he could say anything to me James swooped in and stood in front of me.

"Out of this lovely arrangement what would you recommend? I was told you always go with the owner's pick."

"It's…chef's choice." I chuckled quietly, "But you're lucky I'm both. Um, I really like the caramel bourbon cupcake, chocolate lavender is great too." James nodded and grabbed a caramel bourbon cupcake.

"Wow, looks great, just like you." He winked and I felt myself blushing again while he took a bite of the cupcake. "Tastes so good, I wonder how you—"

"GREAT BAR!" Logan said quickly. "Wow this is awesome."

"Thank you." I chuckled nervously and fumbled with the silver tray in my hands. "I…have to go now I have to restock this table um, enjoy!" I waved and turned to walk away, I could still hear them talking.

"What the hell was that Logan?"

"James could you _be_ anymore creepy?" Logan replied. "She would have thought you were a cannibal with that line."

"I'll have you know that plenty of women have crawled into my bed after saying that!" James replied. Oh, so he's one of _those_ types, well okay then. I had a feeling; anyone that's suave like that is usually a player.

When I returned to the table with a full tray Kendall, Lucy, and Carlos were gone. James and Logan were still standing there and snacking on the treats. While I was laying the cookies down James stood beside me.

"So Maddie right? You own this place and you're the baker? Wow, aren't you amazing?"

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"You know maybe I can stop by, you can show me around…" I looked up at him and he was grinning confidently with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't give tours of the bakery." I told him before looking back down at the table. James scoffed and glanced at Logan who shook his head and stepped over to me.

"Sorry about James over here, he can be a bit pushy." He raised his eyebrow to James who sighed heavily and walked away from the table.

"I understand, I've been around his type before." I told Logan who nodded in response.

"So, all of his flirting out of the way, you really run this whole thing?" He questioned waving his hand around.

"Well not this event," I chuckled placing some cupcakes on the shelf. "I own the bakery, and I'm the head baker. I went to culinary school right out of high school, so with some startup money from the family I started this bakery!" I nodded. "I love it."

"Yeah you seem like you do, you can't fake love, and these cookies have some serious love." Logan chuckled taking a bite.

"I'm glad you noticed." I laughed. "So does James always do that? Flirt with every woman he sees?"

"Yup," Logan nodded honestly "he's the only single one in the group, so he just has a good time slutting himself around."

"That's attractive…" I mumbled shaking my head, and this made Logan laugh.

"Yeah he's a real charmer; I think he's a little pissed though it actually didn't work on you." Logan grabbed another cookie. "Well, I'll be bringing this to my lovely girlfriend. It was nice meeting you Maddie, maybe we can all hang out or we'll stop by the bakery sometime." Wow these boys are a lot more casual and laid-back than most celebrities I've come across.

"Yeah maybe we can. It was nice meeting you too Logan." I smiled and waved to him as he left. For the rest of the night I made sure the table was stocked and I would mingle around with people I already knew, so a few chefs, and occasionally one of the boys from Big Time Rush. If I was near James though I was usually near someone else. He probably is a nice guy, but I don't want to get sucked in by someone who is…basically a man-whore and likes to hit it and quit it, I'm not for that. I watch plenty of dating shows to help me get out there, and The Millionaire Matchmaker says no sex before monogamy!

Well, that night was the night I officially met Big Time Rush, and well…things haven't quite been the same since then.


	2. Wait, No, damn it!

**(paumichyy- yup, James is a little slut!**

**Thecityisours- oh really? Aw now I feel bad..)**

* * *

So it had been about two weeks since the charity concert. Since then business has picked up even more, and I'm gaining a few regular customers that I never had before. The boys would come in on occasion and stay here to either hide from their manager and eat snacks, or meet their girlfriends here. Speaking of their girlfriends, their ladies often came in when they were all free. Logan is dating an actress named Camille, and Carlos is dating a dancer named Stacy. The three ladies would come in and get coffee or treats and sit in the corner and snack and talk. Lately they've been talking to me and I've got to admit, it's pretty nice.

I have a very relaxed environment here. I don't want it to be like one of those places where you dread going to work. I have music playing in the background; uniform consists of comfy dark jeans, dark purple V-necks, very gender neutral, and a grey apron. I like my bakery; the walls are a soft lavender color with lime green and white accents. Very colorful but it looks cool, it's all inviting and whatnot. Plus you know a few tables are set up around so people can sit here and snack.

"So you're 23 and you already have your own blossoming business." Stacy said leaning against the counter as she waited for her cheesecake. "That's insane."

"Well you guys are all in your early twenties and very successful as well." I replied cutting her slice of cake and putting it on a plate. "It's not all that different." I told her sliding the plate over with a fork.

"Yeah but we all stayed at a hotel for the wannabe famous kids and got our big breaks….you had to do this all yourself."

"You guys all had to do it yourself too, it's the same thing." I nodded to her with a smile. Stacy smiled and cut the cake with her fork before shoveling a huge forkful into her mouth. If there's anything similar about her and Carlos, it's definitely the way they eat. "So how are the guys?"

"Oh they're good. They tried to escape today to go see some movie but Gustavo's keeping them for most of the day." She chuckled.

"Why don't they go see the movie at night….?" I suggested while frosting a cake.

"They haven't thought of that yet." Stacy shook her head finishing the cake within seconds. "That was awesome…can I get a whole one to go? Carlos would love it."

"Bacon caramel cheesecake does seem like something he'd eat." I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I'll box it up for you when you guys get ready to leave."

"Thanks Maddie!" She grinned and skipped over to the table with Lucy and Camille. I continued to put the finishing touches on the cake I was frosting before boxing it up and sending it out for delivery. While I was frosting the cupcakes that had just finished cooling Lucy decided to ask me a question.

"Hey Maddie?" She called.

"Yes?"

"How are you not a thousand pounds?" I glanced over at her as I was setting the cupcake down. Well I'm not exactly skinny, I mean I bake for a living, yes I'm going to snack, but I'm not chubby or obese. I'd like to think that I'm average….with the fat ass where all the sugar and goodness goes. "I mean look at all the stuff you make. Don't you just eat it all?"

"Sometimes yeah." I chuckled with a nod. "After a while you get sick of it, want to know my secret?"

"Hell yeah." Lucy nodded. I waved her over and glanced at one of my employees to watch the front while I took her to the back. Stacy and Camille jumped up with her and shimmied behind the counter, following me to the large kitchen in the back. "Okay….that." I pointed to a 50 pound bag of sugar.

"You eat that?" Camille chuckled.

"No!" I laughed, "Well I've definitely ingested that much sugar in my life. More than that…anyways no! I lift a couple of these every day, plus the bags of flour….carrying cakes all the time. It's heavy stuff."

"Dude make a muscle." Lucy commanded and I shook my head. "Why not?"

"It's not like I'm ripped or anything."

"Do it!" I sighed and rolled up my sleeve and flexed my arm. The three girls started to poke and squeeze it.

"What's sad is that I feel like she could probably beat Logan at arm wrestling." Camille laughed.

"That's…terrible!" Stacy giggled. "No but seriously we don't have that. Well, Lucy does." I glanced at Lucy who flexed her arms proudly, they were cut up and toned nicely, and mine aren't like that.

"It's the forearms that she has that I don't." Lucy chuckled. "What's your secret?"

"Kneed lots of dough." I nodded seriously, but they all found this funny.

"Ugh she's so cute!" Lucy pinched my cheeks.

"She's precious; the boys are going to ruin that." Stacy sighed shaking her head.

"Wait what?" I furrowed my eyebrows leading them out of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, life is easy now but once you start hanging out with them, they'll drive you crazy with their antics, even now." Camille nodded while patting my back as she walked to the table. Oh, well that kind of has me nervous now.

"_Especially_ James. Oh he's going to chase you down." Stacy said shaking her head.

"No one rejects the Diamond." Camille laughed.

"The Diamond." Lucy posed in a way that I assume was mimicking James. The girls all broke out into a giggle fit and continued to eat their treats. When they were getting ready to leave I packed up Stacy's cheesecake and bagged it before handing it to her. "See you later Maddie, oh why don't you come see a movie with us tonight?" Lucy offered.

"Yeah we're most likely going to drag the guys out." Camille nodded.

"I'll text you if we go!" Stacy smiled.

"Okay, bye guys!" I waved at them as they left. If the boys are as…interesting as they say they are, even more than I've seen so far, I'm a little nervous for hanging out with them in public.

* * *

So around seven o clock Stacy texted me and told me that they were all going to in fact see the movie. Apparently it's some… Sylvester Stallone action flick. I like him he's a cool guy; he's come in once before, he likes the brownies.

Anyways, when I got home I took a shower to get off all of the flour and sugar my skin happens to accumulate. My hair is pretty long so I wrapped it in a towel while I picked out what to wear. It's a hot day but movie theaters are cold, so a skirt, sneakers, a tank and a sweater should be good. When I was dressed I used the blower to dry my hair and pull it in a ponytail before grabbing my purse and walking out the door. The movie theater is only a few blocks away from me so I had no problem walking there. When I got there I was the only one so I bought my ticket and walked inside. A few minutes later I heard laughter outside the double doors. I stood up and saw Stacy on Carlos' back covering his eyes while he walked literally into the door and fell on the floor. Everyone else was laughing at them and not helping at all. I laughed and walked outside to meet them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey. AWW aren't you adorable you look like a teenager on her first date with a boy!" Lucy cooed pinching my cheeks. I wish she'd stop doing that.

"Thanks…I think." I chuckled nervously. I gave the girls and Logan a hug. Logan stops by a bit more because he's the one they send out to get stuff if it's a crappy day and no one wants to go outside, so we talk more. Logan's really nice though, he's a bit dorky which I totally identify with.

"Oh, James doesn't get a hug?" James raised an eyebrow staring at me.

"Ummm….if you want one." I shrugged. James smiled happily and pulled me into his chest for a tight hug. Oh wow, he smells great and he's muscular.

Must be nice for all the girls he sleeps with. I hugged him back lightly and waited for them to buy their tickets. We were walking to the concession stand but of course Carlos dragged Stacy and ran past all of us to get in line first. They bought the most; they had nachos, popcorn, hot dogs, slushies, and _one_ box of candy.

Kendall bought about three boxes of sour patch, Logan and Camille got chocolate covered nuts and a soda. I went up to order and James stepped in front of me, hey!

"The lady will have the snowcaps and large popcorn, plus a red slushie with two straws."

"How did you know what I wanted?" I questioned looking up at him.

"I saw you eyeing the snowcaps, plus you told Camille what you were getting." He smiled proudly and paid for the snacks.

"…I'm not sharing my slushie with you." I mumbled quietly following him inside the theater.

"Sure you won't." He winked at me. Oh wait a minute. I'm now stuck in a dark room next to James because he has the snacks and now I have to share a drink with him. How does he plan this so quickly in his head I don't understand it! UGH!

We sat down for the movie and all was well in the beginning. I threw the snowcaps into the popcorn, shook it up, everything was fine. The movie was pretty good too I found myself becoming really engrossed with it. Every time I stuck my hand in the bag to get popcorn I _somehow_ brushed against James' hand. He's persistent I'll give him that. Then when I was drinking the slushie James leaned in and sipped from the other straw. Sneaky guy that one is…

Oh and halfway through the movie he draped his arm around me. Sigh, I am not going to let him make me a notch in his bedpost that just won't happen I have way too much self-respect to do that to myself.

"You know what I'm going to call you?" James said as we were all leaving the theater. "I'm going to call you M&M, for Maddie Monroe."

"That nickname is actually pretty awesome." Kendall nodded.

"Better than Ken-Doll." Lucy laughed in his face.

"Umm….really?"

"Yeah, you're my little M&M." He draped an arm around me once more and pulled me close to him as we were walking. I glanced at everyone behind us who just shrugged and laughed at me, oh well that's not helpful!

"Um Okay James if you say so…"

"So now what?" Camille questioned.

"We should go out for dinner." Carlos nodded.

"Dude you just ate everything in the theater." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"I did not! I did not eat the fruit salad, she did!" Carlos retorted pointing his thumb at Stacy.

"What he means is I don't think anybody is hungry just yet." Kendall answered, being the voice of reason for the group. Carlos pouted and shoved his hands in his pockets while Stacy chuckled and rubbed his back.

"Oh I got it! We'll go to the beach! How's that?" James suggested eagerly and everyone shrugged and nodded. "Great!" James tugged me along to the parking lot. Kendall, Lucy, Camille, and Logan got into one car while I followed Carlos, Stacy, and James into another.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Thankfully Stacy saved me and sat in the back with me while James sat up front.

"He definitely wants to be in your skirt." Stacy whispered.

"Well I don't want him in!"

"Sweetie _everyone_ James chases eventually lets him in." She chuckled.

"Well not me, I won't. I'm not going to be a notch on his bed post." I crossed my arms over my chest and she smiled.

"Good! I like that; you have values, not like the skank he flirted with at a restaurant last week." She whispered. Oh, so he flirts with me and other people, wow James is so wholesome. When we got to the beach everyone kicked off their shoes and went onto the sand. We all sat around while the girls told me embarrassing stories about everyone.

"Oh, and let's not forget Camille would slap the shit out of Logan nearly every day." Lucy laughed. "I thought he'd turn into a woman soon enough, or get domestic abuse help."

"I wasn't that bad." Camille scoffed looking away.

"Yes you were." Everyone told her, even Logan. She raised her eyebrow staring at Logan and lifted her hand up. Logan screamed like a girl and took off running. "Goofball…" She laughed getting up and chasing after him.

"So M&M, you're single right?" James smiled looking down at me.

"Um…yes."

"Wow how convenient! You're single, I'm single, we're both single so we should go on a date! What do you think?"

"Uh…uh…..uhhh…" I continued to stutter and I glanced over his shoulder Lucy looking for help.

"James I think your comb fell out over there." Lucy said pointing at the sand behind us. James said up quickly on his knees waiting for an answer before going for the comb.

"Um…no…?"

"NO!?" He gasped.

"Yes…"

"So it's a yes?"

"No it's a no!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Okay yes it is." James smirked and took off running to see if his comb fell in the sand.

"Wow that was clever." Kendall muttered. "He got you there."

"But I don't want to!" I whined.


	3. Retarded Unicorn

**(SHY: Psh, not EVERYONE loves James ya know!**

**GlambertLovesBTR: aw that is so cute! I wish I could have a cute nickname like that! Ah James is suave, let's see if that works.**

**LazyLazyWriter: I want cupcakes too…and yeah Maddie's a hard bitch, she must have titanium panties.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh I think you'll like Lucy in this too! I hope you like this!**

**Kachilee07: James is a sneaky devil indeed, I wonder what happens!**

**Annabellex2: honestly if I were Maddie I'd say a big fuck you to morals and just go have a good time with James. )**

* * *

As I stood by the counter at the window frosting a batch of cupcakes Lucy was leaning on the counter and watching me. She came in to chat with me about the date I'm supposed to have with James and I just have to say, I'm really not thrilled at all about this.

"You know I'm positive James would be a good date. He'd get you flowers, take you to a fancy restaurant and totally treat you like a princess. At the end of the night, I bet he's a good fuck. He seems like one." She nodded trying to stick her finger in the bowl. I dropped the cupcake and slapped her hand away from the bowl.

"Lucy!" I gasped shaking my head.

"Aw how cute you're all red!" Lucy threw her head back laughing at me. "Wait a minute; you have fucked someone before right? Don't tell me you've gone all this time without fucking someone!"

"Lucy!" I shook my head quickly wishing she would be quiet. "Yes I have…had sex before, do you need to be so blunt about it?"

"Just making sure, if you hadn't I would buy you a male hooker to break you in so you could get used to it." She nodded leaning on the counter.

"Thank you." I muttered rolling my eyes. She's a sweet girl yes, but her mouth would give sailors a run for their money.

"So….why don't you want to go on this date with James? If I was single and he asked me out on a date I'd go for the hell of it, nothing like a good random fuck."

"I don't do random sex." I told her as I drizzled caramel on the frosted cupcakes. "James just seems like the type that likes to keep a catalog of all the women he's put to bed and I don't want to be that. I deserve a man who will put a ring on my finger, not someone who will kick me out in the morning."

"Aw how cute…but you know there's no harm in having fun, and you kind of already said yes." She does have a point, _somehow_ I said yes. Well, I didn't but he made it seem that way.

"I know, I need a way of getting out of it." I sighed carrying the cupcakes over and shoving them into the display.

"Say you're a lesbian!" she laughed holding her stomach. "Oh…that might make James more interested though." I raised an eyebrow at her for a moment before shaking my head.

"Maybe I'll just tell him the truth, that I don't want to go on a date with a man-whore."

"Oh no, he'll just pursue you even more." Lucy shook her head. "Speaking of pursue…" She glanced at through the glass windows of the shop. I followed her gaze only to see James strolling in with a confident smile as he said hello to Lucy and leaned on the counter winking at me.

"Well hello there my gorgeous little baker." James grinned at me. "Are you excited for our date?"

"Um well actually…"

"I was thinking a candlelit dinner, followed by some slow dancing, maybe a walk underneath the stars?" He gazed at me as though he had already won me over. That does sound lovely, but I'm just not comfortable.

"As nice as that sounds James, I don't want to go on a date with you." His face immediately fell.

"What? Why not!?"

"I …I just don't feel comfortable with it I barely know you!"

"That's the point of dating, getting to know someone." James nodded seriously. I glanced at Lucy who shrugged in agreement with him, ugh that's not helping me right now.

"Right….but I prefer to be friends with someone before I…think of romance or anything."

"Friends huh?" James nodded. "Okay fine, well then, as friends I think you owe me a friend date so we can get to better know each other."

Oh gosh, if I say no now I just look like a rude brat.

"Okay James….we can hang out, on a friend date…" I nodded to him.

"Great!" He grinned and tapped the counter. "I'll pick you up at eight, where do you live?" I sighed and wrote my address down on the back of a business card before sliding it over to him.

"Thanks M&M see ya tonight." James winked and left the bakery. The two of us girls watched James leave and Lucy smirked as soon as he was gone.

"It's so a date." She smirked.

"No, it's a friend date! Two friends hanging out getting to know each other, it's completely different." I said to her as one of my employees came out with another tray of cupcakes to frost.

"No, it's a date; the only difference is that you're not going to fuck him. Unless things work _really_ well in your favor." Lucy chuckled and sighed. "Seriously though—wait you're not a lesbian are you?!" She questioned quietly. My eyes widened and I shook my head. There's nothing wrong with it…I'm just surprised she asked me that.

Well, no, I'm not, I've gotten that before.

"No I'm not a lesbian Lucy….just because I don't want to sleep with him or have an interest in dating him does not make me a lesbian."

"Okay I'm just asking." She shrugged casually. "Pretty sure it wouldn't matter though; he's converted one or two lesbians." Lucy nodded and I couldn't help but be _slightly_ intrigued as to how James possibly converted two lesbians. I don't think I'll ask about that though.

"Well if I was he wouldn't convert me, he seems like he's so in love with himself and thinks he can have everyone feeding from his hand! Well not this girl!" I told her as I frosted the cupcakes. "James Diamond is in for a surprise."

* * *

So I can't lie, James is actually very handsome. He picked me up from my place and sure, he was only wearing dark jeans and a dark green short sleeve button down, but he looked really handsome. Then he smiled and led me out to the car where we made small talk about the bakery. He drove down to the pier and the two of us walked into a restaurant.

"Two friends can have dinner, or is that too weird for you?" He chuckled as we walked in.

"I can do dinner James." I shook my head and sat across from. The two of us scanned our menus and when I was doe I couldn't help but notice him checking out the waitress who was bent over a table and wiping it down. See? Now if this was a date that would have enraged me.

"So what are you getting?" I asked before sipping my water.

"Probably the steak. You?"

"Ummm…. I think that three cheese gnocchi is calling my name." He chuckled and nodded and when the overly busty blonde waitress strolled by he ordered for the two of us, along with wine which I did not ask for, but I'll go with it!

"Anything else handsome?" She smiled biting her lip and staring down at James, well this is awkward, I think I'm third-wheeling their date.

"For now I'm good, thank you." He smiled and winked at her. She giggled and walked away to place our order while James turned his attention back to me. "So M&M…."

"So James…" I nodded slowly waiting for him to say something else.

"What made you start a bakery?"

"Um, well when I was younger my grandmother used to make _everything_ from scratch I mean…she was amazing." I couldn't help but smile wide at the memory. "She used to make her own pasta, ice cream, oh and she used to make these short bread cookies with chocolate in between…they were a dream. She'd never tell me how they were done though, she always said 'now now little Mads I'll teach you how to make my famous cookies when you start to bake'. So I took it upon myself to practice baking using the cake mixes." James nodded intently at me; he seemed to actually be listening! I'm surprised; maybe I was judging him a bit too harshly before. "So yeah…anyways I was supposed to go to her house for baking lessons but she canceled on me, she had a doctor's appointment. She was diagnosed with ovarian cancer and a week later she passed, so after that I wanted to be as good as her, so I started baking and I ran with it. Kind of my way of making her proud, I grew to love it." I took a sip of wine and James just nodded again. I raised an eyebrow staring at him. "Sometimes I lick frogs." James nodded once more; he was definitely out of it. I turned behind me to see the same blonde waitress wiping down another table, she seemed to be sticking her rear out a little more, and she must have noticed James watching. I sighed and waited until James realized I stopped talking.

"Wow what a great story, now you have this amazing bakery!" He sat up straight and nodded when he snapped out of his daze

"Yeah super amazing." I muttered, resisting the urge to crush the wine glass in my hands. Dinner went okay, I mean, he didn't listen _much_ and he kept making goo-goo eyes with the waitress, it could have been worse though. After dinner we walked around the pier.

"So what's it like being a pop star?" I decided to ask him as we studied all the games available.

"It's pretty awesome! We get to ride in limos, we get awesome clothes. Plus singing and performing? It's so much fun, plus it helps to get the interest of the ladies." James chuckled and winked at me before walking over to a water gun game. "Come on let's play." He slapped down a few bills and sat on the stool. I shrugged and sat down with him. The point was to fill up the balloon first, and I don't have the best aim…so James won that round. He got a cheap looking unicorn as his prize and gave it to me, not sure if it's because he really didn't like it or he was trying to be nice, but either way I thanked him for it. After that we went on a few rides. While on line James would tell me his strict hair routine or how he would work so hard to get Carlos and Logan dates with girls…That's actually kind of nice. When our fun night was over he drove me to my apartment, on the way saying he might actually stop by the restaurant to check out that waitress.

Wow, charming!

"Hey so I had fun, we should do it again!" James said as he walked me to the door.

"Yeah….sure…" I nodded slowly. "Goodnight James."

"Night M&M." He pulled me in for a hug and winked at me before leaving.

Okay….My head is confused, and I think I should become a lesbian.


	4. A Plan

**(Carlos'sCupcake: Haha I'm glad you liked that line, I was going to go with snort crack but that frog thing just felt so right.. Oh yeah don't worry, James won't get off so easily with that act! Or….maybe he will IDK lol.**

**SHY: They do but Maddie seems to be a little more resistant to the factor than most girls! Huh, between James and Carlos huh? That's quite a difficult decision… I wouldn't know either.**

**Paumichyy: oh yeah you have to be really crappy to make a girl want to be lesbian.**

**LazyLazyWriter: OHHHH good catch, perhaps he's not **_**that**_** much of a slut.**

**Am4muzik: Oh yeah that hair is dynamite. Well you could slap him and THEN hug him to comfort him lol. **

**Grayhap: Alright where he's some more! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Kachilee07: Yay I'm glad you loved it! Oh yeah I wouldn't have tolerated it, I would have texted a friend to call me pretending to be my mom to get me the hell out of there…I've done it for someone, it's kind of fun.**

**Btrfanfiction1516: WOO glad you liked it**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Yeah I think Maddie could give men another shot lol, they're not all as slutty as James. Maybe she could have stabbed the waitress in the butt with a fork!)**

* * *

I was in the back kitchen rolling out some sugar cookie dough when I heard Stacy walk into the bakery yelling 'hey cupcake!'

"In the back, I'll be out in a few!" I called out to her. I quickly rolled out the dough and cut out the cookies to put into the oven before running out to the front of the store. When I got there she was leaning on the counter and chomping down on one of our giant chocolate chip cookies. "Hey Stacy!" I smiled as I myself leaned on the other side of the counter.

"Hey M&M!" She smiled and took another huge bite, "So Lucy told me about the friend date situation last night, how was it?" She questioned before taking yet another bite. Wow, she really can eat like Carlos.

"Honestly it wasn't as great as everyone says it is." I told her with a shrug. The cookie bits shot out of her mouth, but thankfully landed in the palm of her hand where she shrugged and put them back in her mouth.

"What do you mean it wasn't as great? Even I know James is pretty damn amazing to hang out with one on one, what happened?" I sighed and shrugged.

"Well honestly I don't see why everyone says he's so suave and amazing. The entire dinner I was talking to him and he was just eyeing the waitress up and down like a piece of meat. He didn't listen to me at all and that's kind of frustrating. Honestly, I would have loved to throw my wine in his face but then I'd feel bad." Stacy chuckled and shook her head. "Then after he dropped me off at my apartment he proceeded to say that he was going to stop by and check on that waitress. I know we weren't on a date-date, but how rude is that? I mean, don't _say_ you're going to check on that waitress just drop me off and quietly leave without me knowing you intend on doing that!" I shook my head and packaged up a box of cupcakes before handing it off to one of my employees to give to a customer.

"Huh...so he was completely fixated on that waitress?" Stacy questioned and I nodded. "Oh James is a sly little bastard."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head to the side staring at her and she just smiled shaking her head.

"That is a tactic told to me by both Lucy and Camille who have seen him do it dozens of times, and it has been done to Lucy." Stacy leaned on the counter as she ate the last bit of the cookie. "James does that to frustrate the girl, hoping that she'll be pining for his attention. He often does it in one of two situations, if the girl isn't romantically interested and he wants her to be, or if he wants a quick fuck and wants to get the girl all flustered and frustrated before she throws herself at him."

Wow….James actually has a plan for everything.

"So because I wasn't interested in a real date with James he decided to focus on the waitress to get me jealous so I could… throw myself at him?" I stared at Stacy who nodded her head quickly.

"Yup, James has a method for everything."

"Oh, well that's kind of rude! Quite frankly it's also really stupid!"

"Well it's worked on like ninety-nine percent of women he's done that to." Stacy reasoned.

"Right but it didn't work on Lucy." I retorted.

"She was already dying to get into Kendall's pants at that point, she could care less if James felt that she was uninterested in him, she wanted some Knight." She nodded with a little grin on her face.

"Hmph, well whatever then I'm glad it didn't work out well." I shrugged and went to packing a few cookies when Stacy looked as though she had gotten an idea.

"If Lucy was here she would tell you to get revenge…"

"I don't know how I feel about revenge." I told her tying up the box and sliding it across the counter so one of the employees could give it to another customer.

"Well let's see." Stacy walked outside the bakery and took out her cell phone, probably to call Lucy. I shook my head and picked up a cooled cake so I could stack it and frost it. This one happens to be my favorite, vanilla cake with a peanut butter buttercream and chocolate chips between the stacks, coated with a chocolate ganache. Ugh, it's so delicious. Anyways, I had just started to pour the chocolate over the cake when Stacy walked in and handed me the phone.

"Umm….hello?"

"Stacy has informed me that James tried to pull one of his moves on you, and I'm not letting him get away with that." Lucy said firmly. Honestly, her voice had a little hint of a devious tone and well, that makes me nervous.

"Uh, okay Lucy."

"So we're going to concoct a plan to make James feel like a needy bitch."

"…Okay."

"So tonight you'll come to my house, bring your hottest outfits, we'll all go out for the night."

"Uh I don't know Lucy—"

"This is not optional." She said before hanging up the phone. I slowly handed it back to Stacy who just laughed.

"Excited for tonight?" She asked.

"I think I'm more frightened." I muttered in response.

* * *

So here I am after work standing in Lucy's bedroom with Stacy. Camille was invited to hang out with us for the night but she was stuck on set filming a movie, so sadly she couldn't join us. I gave the plastic bag to Lucy who dumped the contents out on the bed.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me!" She exclaimed looking at the clothes. "This skirt goes to your knees!"

"…I know, it's a skirt!"

"Too long dude this is not sexy!" Lucy huffed.

"Hey this is cute!" Stacy said picking up a one-shoulder tank top I had packed.

"Yeah I usually wear that with a blazer or jacket." I nodded and noticed Lucy face palm herself and sigh.

"No!" She tapped my nose like if I was a dog. "You are wearing that top without a cover up and this skirt needs to be fixed." She looked down and saw the black pumps that fell from the bag. "Thank god you have pumps."

"Well I can dress up!" I nodded and she just chuckled and walked away.

"Say bye-bye to that skirt." Stacy said squeezing my shoulder.

"Wait, what?" I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to stare at her. She just pointed to the door and I watched as Lucy walked back in with a considerably shorter skirt. "Lucy you cut my skirt!"

"Um, duh, gotta show off those stems girl!"

"B-but—"

"No buts just go change and we'll put some makeup on you!" She shoved me into the bathroom where I promptly changed and stepped out to the two of them whistling. "Aw she's blushing! Come sit down hot stuff." She patted the seat in front of her vanity table and I let the two girls make me over.

I don't know how I feel about this, I don't look like myself.

"Alright so here's the plan." Stacy said as I stood up from the chair. "Since Camille isn't here and we want you to sort of ignore James, you'll just hang around Logan most of the night and he already knows this, sound good?"

"That's fine, Logan and I are cool." I nodded and the two girls grinned and high fived each other. I followed them downstairs where Kendall had let the boys in to the living room. Stacy ran over and jumped onto Carlos' lap while Lucy ran over and stood beside Kendall to wrap her arms around him and kiss his forehead.

"Wow looking good Maddie!" James whistled and I just blushed and nodded as I walked over and sat beside Logan rather than James. "Thanks James. Hey Logan!"

"Hey Maddie, you look great, so you'll be my date for the night?" He chuckled and draped a friendly arm around my shoulder.

"Yup that's the plan." I chuckled and nodded.

"Wait why are you her date? Where's Camille?" James questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"Camille is working tonight so she won't come out with us." Kendall answered. "Speaking of, where are we going?"

"We are going to a club." Lucy smirked and pulled Kendall up to his feet. "Let's go guys! We'll crash at my place. We need two designated drivers." She chewed on her lip and stared at everyone. "Alright Logan and Stacy."

"Every time." Logan muttered shaking his head. I chuckled and followed him to his car along with James. I climbed into the front seat beside Logan so James couldn't crawl into the back and sit with me. At the club Lucy immediately let loose and took two shots. She forced me to take one with her since Stacy was staying sober. After that somewhat decent shot I turned around and James was already standing behind me. "Hey how about we dance M&M?" He grinned looking down at me.

"Actually she's going to dance with me!" Logan said tugging on my forearm, "She promised me the first dance."

"..Alright how about after that?" James questioned.

"If I let her." Logan chuckled and pulled me away. "Oh man James is so pissed." Logan laughed as we started to dance.

"Really?"

"Yeah but don't turn around he'll know I was telling you." He chuckled shaking his head. "Ah he's livid you're not giving him the time of day. He's just sitting there and sulking."

"Well….he should have listened to me when I was talking and stopped making googly eyes at the waitress."

"Yeah probably, but this will definitely make him realize you're not like all the other girls he tries to catch."

"Well I don't want him to catch me per se. Lucy said this is just revenge because he ignored me."

"Uh huh…" Logan nodded, but there was something about his little grin that made me feel like he was hiding something.

"Do you know something I don't know?" I questioned looking up at him.

"What? Me? Nope not at all." He grinned shaking his head.


	5. It's Flawless!

**(Again I was not expecting this many reviews! Thanks so much guys I love hearing, well, reading comment from you guys!**

**Kachilee07: Ugh I went on a really shitty date after Valentine's Day; I wish someone did the call thing for me lmao. Ah man, yeah James did a shitty job trying to make her pine for him; it totally did not work in his favor. It's okay, maybe luck is on his side! Oh glad you like Lucy, I like her too!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh yeah Logan grinning is definitely a dead giveaway that something else is going on! Getting him drunk would have been a good idea lol. Gotta love Lucy and her plans, even if sometimes they're probably fucked up…**

**Paumichyy: Poor James, but then again it kind of is his fault, he tried to get her all riled up!**

**Grayhap: Yes I can! Ha-ha but don't worry here's the next part, hope I don't disappoint!**

**Am4muzik: If Lucy is in on any plan, the person it's supposed to affect is most definitely always fucked she is like the god of planning and devious things!**

**Stephanie. E. M: Yeah it's a toss-up on whether or not we should feel pity for James.**

**Emy. Elle: Hmmm I don't know why you feel that way; we'll just have to see!)**

* * *

Logan and I had been dancing together for quite a while, so I did not mind at all when he left to go to the bathroom, but I have to say that little grin he had before was still bothering me. It's as though he had a plan behind Lucy's plan, it was weird… Anyway, I went over to the bar and was waiting for my drink when a man approached me.

"Hey there beautiful." He said leaning against the counter top and looking me up and down. Okay, so I'd say he's at the point of drunk but not quite hammered.

"Hello." I nodded to him and turned my gaze back to the guy making my drink. The man next to me however decided to step a little bit closer to me and put his hand on my waist.

"How about you and I go dance?" he asked, with his lips practically touching my ear. Oh yes, I can smell that alcohol, he's definitely drunk.

"No thanks, I'm with someone." I nodded and stepped away a bit but he just stepped forward and grabbed my waist. Before I could respond a hand grabbed his arm and ripped it away from me while a large arm wrapped around my waist. I glanced up to see James as he pulled me into him and stared the man down.

"She's with someone buddy. Move along." James shooed him away with his hand. The man looked James up and down as though he was assessing whether or not he could take him in a fight. James raised an eyebrow, practically challenging the drunken guy. The guy just shook his head and walk away and James grabbed my drink and placed it in my hands. "Aren't you so lucky I'm here?" He smiled looking down at me.

Okay, I do suppose I'm pretty lucky.

"I guess I am, thanks James that could have been really um…awkward." I nodded and sipped my drink and he chuckled shaking his head.

"I don't know if the situation would have been _awkward_, scary is probably more like it but he's gone. So where did Logan go? He should know better than to leave such a beautiful girl all alone." Oh no, I know this made me blush.

"Logan went to the bathroom." I said looking up at James and he nodded, and then tilted his head to the side. I turned around and followed his gaze and saw that Logan was just attacked from the side by Camille. The grin Logan had on his face was absolutely adorable as he turned and hugged her before walking over to us.

"Hey Maddie, is everything okay?" Logan questioned as he looked between James and I.

"Yeah everything's fine, hey Camille!"

"Hey you!" She smiled and stepped forward to give me a hug. "I just got finished filming so I decided to come on by, I hope you don't mind if I steal Logan back from you?" She smiled and hooked her arms around Logan's bicep.

"No I don't mind." I laughed shaking my head. "He's _your_ boyfriend, go crazy!" She winked at me and stepped away dragging Logan to the dance floor. I smiled and took a sip of my drink once more, when I turned I felt something restricting my movements, and it was then that I realized James' arm was still around mine. "So…"

"You, you and I can dance." James suggested with a casual shrug. "Friends do dance with each other; after all you did just dance with Logan for most of the night." Oh shoot he has a point. Okay well, I'm a little tipsy and it is a club after all. James _did_ just get some jerk away from me; I guess a dance wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay, but just one!" I told him and he grinned and set my drink on the table and dragged me out to the dance floor. I would be lying if I said it wasn't nice dancing with James. He actually has some really good dance moves, and it's totally fun to dance with him. The two of us were dancing when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and so I turned around to see Lucy smirking.

"Hey we're leaving now!" Lucy yelled over the music.

"But it's only been one song!" I whined and her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Dude it's been like two hours!" My eyes widened and I glanced at James who was just grinning. Oh my god, I can't believe I danced with James for two hours and didn't even notice!

"Come on M&M, we can party another time." James chuckled and put a hand on my back as he led me out of the club. Everyone regrouped in the cars, and I actually sat in the back with James while Camille sat in the front seat with Logan. It actually wasn't…bad sitting in the back with James. He didn't try to pounce on me or anything he was actually pretty normal. We went through a drive through and we all grabbed some food to bring back to Lucy's place.

When we got there the girls dragged me upstairs to lend me sweatpants to change into so we could all lounge around and eat. Apparently Lucy and Kendall's place is _the_ go to place after a night of hanging out. Everyone has clothes lying around here somewhere for whenever they stay over. Lucy said next time I'll have to bring a bag of clothes to leave here for the next time we all go out really late.

"So I can't believe what I saw." Lucy laughed as she peeled off her shirt off, "Girl you were dancing with James! I thought you were mad and totally disliked him!"

"Well James um was nice tonight." I said as I sat on her bed and took off my shoes. "Some guy was bothering me at the bar and James interrupted and made him leave, plus Camille came and danced with Logan so I figured I might as well dance with James!" I shrugged and all three girls were grinning.

"Wow that kid is so lucky he got to pull the 'hero' move." Camille shook her head.

"The 'hero' move?" I questioned as I tilted my head to the side.

"Oh yeah, that's when a guy can clearly see a girl is not interested in some other dude, so he swoops in and 'saves the day' it works _every time_, it's an absolutely full proof plan." Camille said as she pulled on a pair of pajama pants.

"Wow…um okay then, at least I didn't have to deal with the drunken guy."

"Oh yes thank god for James." Lucy laughed. "I just can't believe you two danced for two hours and you didn't even realize it!"

"Oh yeah Lucy said that in the car!" Stacy snapped her fingers. "You thought it was only one song that passed? Girl you were in a _daze_ with James! Are you feeling a little something for him?" Stacy teased as she nudged me. I quickly shook my head as I walked to the bathroom to pull on the sweatpants and tank top Lucy lent me.

"No! I'm not feeling anything for James, it was just dancing and I guess time really flew."

"Time flies when you're having fun!" Lucy sang and the girls all giggled.

"Really though, I still think he's just out for one thing. I had fun dancing but we're friends and that's all we'll be."

"If you say so." Camille chuckled and the four of us went downstairs to eat. Stacy noticed Carlos had opened her food and she damn near tackled him away from the table when she saw him lift an onion ring to his mouth.

"THAT IS MY ONION RING!" She shouted diving on top of him and biting into the onion ring. After that little…scene we all ate our food and watched Family Guy on the TV in the kitchen. I was done first, and I was really tired, so Lucy let me go early to crash upstairs in the guest room. A little while later while I was trying to sleep I heard footsteps walk past my door to the bathroom, I could hear everyone yelling 'keep it to yourself'. That must have been towards James.

* * *

Lucy smirked as she watched James later leave the kitchen to go to the bathroom before crashing on the sofa. She leaned in quickly and so did everyone else at the table.

"Alright this plan is flawless." Lucy whispered before sipping her milkshake. "It's honest perfect, it's already working the way we need it to!"

"Yeah but what if she's not interested?" Carlos questioned.

"Oh please, every girl is interested eventually."

"What if James doesn't stop being a slut?" Kendall questioned.

"It'll happen you guys just trust me, I'm the queen at this kind of stuff. I set you two couples up, I can set James up." Lucy nodded crossing her arms over her chest.

"The last two set ups you did for him failed." Logan said.

"Well, third time is the charm!" She defended quickly. "Come on, I have the most perfect plan for this and so far it's all working out perfectly. Just have a little faith in me. Sheesh!"


	6. Breakfast Time

**(paumichyy: Lucy, the devious cupid!**

**Am4muzik: You know I bet if you stuck in a hotel room with BTR that would be pretty fun! I'm glad you like this, hope you enjoy the update!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: OHH JAMES FEELS FROM THAT ONE-SHOT I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN GIRL HOT DIGGITY DAMN! God damn that was dorky of me…Ah well, worth it!**

**Emy. Elle: Maybe Lucy is up to good! She can have good plans once in a while, I think lol. Oh yeah Kendall and Lucy's place where they have sex all the time, woo hoo!**

**Kachilee07: Lucy should just concoct plans professionally for a living; I think she'd do a hell of a good job. I'm swearing off of them too, as well as blind dates. FUCK THAT, I'm just going to buy a tub of gummy bears and call it a day.)**

* * *

James was sound asleep in the early hours the following morning. He was clutching a pillow to his bare chest and the blanket was lazily draped over his legs. He was grinning in his sleep as he started to enjoy a rather nice dream involving a sweet little baker and a few bottles of a caramel sauce. That was until Lucy ripped the pillow from his hands and smacked him in the face until he woke up. James whined and rubbed his eyes before staring at Lucy. "The hell are you hitting me for…?" He grumbled sitting up and yawning. Lucy sat on the coffee table in front of him and stared him down.

"Alright listen Diamond; I am not losing our bet." James chuckled and shook his head.

"We were eighteen Lucy—"

"I will see you run around wearing only a nude thong with leaves on the front. I don't give a fuck I will win this bet." James rolled his eyes. When they were all eighteen Lucy and James made a bet that if Lucy could find James a girlfriend that lasted longer than a month, James would wear a nude thong with leaves taped on the front and run a mile.

She was not going to lose that bet.

"Lucy…just let it go."

"No I won't fucking let it go." Lucy whispered harshly and glared at him. "Listen you little slut, I know deep down that the little baker is going to be your soul mate—"

"Lucy she doesn't even like me." James huffed and fell back into the sofa and closed his eyes. Lucy slapped James in the chest and he whined rubbing his chest where she had hit him.

"What is this? Is this James Diamond giving up? Where's the confident slut that tried to make her jealous a few days ago? What is this?" Lucy shook her head. "Listen when she wakes up you're going to…I don't know, woo her with whatever ways you know do you understand me?"

"Lucy this won't work—"

"Shut up!" Lucy pinched his nipple making him cry out in pain. "I know this will work just put in effort and don't be a little slut and look at other girls got it? I can put together beauty and the beast."

"Dude I'm not a beast."

"Fine, I can put together a nun and a male prostitute." Lucy shrugged and nodded. "Now pretend to go back to sleep she'll probably be up soon to make breakfast."

"How do you even know that?" James yawned.

"Because she's a baker, she's used to waking up early and she's so sweet she'll probably make us breakfast." Lucy reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out one of those on the go toothbrushes. "Brush your teeth."

"Lucy—"

"Do it." James sighed and brushed his teeth with the wand and gave it back to Lucy who threw it out and ran back upstairs to her bedroom. James sighed and fell back closing his eyes. Sure, the baker was a very pretty girl, even though she wasn't the usual type he'd go for, but he was putting his trust in Lucy's hands. Which the more he thought about it, the more he realized this was possibly a recipe for disaster.

He would be lying to himself if he said he had absolutely no interest in her. He didn't know her incredibly well but she was a very sweet girl who didn't whore herself out and didn't show everything she had, completely different from what he usually chased. There was just something about her, the self-respect she had and the morals that kind of drove him crazy. He'd love to just get her to let her hair down and go crazy and wild, but that wouldn't happen. At the club when she was dancing with Logan, he was incredibly tempted to go and punch Logan in the face and dance with her instead. She wasn't his but, he was really jealous; he wanted to dance with her. Luckily for him he got his chance when some drunken asshole went up to her and he was able to 'save' her and steal her from Logan when Camille dropped by.

James' thoughts about the baker were interrupted when he heard the sound of footsteps scurry past the living room and into the kitchen. He listened as he heard the sound of the coffee machine starting up and the sounds of pans being set down on the counter while it sounded like someone was also rifling through the refrigerator. He couldn't help but grin when smelled the coffee brewing. He waited a few more minutes before throwing the blanket off and walking into the kitchen. When James entered, Maddie was humming to herself quietly as she was peeling potatoes.

"Good morning M&M." He smiled behind her and noticed her jump before she turned around. Her eyes widened a bit and James grinned as he realized she was looking him up and down."

* * *

"Good morning M&M." I jumped and turned around to see James smiling, and shirtless. Oh goodness he looks….wow. James is um; well his physique is quite nice I can't lie about that.

"Oh um good morning James! You're up early." I nodded at him and turned around to finish peeling the potatoes.

"Yeah I feel asleep pretty quickly." James replied before standing next to me. "Want some help?"

"Uhhh….you can chop the potatoes in to little cubes." I told him as I kept on peeling.

"You got it." James stood beside me and grabbed a knife and began to cube the potatoes. "So what are you making?"

"Uh some home fries, scrambled eggs, I found some bacon and figured I'd make that. Do you think that sounds good?"

"Sounds great, especially with you cooking." James looked down and winked at me before returning his gaze to the potatoes. Well, he's…smooth with his words.

"Thank you." The two of us finished the potatoes and I put James on egg duty while I put bacon in the frying pan and started to chop up peppers and onions. "So um….did you sleep well?" I questioned trying to make some conversation.

"Yeah pretty well." James nodded and was beating the eggs. "I had a great time last night dancing with you."

Oh James please stop it it's getting harder to hate the fact that you're a whore.

"Thanks, you have some um, good dance moves."

"So I've been told." Again he winked at me before bumping me with his hip. "We should do that again maybe next time we'll do a little bit of slow dancing."

"Oh I don't really uh do that so…"

"Everyone slow dances." James put down the whisk and took the knife from my hand and set it down on the counter. Before I could protest James grabbed one of my hands with his and put his arm around my waist before dancing around the kitchen with me.

"James!"

"See this is nice isn't it?" James said as he spun me around before pulling me back to him and dipping me. I swallowed staring up at James and his perfect little model face. He is making disliking him incredibly difficult. I chewed up my lip staring up at him and heard a cough from the doorway of the kitchen. I turned my head and saw Lucy standing there with her arm around Kendall's waist, Stacy and Carlos looking like they were dead, and Logan and Camille smirking with the arms crossed over their chests.

"Well what is this?" Lucy coughed tilting her head to the side. James pulled me up and spun me back around until I faced the counter where the two of us went back to the food.

"Just making a little breakfast for you guys." James answered.

"Uh huh…that's breakfast making?" Logan questioned walking over to the coffee pot.

"I thought that was dancing." Carlos mumbled walking over and grabbing a potato.

"Carlos that's raw." I muttered as I watched him stick his fingers into the frying pan.

"So?"

"So don't eat it!" Stacy slapped his hand and took the potato away from him. When Carlos pouted and went to go sit at the table Stacy popped the potato in her mouth before going to join him. I couldn't help but laugh, especially when I saw James make a disgusted face that was pretty funny too. Anyways I finished up the breakfast and James helped me to plate everything and set it down on the table.

"Wow aren't you guy two the Cleavers?" Kendall commented and everyone stared at him confused, but I understood his little reference. "Leave it to Beaver…?"

"No one watches that." Carlos laughed piling food onto his plate. "Loser."

"I watch it…" I said quietly and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Well that's different you're a girl!" I raised an eyebrow staring at him, and all of the girls dropped their forks and turned to stare at Carlos. "I think I'll stop talking..." He muttered looking down at the table.

"Good idea baby cakes." Stacy said as she kissed his temple and piled bacon onto her plate. The eight of us ate breakfast and everyone was talking about what they were doing.

"So what are you doing today Maddie?" Lucy asked before taking a long sip of coffee.

"Um I'm off today, I don't know I'll probably just go home and relax." I nodded.

"Nice, Kendall and I are going to go go-karting, what about you guys?"

"Carlos and I are going to hit up that huge Hershey store and just buy pounds of chocolate." Stacy grinned happily. "So much good diabetes…"

"Logie's dragging me to a math convention." Camille sighed eating her eggs before glancing at Logan with wide eyes. "I mean I'm going with my fun and loving boyfriend to a math convention, yay!" She said smiling and Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Alright…." Lucy laughed, "what about you James?"

"I don't know I have nothing to do." He shrugged adding ketchup to his plate.

"Wow, both of you have nothing to do; maybe you two can go out?"

"I don't know—"

"Yeah I think we should." James shrugged and glanced down at me. "What do you say huh? Feel like spending the day with James?"

"Uhhh…" On one hand, James is kind of a slut; at least I still think so. On the other hand he's been…tamed lately… "Okay…"

"Great, then it's a friend date." He smirked and went back to eating. Friend date huh? I know how this ends…


	7. Finger Licking

**(paumichyy: Yeah maybe James can finally do something and not fuck it up!**

**Emy. Elle: Dude I don't know I just think it's so funny to make him run around in thongs. Plus I bet his ass is wonderful! **

**Kachilee07: Aw I'm glad you love the sneaky Lucy! Oh yeah, a shirtless James dancing and being suave is the answer to everything…I know I wouldn't last.**

**Am4muzik: HA YES I CAN! Ah man I wish I could meet them too, plus they're super young, so I have a shot lmao.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Least I could talk? Lawl I don't know if people would want to hear me talk with the DUMB things I tend to babble, oh man. Oh but yeah good point if the little baker finds out she might try to poison everyone with poison cookies.)**

****Oh man, I think I've updated enough to last me like three days right? Lmao maybe I should work on my pen pal, that thing has been thrown in the corner like a ginger stepchild****

* * *

Well after breakfast we all cleaned up and decided to go our separate ways. This time Stacy and Carlos dropped me off at my apartment since my place was on the way to theirs. When I got home I went right to the shower to start to get ready for this 'friend date'. I mean…it's weird. James was nice this morning and last night, he wasn't a slutty guy and he was actually kind of funny. I just don't want him to pull the same stunt on this friend date as he did on the last one. If he does that I might just leave and ignore him completely, I seriously don't want to deal with that again.

Anyways, I took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt with a tank top. It's a friend date, not a real date, so I don't need to dress up or anything. Besides it's in the afternoon in broad daylight, nothing special at all. I actually do have a few things to do today…maybe I can drag James along for that. I waited around for James for about two hours, so to occupy my time I wrote down some things that I needed and watched TV for a while until there was a knock at the door. When I answered it James stood there in a casual light brown short sleeve button down, dark jeans and converse. Of course he looked primped and polished even though he was so casual.

"Hey M&M, ready to go?" He questioned and I nodded and grabbed my backpack from the side table and shut the door behind me.

"Um so I have to do some stuff for the bakery, I was wondering if it's okay that we spend the day at the farmer's market?" I questioned as I followed him down the stairs.

"Yeah that's fine by me, food and a pretty girl? I can live with that." James opened the door for me and I smiled and nodded before climbing into the car, which he also opened the door for me. I don't know what it is but it's weird how he can go from a little slut to this nice guy opening doors for me. "So what do you have to do?"

"Well it's the season for some new produce so I was thinking of looking at the fruits they have and trying to find out what I can make…so I usually just buy fruits, take it home and test out some stuff."

"Really?" James tilted his head at me and I nodded. "Well then I guess I'll have to take you shopping so you can bake me a whole bunch of stuff huh?"

"What am I your personal baker?" I chuckled and James grinned.

"Oh you want to be my very personal chef? I don't mind that at all gorgeous." He winked at me before turning back to the road. Again, James is incredibly smooth.

"I didn't say I wanted to be, I said you were inferring that."

"Don't use the big words it won't change my mind." James laughed as he pulled into the parking lot. I shook my head and hopped out of the car and stood next to him. "Alright cupcake let's go pick out some stuff so you can spoil me." James took my hand like it was nothing and walked with me down the rows. God my hand feels small in his; I feel like a child—wait a minute he's holding my hand. What is this? God if I pull it away I look like a bitch but if I leave it—"I think I'm starting to grow on you huh Maddie?" James smirked looking down at me. I shook my head and pulled my hand away from him.

"Yeah you're nice James but we don't have to hold hands."

"You're starting to like me and you're fighting it." He smirked knowingly looking down at me. "It's okay munchkin, I know I have that effect on women." He patted my back as we came up on a fruit stand. Ugh he's so…confident about himself. Plus what's with all the nicknames? Sheesh.

"You're very confident in yourself James." I told him as I picked up an apple.

"I'd like to think I just know my strengths." He answered shoving his hands in his pockets and shooting the woman behind the stand a dazzling smile. Hey he can't do that—wait a minute…yes he can we're not doing anything and this is friend date. Stop it Maddie you're losing yourself a bit here.

"Sure ya do." I shook my head and tasted the apple, and boy was it delicious. "Try it." I held a piece up to him with the toothpick and instead of taking the tooth pick from me and feeding himself he just put his mouth on the toothpick.

Sigh…

"Juicy." He nodded wiping his mouth. "You're going to use that?"

"Yeah I think I can… I was thinking of doing apple pie cookies, these would be perfect." I looked up at James and his eyes widened.

"You can do that…?"

"Yeah absolutely." I nodded, so James grabbed a bag of apples and thrusted money towards the woman behind the stand. "James what are you doing?"

"Buying you apples so you can feed me those cookies."

"You don't have to pay for it I'll make them for you for free." I chuckled watching him hold the bag but he shook his head.

"Oh no it's fine I'm going to enjoy those cookies so the least I can do is pay for the apples." I shook my head and gave the woman behind the stand my business card so we can do business whenever they're in season. I walked away with James over to another stand and found just what I was looking for, peaches and raspberries. James grabbed a handful of raspberries and held one up to me. I opened my mouth and he tossed one in. I chuckled and decided to feed him one. When I held it out to him instead of me throwing it he quickly swooped in and took it from my fingers with his mouth and actually licked my fingers as he pulled away.

I don't um; I don't even know what to say about that.

"So what can you do with that?" James questioned and I shrugged.

"I can make a good raspberry and white chocolate cheesecake. Oh and these peaches I can make a peach bar…or a peach raspberry bar." I bought a little bit of each and again exchanged a business card. I glanced to my left to talk to James but he was at another stall chatting to some woman. Ugh of course see I had a feeling he would run off and just talk to some—oh..

He just gave her money and started walking back with a plate that had two slices of pizza. Oh…

"Hey I got us each a slice, I'm starving." He commented as he stood in front of me. "Come on there's a bench over there." I nodded and followed James over to the bench. I put the bags down in between us and James took his slice before giving me the plate with mine.

"Mm...This is so good." I sighed after I took a bite.

"Not as good as anything you make." He said as he took another bite, "But it is pretty good." He nodded and continued to eat the pizza. The two of us finished our lunch and went around the farmer's market a bit more. James ended up buying a bouquet of violets and giving it to me. "I couldn't help myself; pretty flowers should go to a beautiful girl." He grinned staring down at me before the two of us walked back to his car. Oh my goodness that isn't fair, he's being so sweet how can someone like that be a slut?

NO! That's how they operate. They see one tactic doesn't work so they go ahead with another. Ugh I don't know what to do but I need to get a handle on this and not let James sway me into liking him.

Well we got back to my apartment and James sat on a stool at the counter while I got to work on making some desserts. He took this as the time to tell me stories about when they all lived at some hotel called the Palm Woods when they were teenagers and just starting out. James told me how Carlos always wore a helmet and would stay in the pool for hours, and all he ate was corndogs. How Logan was essentially a moron in the romance department and couldn't even figure out how to ask a girl out on a date. Then he said how Kendall was the one with the plan and always solved whatever problem they were in. James then told me how he was the one that accidentally got engaged to some princess, lead an entire life of romance with a Spanish star for a few hours, then kissed a super spy in London.

Wow has he had an eventful romantic life.

When the cookies, cake, and bars were all done, I set them all on the counter to let them cool but James had other intentions.

"No James it's too hot!" He reached for the cookie and yelped before yanking his hand back and sucking on his fingers. "Come here." I shook my head and lead him to the sink to pour cold water over his fingers.

"Thanks nurse." He chuckled staring down at me. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Warn you about hot foods…?" I looked up at him and he laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess so, so can I try that stuff now?"

"Sure." I chuckled and James walked over and tried one of everything, he kept moaning and groaning for each bite and it was a little uncomfortable to listen to.

"God this is so good, you're a wonderful woman you know that? You'd make me so happy if you went on a date with me." James said as he took another cookie.

"Uhhh…" I swallowed staring at him and James just continued to gaze at me. "Okay…"

"Great." James showed me his dazzling smile, "You're going to enjoy it." He winked at me.


	8. Struck Gold

**(**_**Sorry guys I had a really busy day today and this looks like the only update I'll get out. I'd just like to thank you guys for taking the time to read my stories, and even reviewing them! It means so much to me and I can't tell you how big I smile when I see that I get a review and someone likes what I'm writing. Well I can, but I don' think that'll describe it perfectly. So I'd just like to say thank you! It's…it feels so awesome. Oh, be on the lookout for **__**Carlos'sCupcake**_**, **_** I heard she just got two ideas for Logan stories and they sound pretty promising ;D**_

**Kachilee07: Really? Do I get a cape? I want a cape. Oh man…actually the sad part is that I have like 4 capes of my own. Sigh. Woohoo glad you loved it; you'll REALLY love this then!**

**Paumichyy: YES! A REAL DATE WITH THE LOVELY DIAMOND**

**Am4muzik: James is so smooth, that a baby's bare bottom doesn't even compare! That was a weird comparison…**

**Henderson1993: Woot thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**Emy. Elle: LMAO, someone has to record it and then send you a copy of him running around in that :P.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: WHOA NO COFFEE!? I feel special, that's awesome…morning coffee, I just can't do that. I always have it AFTER breakfast, I make no sense. Ah no problem with the massive updating, I had a three day weekend, so I took full advantage of being a lazy fuck. Ah, James' tongue and raspberries, sounds like a promising good time.**

**Annabellex2: Glad you caught up! Yeah I hope he's being nice because he actually is well, nice and gives a crap, and isn't just going to turn out to be an asshole.)**

* * *

"So how was that friend date with James yesterday?" Lucy grinned as I walked over to her table with Stacy and set down her slice of pie in front of her.

"Yeah, he didn't stare at anyone else and make comments did he?" Stacy questioned while sipping her milkshake.

"Actually…." I pulled over a chair and sat down with them for a moment. "It went surprisingly well." No one could miss the Cheshire cat like grin that came across Lucy's face as she dropped the fork and leaned forward, letting her chin rest on her palm.

"Please tell me more little Miss Baker girl." Lucy said, "I need to know what made it go so surprisingly well."

"Um…"I shrugged and played with the hem of my apron. "Well he was just a little bit different. Still cocky and confident with himself but he was sweet. WE went to the farmer's market yesterday and he ended up buying a bunch of apples so I could make him the new apple pie cookies as a tester batch. Uh, yeah he ate a raspberry and licked my fingers, bought me a slice of pizza—"

"Whoa wait a minute!" Stacy slapped her hand on the table and turned her body towards me. "James licked your fingers?"

"How'd that tongue feel on your skin?" Lucy laughed, and when I turned red she laughed even more, so I decided to ignore that comment.

"Y-yeah he fed me a raspberry so I fed him one…and he um, licked my fingers."

"Okay…wow alright." Stacy nodded. "Continue then!"

"So…after that we went back to my apartment so I could test out the new seasonal recipes, James was my guinea pig. He really loved all of it so that was good. Then um, well he asked me on a date-date so I said yes." I chewed on my lip and stared at the two girls. Stacy's milkshake went flying out of her nose and onto the table while Lucy jumped up and threw her hands in the air.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE? THAT'S AWESOME I MEAN!—"She quickly composed herself and sat back down in her chair. "I mean, what possessed you to say yes? Don't you think he's a slut out for only one thing?" Lucy questioned. She's right…I do, or did; I don't know….he was just so sweet!

"Kind of, sort of. I mean, I still somewhat do. He was just so sweet to me yesterday and it was this whole different side to him that was really nice to experience! I don't know if that whole 'slut' thing his just a front of his or what, but… I'm going to try my luck tonight on this date with him and hope it goes well." I nodded at my two gal pals and the two of them smiled at me.

"Hey ya never know; you could be his soul mate!" Lucy smirked and elbowed me.

"The girl that brings James Diamond back from the brink of slutty-hood!" Stacy nodded in agreement as she wiped up the table. "So what will you be wearing tonight? Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I have no idea! "I told her honestly as I stood up to go back to the kitchen. "I don't know what to wear either."

"Well James _loves_ a good red dress." Lucy nodded with a sideways smile. "A girl in a red dress just drives him wild."

"Okay…I'll keep that in mind." I nodded at Lucy. "Thanks guys!" I called to them as I walked to the kitchen.

"No problem!" Lucy said happily.

"Have fun on your date tonight Maddie!" Stacy called after me. "Also I need another bacon cheesecake to go!"

"You got it!" I laughed.

* * *

Well, on my way home from work I decided to make a quick detour to one of the boutiques that were along the way. I know, it's a bit pricey but I decided to let myself splurge when I decided to buy a bright red one shoulder dress. I don't know where he's taking me and well, I'd like to make sure that I look nice. I went home and showered so I didn't smell like the bakery, even though it's a delightful smell. I changed and paired the dress with my black pumps and diamond studs, then grabbed a light jacket.

I hope I look okay, I'm not in love with James or anything but I would hate it if he was looking at someone else during our date tonight, so I have to make sure I look good.

I was just putting on the finishing touches of makeup when the doorbell rang. I hastily applied my lip gloss and scurried over to the door. When I opened it James stood there in a black suit with a red button down and skinny black tie, oh wow, we match.

"Well don't you look stunning? You're the first girl that's ever out dressed me that's for sure." James smiled sticking out a red rose for me. I couldn't help but blush and smile as I took the rose from him. He somehow always has the right words to say.

"Thank you James! You look great! You clean up very well!" I smiled as I set the rose down and grabbed my purse and jacket.

"Yeah I know." He shrugged and stuck his hand out to me. "Come on, the limo's waiting!"

"I'm coming—the limo?" My eyes just about bulged out of my head when he said that, and it didn't help that all he did was wink and drag me away from the apartment. "The limo? Why are we taking a limo?"

"Because it's a date." James said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-but a limo? I mean...that's—"

"Shh." James pressed his finger against my lips. "Just enjoy it." He escorted me out of the building where there was indeed a limo waiting in front, and the driver stood by the door holding it open for us. "Ladies first, cupcake." I climbed into the limo and James climbed in beside me. The door was shut and I felt his eyes staring at me as I just looked around the limo interior in awe. "Never been in a limo before?" He questioned as though it was just some regular thing.

"Uh…once or twice." I mumbled, "Wow, it's nice in here."

"Have to have the perfect ride for a perfect date." James said smoothly as he reached over and popped open a bottle of champagne and poured it into two flutes. "Here you go."

"Thank you…" I mumbled and took a small sip. Wow I mean…a _limo_? This is how the date starts, with a limo? That's amazing I don't even know what to expect this is…outrageous. Wow. The limo ride was about twenty minutes long, and before I knew it we were pulling up to the marina. James chuckled at the confused expression on my face as the limo stopped and the door was opened.

"Come on, I think you'll enjoy this."

"Well what are we doing here?"

"You'll see, just trust me." James climbed out of the car and held his hand out to me. I took his hand and let him lead me down the dock until we came across a luxury boat waiting there at the end. "I hope you don't get sea sick."

"Luckily I don't." I chuckled and as James stepped onto the boat, he then lifted me by my waist to get me inside. "Wow…"

"I'm strong too." He winked and gestured over to the seating area. "Come on, this is nice, have you ever seen the stars out while on the ocean?"

"I haven't! Never…"

"Glad I'm there to be your first then." He chuckled and sat beside me, draping his arm around my shoulder. The boat started to pull away, and already everything was just so relaxing and calm. "See those stars?" James pointed to the sky and I followed his finger. "They don't nearly sparkle as bright as your eyes do."

Oh no…I can't hold out any longer.

"That….was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I breathed turning to stare at James.

"You're not hanging around the right crowd then M&M." James murmured cupping my face and kissing me. Okay…. Okay I'm just kidding myself if I think I can hold out at this point. I couldn't help it, his lips are just so soft and with his hands cupping my face…I just closed my eyes and held his wrists as I kissed him back. A few minutes later we were still kissing, and we hadn't even noticed that there was a table put out right in front of us with our dinner for the night, not until we both pulled away and were smiling like idiots. "Huh, looks like dinner's ready."

"Yes it is." I nodded and the two of us began to eat our dinner, which…was absolutely amazing as well. "Hey James, why are you the only one in the group single?" I just can't wrap my head around it, if he's this sweet, how is he single?

"Well I haven't found the right girl yet Maddie." James' face was a bit still as he answered the question. "I do meet a lot, and I mean _a lot _of girls."

Well…that's…nice to know I guess.

"Right…"I nodded sipping my wine and staring at him.

"But none of them really interested me or drew me close to them. There was nothing interesting or…well really there was nothing to them. They were so easy to see through. I have a feeling that's changed though." James looked at me quickly before staring back at his plate.

"Really? You think it's changed?"

"Yeah, I think I struck gold." James winked at me.


	9. Giddy As Can Be

**(am4muzik: D'aww James is like the perfect man isn't he?**

**SHY: THE CUTENESS IT KILLS!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I hope he really likes her too, because if he doesn't and he's just stringing her along that's a total dick move and she should retaliate with a laxative cake.**

**Kachilee07: Psh, I will not object to wearing a cape. James…he should honestly write a book on how to pick up the ladies.**

**Paumichyy: YES HE DID KISS HER THAT MARVELOUS MAN!**

**PerfectPiranha: Aw I'm glad you love my stories that mean a lot! But oh hell yeah if I was going on a date with James I'd wear whatever color dress that guy adores too.**

**Emy. Elle: Well I'm sure James would be your guinea pig for sexual things lol. **

**Btrfanfiction1516: OH YEAH they got fancy on that date!**

**Annabellex2: I hope James is sincere too because their date was so sweet!)**

* * *

I feel like I'm just high off of life. That date I had last night with James was so amazing, I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't have a good night! After dinner we shared dessert and just stayed on the boat for a little while longer as we stared at the stars and cuddled. Perhaps we stole a few kisses from each other as well. I just can't help it he... he says the sweetest things that I've never been told before and it's so unbelievable! It feels like a dream and I really thought it was until I woke up with a text message from him.

**I had a great time last night cupcake, let's do it again.**

Everything just feels like a dream, and I suppose my good mood showed today at the bakery. The music was a bit louder than usual and I couldn't help but dance around a bit as I ran from the back kitchen to the front to put sweets into the display.

"Well if it isn't the best baker in the world?" I looked up to see Logan with a grin on his face as he removed his sunglasses. "You look like you're in a good mood!" He commented as he came forward and rested his forearms on the counter.

"I'm in a great mood." I grinned and turned to him. I pulled out a cookie from the display and gave him one as I went over to a stack of cakes to frost them. "I went on my date last night with James, it was amazing Logan he's so sweet! I don't understand how he's single but it was amazing! We had dinner on a boat, under the stars! The things he said! I take back everything I ever thought about him." I sighed dreamily as I spread the buttercream around. I glanced over and Logan just chuckled and took a bite of the cookie.

"Yeah James has that little bit of magic about him." He shook his head and took another bite.

"He does! Like magic….he said such sweet things! He wants to go out again." I took out a piping bag and replaced the tip so I could pipe out a few roses. "He calls me different nicknames too, he says M&M and sometimes cupcake, I don't know why but I like it."

"I think this might be the most I've heard you speak!" Logan comments and I can't help but blush and shake my head as I return my focus back to the flower. "Hey there's nothing wrong with that. You're as giddy as a school girl. This is…totally new to see of you but it's nice." Logan finished up the cookie. "When are you two going out again?"

"I don't know." I shrug, and I'm not lying either. He said he wants to go out again, we just haven't settled on when or where, but I do know that I'm not opposed to seeing him. I just hope I'm not being lied to, I hope this really is the sweet and amazing side to James, and that whole slut attitude was an act. Hey a girl can dream right? "But I can't wait."

"Well I'm happy for you Maddie." Logan smiles and it seems genuine. "Hey maybe you'll be boyfriend and girlfriend you know, exclusive together!"

"Maybe!" I smile at him but I don't want to keep my hopes up, you know, just in case! I know the date was magical but you never know just what might happen. Considering I thought of James as a rude man slut, I think I have a right to be about five percent skeptical of us becoming exclusive. "But we only had our first date; let's not jump ahead of ourselves now."

"Yeah you're right." Logan nodded and watched me while chewing on his bottom lip, that usually means he has something to say.

"So what did you come in here for Logan?"

"Well aside from wanting to find out how you enjoyed the date, which, was very much." He winked at me and I chuckled and started to put the roses on top of the cake." I need to pick up…" Logan took a piece of paper out of his pocket and read off the list. "A pound of those Italian rainbow cookies, one bacon caramel bourbon cheesecake, raspberry lemon cookies, macadamia nut cookies, and fudge brownies." He nodded and put the list down.

"You guys are pigging out today huh?" I chuckled as I started to prepare his very large order.

"Well we're going to be stuck at the studio for quite a while today so we're stocking up." He watched as I started to box everything up for him. "Unless of course you want to deliver those goodies so you can see James?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. As lovely as that would be I would have to decline.

"As nice as that sounds you little…match maker you, I don't go on the deliveries, and I like to stay here and bake and decorate." I chuckled and boxed everything up before swiping Logan's credit card. After he signed the receipt and I handed him his bags he just shrugged.

"I'm just saying you know you can pay James a visit while he's all lonely at the recording studio, stuck with three other dudes who aren't a pretty girl!" He sang knowingly as he walked out the door. "Bye Maddie!"

"Bye Logan." I chuckled and shook my head as he left. So he wants me to go see James at the studio while they're recording hm? Well I do suppose I could do that. I mean…we are on good terms after our lovely date and they usually stay late. Logan even said they'll be there for a long time. A surprise visit could be fun!

* * *

So I might have told Lucy that I was going down to the studio to visit James today. She of course yelled at me and demanded that I give her the details of my date tomorrow since I didn't tell her everything today.

Well after closing the shop I went to Rocque Records and told the lovely woman in front that I was there to visit the boys. She must have thought I was a crazed fan because at first she didn't believe me, but she had one of them verify that they knew me so I could go on in. I walked down the hallway and peered into each room to try to find out where the boys were. As I turned a corner I yelped in surprise when I felt someone's hands on my waist and my feet were off of the ground. I was quickly spun around and I came face to….chest. I looked up and saw James grinning down at me.

"Hey James." I smiled and found myself blushing, I don't know why, I guess I can't help but feel a little nervous and anxious around him. "I thought I'd drop by!"

"Well I like this surprise." He smirked and leaned down to kiss me, and I just couldn't resist him with his lips on mine. "How was work today?"

"Pretty good as usual." I replied as I let him hold my hand and drag me down the hallway. I can definitely get used to him holding my hand.

"Just pretty good huh?" He questioned, and I nodded when he turned to the side to look down at me. "That's funny…"

"Why is that funny?"

"Well a little bird told me you were giddy and dancing and singing around the bakery today. Someone said you just couldn't stop smiling." He smirked and pinched my cheek. Oh great Logan told him, now he _knows_ he did a wonderful job for a first date.

"Well….can you blame me? That date was…it was—"

"Shh." He pressed his finger against my lips." I know, it was perfect." He smirked at me. I chuckled and shook my head, then realized we were in a much larger room that was set up so they could record. I looked around and noticed behind a glass wall Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. I smiled and waved over to them and they waved back to me. I continued to look around and noticed the box that had the cheesecake was completely empty, of course Carlos already finished that entire cake, by himself I'm sure. James' hand left mine and I didn't even realize I was pouting. "Hey don't pout cupcake, you're about to be blown away." He winked at me and walked into the booth with his friends. I shook my head and stared down at the ground before finding a chair to sit down on. The boys all listened to their producer, a very loud…loud man, before breaking out into song.

I don't recognize this song at all… Oh, it must be off of their new album!

I have to say, this is really nice, it's almost like my own personal concert! The boys sound amazing, which makes me wonder why this Gustavo guy just screamed at the 'dogs' to sing better and that they were off key….well I suppose that's why I'm not in music, I can't tell if they're off pitch.

"That was really nice!" I smiled and clapped when they were done going through it the second time. "What's that song called?"

"Cruise Control." James answered. "So you really liked it?"

"I did." I smiled and nodded at him. "You all sounded great! If that's on your upcoming album then you guys are going to do so well!"

"Aw thanks M&M." Carlos grinned. "Hey did you bring anymore cake with you?"

"CARLOS!" The other three shouted at him.

"Sorry no I didn't." I laughed and shook my head. "Next time I will though." I promised him once I saw his little pout. Gosh, that guy's metabolism must be insane…

"Really?" Carlos smiled hopeful.

"Nope, she's lying. Next time she comes by she'll have a treat only for me, right cupcake?" James smirked at me.

Oh dear, that sent shivers up my spine, that's not weird is it?


	10. I Knew You Were Trouble

**(SHY: James is quite the dreamy man!**

**Paumichyy: Logan would be terrible at keeping secrets! Oh yes James is just so precious I could pinch his cheeks.**

**Btrfanfiction1516: Oh my god that is the perfect plan. Each of us could have our own James to cuddle with and just keep in our bedrooms forever!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I'm glad you love my stories, but you're far more awesome than I! But yeah, Logan's mouth is a little slut, just open and out there spewing details! At least Carlos saves it by being super precious and asking for cake.**

**Annabellex2: I hope he is too or else she's going to bake him a poisonous cake lol**

**Kachilee07: I updated! Wa-hoo! Oh I don't think you'll be the only one who will be having some words with James if he's just playing her. That slut.**

**Emy. Elle: Lol James will always be mean to Carlos, some brotherly love :P But yea she's quite lucky she didn't see some random chick dry humping him.**

**Am4muzik: I'm so super glad you love the adorable-ness!**

**Grayhap: Well now you have more, enjoy!)**

_**Okay, I tried really hard to stay away and take a break from writing but I just can't do that, it's my cocaine and I've been DYING to write something down….I have no will power huh? Lol**_

* * *

Well, it is safe to say that I am quite the happy girl. Today James and I make two months together. Yes, we're actually an official couple! We had gone on a couple of dates and well, one night James and I were lying on the beach along with everyone else. We were star gazing and listening to the waves crash against the shore, it couldn't have been any more peaceful. My head was resting on James' bicep because his arm was underneath my shoulders so he could hold my hand; and he just leaned down and kissed my cheek before uttering '_will you be my girlfriend?'_

Ugh, my heart exploded!

I know, I know, I was so against having anything at all to do with James because of how he was acting and how cocky he was, but look how he turned around and surprised me! He's just been so sweet and charming, and he takes me out on the most amazing dates, even if it's just as simple as going out to a movie. I just…I don't know, there's something about him that just adds a little magic to everything we do together!

The girls say I seem a lot happier. Not to say that I was down on myself before going out with James. But, they said I'm a bit more happy and outgoing and…giddy like a school girl, as Logan had put it before. I don't mind this at all, I can't help the way I feel and if James just so happens to make me a little better version of myself, well I am not opposed to that at all! I…I don't know, I don't know how to explain it it's just, my heart feels light and wonderful. I could probably get held up at gunpoint in my store and—

Well no, no actually let's not make that a scenario because I don't want to jinx myself, but…I don't know I guess I could get punched in the face by Mike Tyson and just smile and laugh because I feel so good! There, that's less likely of a situation to happen, so it's okay for me to say it.

"Two months with James Diamond…" Lucy grinned as I walked closer to her. Yes well, I took off from the bakery today, my staff is good enough to handle everything, I trained them like they were little soldiers, but you know, fun soldiers. "I never thought I'd see the day, this is immaculate! Ugh, so rich." Lucy sighed heavily with a big smile. There seems to be something off with her, I think she might be enjoying it way more than I am. It's just….odd! She's very involved with us, I think it's sweet but also I'm a bit curious. Actually about a month ago I went down to Rocque Records to pay a visit to James, you know, bring him lunch, as well as cake for Carlos because he was begging for one, and I saw something very interesting. Right when I was approaching the doors, James was _running_ over to them wearing a nude thong.

"_I uh….I lost a bet." James muttered and moved his sweaty hair away from his forehead, but of course had no shame in showing himself off in the thong._

"_Sheesh, what bet did you lose to make you run in a thong?" I questioned, and it was so difficult to keep my eyes from wandering down, but I managed not to be a complete pervert and I just kept my eyes on his face! It was a challenge, but I was able to do it._

"_Yeah don't worry about it." James shook his head then smirked. "You're having a hard time keeping your eyes up aren't you? Come on, give me a hug!" He outstretched his arms to me and I found myself turning red at the thought of hugging a practically naked, sweating James Diamond._

"_No I'm good, I'm showered and clean!" I squealed and ran into the record studio before I could be snatched up by him._

"So you assumed James was going to remain a promiscuous male forever?" I questioned as she led me across the mall to –oh god we're going to Victoria's Secret?

"Well…yeah, either that or die from some scorned one night stand killing him." She shrugged casually and dragged me inside.

"That's a lovely thought…." I muttered under my breath and looked around this store. "What are we doing here?" I mean, quite honestly I haven't found the need to buy er…. Cute lingerie, I usually just go to the department store and get myself some stuff, it's not like anyone will see it! Well I guess now the situation is different.

"Well a little dimpled boy told me, who was told by James, that the two of you have yet to sleep together!" She chuckled at me and shook her head before pinching my cheek. "God you're adorable! So we're going to buy you some sexy lingerie for after your little two month dinner you'll be having dessert!" She tugged on my forearm leading me around. "Red drives him crazy."

"Okay…we'll go with red then…" Well, it's no use fighting her, she somehow always gets her way no matter what, it's like she has some sort of secret gift about her. Plus I um…I definitely would like to get with James tonight.

"Oh, you're listening to me, I like it." She grinned and ran over to a mannequin wearing a this lacy red bra and …weird garter and stockings and, yeah it looks like too much. "How's this?"

"That looks way too complicated for me to put on." I shrugged, at least I'm honest. Knowing me I would have to ask him for help in putting that on, and then it would just defeat the whole purpose.

"Pft, I'll buy it for myself then." Lucy walked to the rack and herself the same set, only in black. Ah, Kendall sure is a lucky man. We looked around the entire store and I didn't find a single thing I liked, so we went around one more time and picked one out for me. It was nice, a lacey red slip with like…this demi cut bra that really left nothing to the imagination. But the back was ruffled and it was kind of cute!

"James will love that; he'll rip it right off of you." She nodded in excitement as I handed the cashier my money. "Literally though." She added when I gathered my change and walked out the store with her. "He's known to be a bit aggressive in bed, so he'll probably rip that right off of you before fucking you senseless—aw you're blushing again! So precious." She threw her head back laughing as we walked out of the store.

Well wait a minute!

"Wait so I just paid fifty five dollars for a slip that I might not ever wear again because he will rip it? Well that's just a huge waste of money I might as well return it!"

"No no no!" Lucy yelled and stopped me from turning around. "Trust me! It'll be worth it!"

"Uh huh…"I rolled my eyes and the two of us continued to go shopping. I bought a ruffled black skirt to wear with a blouse and pumps, seems like I wear a lot of red lately! After that we bought some new makeup and the two of us shared a light lunch before going our separate ways.

* * *

Oh James is just the cutest. We went out to dinner and he surprised me by taking me to this Indian restaurant that I've been dying to go to! Everything was just so good. Then afterwards we went to this great little café and shared dessert. We were feeding each other and I felt like I was in a movie, it was just so sweet and perfect.

As for now….well I might be on top of James on the sofa of his very large house. "Wait a second!" I pulled away from him. "Go to your bedroom!" James laughed and walked away after I climbed off of him and ran into the bathroom. I stripped my clothes until I was just down to the slip, and like Lucy, I sprayed myself with a bit of fruity body spray. I went over to his bedroom and stood outside the door. "Close your eyes."

"Come on cupcake don't tease me that way!" James pleaded and I found myself giggling.

"Close them! Please!"

"Fine!" I peeked around the corner to double check, and sure enough James had his eyes closed. I scurried over to the bed and sat up in front of him on my knees. When I told him to open them his jaw just about dropped before curving up into a smirk. "Well damn, aren't you sexy?" He wrapped a strong arm around my waist and pulled me on to his lap, instantly forcing his lips on my own. After a moment I pulled away and started kissing down his jaw line, down his neck until I found his pulse point where I began to suck.

"Damn…"James groaned and tightened his grip on my waist." Best bet ever..." He muttered.

BET?

"BET?!" I pulled away and stared at him. "What do you mean by bet?" James eyes were suddenly wide and he looked completely terrified.

"Nothing! I didn't say bet I said…uh, bed ever, because everything feels you know, better on a nice soft mattress." Oh as if I'll believe that!

"Explain to me right now James Diamond!" I pushed him down by his shoulders and climbed off of him, standing on the far side of the bed.

"Maddie it's really nothing—"

"Is that it? Just a bet to sleep with me or something!?" I yelled and…god I feel so incredibly stupid.

"No! It was just a bet that Lucy and I had—"Lucy?!

"LUCY?! OH GOD THAT EXPLAINS SO MUCH!" I shook my head and marched back to the bathroom with James hot on my heels. "I can't believe you guys!"

"Maddie let me explain!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT; IT'S NICE TO KNOW IM JUST THE PRODUCT OF A BET!" I turned around and slapped hi macros the face before pulling my clothes on.

"It was just a bet to date for a month, not to sleep together—"

"Oh only a month huh?! God and look at us, two months! I've inconvenienced you haven't I? Ugh, screw you James Diamond I knew you were trouble!" I pushed past him and stormed out of his house.

"Maddie you're too far away from your place to leave by foot!" He's right; I'm way far out of my area.

"I DON'T CARE!" I turned around and glared up at him, "Leave me alone and stay away from me I swear I will run around all this super white uptight community screaming fire and calling you a rapist if you take another step towards me!" James' eyes were wide and he swallowed, just staring at me as I walked backwards.

"Maddie—"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"


	11. Why?

**(kachilee07: That "come to Jesus" talk had me dying of laughter! Oh yeah, it really wasn't all that bad but Maddie doesn't know that because James is an idiot who lets things slip at completely the wrong time!**

**Paumichyy: I know! The moron, he would have been in the clear and no one would have ever known!**

**Emy. Elle: Damn right you wear red if it's James Diamond that you're trying to date! Oh yeah he had a great set up to get some ass but the retard went and blew it, sigh.**

**Annabellex2: I know! If James never said it and took that to his grave, everything could have been avoided….hopefully Maddie doesn't bake him into a cake.**

**SHY: Because James isn't that bright! Lol**

**Carlos'sCupcake: LOL well she was quite the angry one when she ran out! I'd imagine shopping with Lucy in that store was great, so imagine taking Lucy to a sex store? ROFL**

**Btrfanfiction1516: I KNOW! He screwed up, idiot.**

**Grayhap: I did stop there, lmao but don't worry, there's more!**

**Am4muzik: MMM Lucy was thinking that she was not going to get roped into that whole mess lol.**

**Henderson1993: thank you I'm glad you love it, but hopefully these two eggheads can fix this!)**

* * *

I hate to admit that I have resorted to listening to Taylor Swift quite a lot. In fact, if I had less self-control, my bakery would just play all over her songs on repeat constantly, but I won't allow myself to spread my hatred/depression to my coworkers. I feel like such an idiot. I was right about James, I was exactly right about him, I'm just shocked that Lucy was involved. I knew she had something up her sleeves, but I never thought it was a bet about me. James did lose a bet, that's why he was running around in that thong, maybe he was supposed to get rid of me after a month and lost, so that's why he had to run around. Either way, I don't like to have things about me behind my back, that irritates me very much.

Well, the following day I had texts and missed phone calls from both Lucy and James. Asking where I was, if I was okay, trying to tell me that this was all just a huge misunderstanding. I simply told them that I did not want to see them and that if they came into my store bad things would happen to them. I wasn't lying, and I'm not over-exaggerating at all. I don't want to see them, I don't want them in my store, and I want nothing to do with them, at all.

* * *

"It was the scariest shit I had ever seen." James remarked to his friends. The entire gang was gathered at James' house a few days later to try and understand what was going on between Maddie and all of them. She was distant and quiet whenever the guys walked in to the bakery, even towards Logan! When the ladies walked in she was especially quiet, worried that they would gossip to Lucy what Maddie was saying, however Lucy and James weren't allowed to set foot at all. James had just finished explaining why Maddie was in the mood to set everyone on fire, and after _everyone_ proceeded to slap and punch him, he was allowed to continue speaking.

"How scary could it possibly be?" Logan chuckled. "It's Maddie! She's the super sweet baker I've never seen her mad!"

"Well when we walked into the bakery she wasn't too happy." Carlos nodded to Logan who shrugged.

"Well, being quiet and annoyed is totally different than this 'unbridled rage' James says she had." Kendall laughed and glanced at James. "Seriously James, scared of a little baker?"

"You know I'm going to have to side with James on this one." Camille nodded and patted James on the shoulder. "The quiet, super nice ones are usually the ones with all that pent up rage. She could totally snap and murder James and bake him into a cake and feed him to us." James let out his signature high pitched yelp and jumped out of his chair.

"WHAT DO I DO!?" James shouted as he walked around in a circle.

"What do WE do?" Lucy corrected. "She hates me too ya know!"

"Baby you're a girl; she'll probably forgive you sooner than she'll forgive James." Kendall said reassuringly as he kissed her temple and draped an arm over her shoulders. "James on the other hand is fucked."

"No he's not she left before he could get some!" Carlos added quickly before erupting into laughter.

"NOT FUNNY!" James screamed, but everyone started to giggle and laugh at him. "Guys come on this is serious I don't know what to do."

"Well how do you feel about her?" Stacy questioned and glanced up at James. "Honestly James how do you feel about Madison. No time for bullshit now."

"I like her!" James sighed and flopped back down on his arm chair. "I really, really like her a lot. She is so pretty—"

"Oh no no no, don't go there with looks!" Camille interrupted quickly.

"We want to know what you feel about her aside from looks, what do you like about her James? Come on spit it out." Stacy ordered and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees as she stared at James. He sighed and let out a huge breath of air. "Wow, you don't even—"

"She's sweet. She's incredibly sweet and when I see her, I honestly feel my heart skip a beat and my chest tightens, my stomach turns into knots. Maddie is so caring and friendly, but she's not some…big boobed bimbo or totally clueless. No, she's smart and she has such drive and passion about what she does and I love that. She's guarded I'll give her that, but it makes her that much better! She's not an easy girl to get and I love that because I know that no one else has a shot with her, I had that but I blew it." James sighed and shook his head, staring at his shoes. "She's not really daring, she's shy and reserved and not as crazy as the rest of us, but…maybe that's something you need you know? Maddie's just considerate, and genuine and—"

"Oh my god." Lucy's jaw dropped, completely interrupting James.

"What?"

"You _really_ do like her! A lot!" Camille gasped in surprise.

"This is shocking." Logan added.

"We didn't think you could ever like someone that much so fast!" Kendall added.

"She does bake really good cheesecakes…" Carlos mumbled to no one in particular but himself.

"What are you guys talking about!?" James growled and sat up. "Now I'm just getting annoyed."

"James Diamond, the man with the blackened heart opposed to love, chaser of simple fucks, is in love." Stacy smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, watching as James' eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

"L-love? M-me in love? Ha! HAHA!" James laughed nervously before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

"Pussy." Lucy muttered while shaking her head.

* * *

"Hey Maddie." Logan smiled walking into the bakery. Maybe I should talk a bit more this time, he came in about a week ago and I barely uttered any words. I feel bad, Logan and I are perhaps the closest because well, he would make fun of James with me and it was rather amusing!

"Hello Logan." I nodded towards him, "Can I get you anything?"

"Two jelly doughnuts, one chocolate crème doughnut, and the answer to this question. Are you feeling okay?" He leaned on the counter and I just nodded towards him as I bagged up his treats.

"Of course I'm alright, it was only two months of dating, and I'm not heartbroken. A part of me knew that somehow I'd end up hurt. I'm over it." I shrugged and handed him the paper bag, opening the register so I could give him his change.

"Come on you shouldn't feel that way about James." I looked up at Logan, and I guess my eyes were blazing fire or turned into lasers because his own eyes widened and he leaned back a bit. "I mean well….it sucks that you went into that with a feeling that he was going to hurt you."

"Well I'm over it." I gave him his change and watched as he shoved it into his back pocket.

"Are you going to talk to him at all? What would you do if he just …walked in here or something?" Logan questioned.

"I'd ignore him; I don't want to deal with James anymore I'm _done_ with him." I nodded to make sure he got my point.

"Okay…well feel better Maddie, I'll see you around okay? Maybe you can come over to watch some movies with Camille and I."

"I'd like that Logan." I smiled a bit and waved to him as he left the bakery. After a full day of work I closed up shop and walked home to my apartment. When I stepped inside I nearly screamed my head off seeing someone sitting on the sofa in the dark. He leaned forward so his face was illuminated by the candles he lit on the coffee table and I saw that it was James sitting on my sofa. I flicked the light on and threw my bag on the floor before I marched towards him. "What is wrong with you? How did you even get in here?!" I yelled with my hands on my hips as I glared down at him.

"You keep a spare key above the door frame. Really not a good idea and you're too short so I don't know how you would reach." James chuckled and stood up, of course with his tall frame towering over mine.

"Get out of my apartment before I call the police and have you arrested for breaking in." I threatened while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Cupcake won't you even let me talk?" James ran his fingers through his hair. "Please?"

"No!" I shook my head and tapped my foot on the ground. "I don't want to let you talk so get out—"

"But Maddie—"James put his hands on my shoulders, and I think I just about flipped out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME JAMES DIAMOND!" I screamed and shoved him hard. Oh my god, James flipped over the couch. I didn't think I was that strong. Well, thank you fifty pound bags of flour and sugar… "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! I knew you were going to be terrible and would just screw me over! I knew that somehow, in some way that I was going to end up hurt by you. A man whore like you that's always getting women, what would you want with someone like me huh? Oh, I know, maybe it was just a challenge right? Let's get the baker, she's not easy, I'd love a good challenge. Oh and that bet? How RUDE are you! ASSHOLE!" I slapped him on the arm as soon as he stood up and continued to yell at him. "You hurt me! Do you think I don't get hurt enough by regular guys on the street!? Do you think I don't get hurt enough when I try to casually ask some cute guy out at the register when they're leaving only to find out they're not interested? Huh? Do you think I don't get hurt or rejected enough that you just had to stroll right in and start making me feel secure, only to crush me?"

"Maddie please—"

"No James! No! I should have _known_ this was going to happen, I should have listened to my gut and rejected you and told you to leave me alone! Why in the hell would you possibly want anything to do with me? Huh? I don't look like all those girls you've dated! I don't look like the girls you sleep with casually, have on your arm one day, gone the next. I'm not a six foot supermodel James; I'm a short chubby baker! So tell me, okay? Tell me James, just what the hell did you want from me because it wasn't my looks, and if this was all just a game of sport for a stupid bet, just tell me why." I sighed, feeling myself grow light headed from all of the yelling, and stood there waiting for James' answer.


	12. Sweet Treat

**(kachilee07: YEAH SHE'S TOUGH! Don't fuck with the baker, sweet on the outside, totally nuts and dangerous on the inside, oh yeah! To be fair though if James scared the shit out of me by sneaking into my apartment I would throw him over a sofa too.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Yeah, yelling just takes a lot out of you! Kind of feel awesome after it though lol. Well hopefully Logan satisfies ya here! Not sexually though, lol.**

**Am4muzik: Oh god I know I am the QUEEN at leaving cliff hangers when no one wants a cliff hanger lmao. **

**Btrfanfiction1516: Don't worry, all shall be answered right now!**

**Emy. Elle: I know, James, that little nut job fainting at the realization that he's in love and won't be a slut anymore, they grow up so fast! YES I am a Latin tease just like Carlos, but don't worry there's an update! But you're asleep….ahaha.)**

* * *

I watched as James furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth, as though he wanted to speak but couldn't bring himself to do so. He closed his mouth, opened it again, and straightened up before he finally started to speak to me.

"Look Maddie, I'll tell you just why I like you before I explain that this is all just one big cluster fuck!" James waved his hands around. I rolled my eye and leaned against the back of the sofa, waiting for him to explain to me why he supposedly likes me. Wow, I can't wait to hear this bullshit come flying out of his mouth. "I like you, a lot! You're so sweet you've got like…this sugar coated heart of gold. I walk into your bakery and your employees actually _like_ you. You give them stuff to take home, the extra stuff you have you donate to a shelter. Not many people do that! Then you're just…so devoted and passionate about what you do and I absolutely adore that about you, I love how driven you are when it comes to your bakery because that shows you just won't give up and I love that aspect about you. You're shy, you're reserved, you're not exactly daring but hey, with the group of crazy nut jobs I hang out with, that's a breath of fresh air believe me!" James chuckled but I did not laugh, nope, not giving in that easily. "Oh you know what's a bonus? You're not easy! You're not like every other girl I ever went out with, you're absolutely right about that, but that's what I like about you! You're hard to get, you're a challenge and I like that because you have morals and well…that means other people won't get a shot with you because they're not willing to stick around and fight and try to win the heart of such a great girl." He shifted his weight between his feet before stepping closer to me.

"Now let's not forget how beautiful you are." He stepped closer slowly until his hands rested on my elbows. "Do you think I was lying when I said your eyes sparkle brighter than the stars? How about that dazzling smile hmm? Or what about how you look? So what if you don't look like the usual girls I bring to bed. Those girls are _plastic_ and they've only stuck around for a few hours, I don't want that with you. I love the way you look, I think you're beautiful cupcake, and you know what happens to girls made of plastic? They melt, so what's the point of looking beautiful for a while when it hits ninety degrees, everything melts!" James tried to joke with me, because he knows I think all that fake cosmetic crap is a waste of money and will not make you look good in the long run. Then of course he complimented my eyes, my smile, he called me beautiful…

"So explain that bet to me then James." I looked up at him still not budging; I can't let his words sway me away just like that. Nope, not again, not a second time I just can't have that happen.

"Okay, this is going to clear up this whole entire mess." James nodded and looked down at me. "When we were all at the Palm Woods, Lucy saw how much of a slut I was and said that she'll find me a girlfriend, and if we last over a month, I have to run in a nude thong. She was given several tries. You were her last shot and she _swore_ you and I were going to stay together forever, but if she lost she was going to have to go out on the beach wearing nipple pasties and a thong and run half a mile." James nodded, clearly trying not to laugh. "So Lucy was pushing it so the two of us to get together, because she thought you were going to be really good for me and tame me, and that I'd be good for you to get you to loosen up a bit, and that's why I said it was the best bet ever, because I was so happy to be with you." James finished.

Uh…wait a minute, so this was all just an innocent bet between teenagers on trying to get the slut out of James and kind of make him wholesome, and Lucy thought I would just be perfect for that. Well, I feel like an idiot.

"So it was just a little bet between friends that really had nothing to do with me directly?" I mumbled looking down at his shoes. I screamed at James and shoved him over a couch, only to find out I was completely wrong, now I feel like an idiot.

"Mhm, pretty much." James slid his hands up from my elbows and rested them on my shoulders. "I do genuinely like you Maddie, hell…I really like you, a lot, and I don't want you to murder me and bake me into a cake over a little misunderstanding."

I do not like being wrong, it is not fun being on this end of the spectrum, but I guess in this case it's okay….but still I don't like that.

"So….? Still hate me? Still like me? Want to go back to sneaking me treats from the bakery?" James placed his index finger under my chin and lifted my face so I had to look at his beautiful model face that I wanted to hit with a hammer only moments ago.

"That was the last of the bets right? There's nothing else?" I questioned and he laughed.

"That's it; well actually Carlos has a bet with Stacy on who can eat the most French fries. If he wins she has to blow him any time he asks for it for a week, if she wins he has to do a strip tease for her, lap dance and everything." James threw his head back laughing at his explanation and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Wow, it sounds like either way they win." I chuckled and James quickly nodded.

"It's definitely a win-win situation." James pulled his hands away and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Ah I missed holding you. You're fun to hold you know? Like a bite sized M&M." James laughed and kissed the top of my head. I couldn't hold back my laugh at his stupid joke as I playfully smacked his belly.

"I'm really not that little! And why so many different nick names?"

"Eh, you're a baker, you always smell sweet, and hence I'll call you a whole bunch of sweet nick names." He hugged me tighter and pulled away so he can look at me. "Now since we're uh, good again and I assume together….?" He raised an eyebrow, questioning whether or not I was okay with this, I nodded in response. "Okay, so now that we're all good….does she maybe have something in the refrigerator for me?" He asked hopefully. I rolled my eyes and nodded, shuffling over to the kitchen with him following behind on my heels. "So come on, let me hear it, how much did you miss me?"

"Not much." I shrugged and opened the refrigerator door. I peered inside and looked around to see what I could give James; he'll have to settle on some leftover lasagna. I turned around to see him staring at me, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as his elbow leaned on the counter. "What?"

"Oh come on, you missed me!"

"Pft, no, I got over you pretty quickly." I shrugged and put the Tupperware in the microwave. I turned around again and James was now right in front of me. How did he do that?

"You got over me pretty quickly, did you cupcake?" James slowly stepped closer to me and laced his fingers with mine. "Well then I guess I'll have to win your heart back." He let go of one of my hands and snaked his arm around my waist.

"What uh….what ya doing there James?" I glanced up to see him smiling down at me.

"Ah just getting myself a little sweet treat." He winked at me before lowering his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and sighed happily into the kiss, what? His lips are very soft and I missed his kisses, they're quite nice to be honest with you. I ran my hands up his arms until they met around the back of his neck. James licked my bottom lip but I just pursed my lips and giggled. He groaned a continued to kiss me, repeating this process over and over again until I finally granted him entrance, but then the microwave beeped, signaling his food was ready. I pulled away from him and opened the door to grab his food. When I put it on the counter I glanced at him and saw him pouting like a lost puppy.

"What's the matter?"

"We were just getting to the good stuff." He pouted and sat down on a bar stool.

"Mhm, well I guess next time you won't ask for food before you start to kiss me." I chuckled and sat beside him, grabbing forks for the two of us so we could eat the leftovers.

"So am I winning you ever yet? Hmm?" He elbowed me lightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think kissing is just going to win me over so easily?"

"Yes!"

"Well…." I pushed the food around with my work. "We'll see."

"That's a yes." James chuckled and continued eating. "So we're a hundred percent good? You don't hate me, nothing?"

"I don't hate you James, I get it now, and we're good." I smiled and squeezed his arm, watching him nod happily and turn back to the food. Well….that turned out um, much better than I had expected!


	13. Apologies

**(Paumichyy: yes, back together again cute nicknames and all!**

**Am4muzik: Lol girl, you're not the only one that needs a boyfriend; I need one of those, and a hobby.**

**Stephanie E. M: Naws, cute moment!**

**Annabellex2: Yeah, no more secret bets that can screw him over!**

**Henderson1993: thank you I'm glad you liked it!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: UMMM I really didn't plan on having the end near, but uh….I honestly forgot what I wanted to happen next, so I'll be bringing something else in as soon as I remember.**

**Grayhap: I stopped because I'm a terrible person that likes to leave cliff-hangers or cute moments short!**

**Emy. Elle: LOL she probably should have done a bit more, forced him to beg on his knees, make him….I don't know, wear a dress or something!**

**PerfectPiranha: Hmmm…maybe more bets, but there definitely will be more!**

**Kachilee07: Angry Maddie is definitely funny, a different pace for the usually sweet baker, I like it too!**

**Btrfanfiction1516: I give up; my chapters always have mistakes lmao**

**SHY: Yes don't worry, all is well!)**

_**So this is super short, I had a plan for this, but I completely forgot it LMAO, what a dumbass**_

* * *

I was just closing up shop, making sure everything was turned off and put away when I heard the door to the front open. "We're closed!" I called out as I moved from the back kitchen to the front. I know I turned the sign to show that it was closed, so why would anyone walk right in anyway? Well, as long as it isn't someone here to rob the place it's fine. I was folding up my apron as I reached the front, and I was surprised to see James standing at the counter wearing his adorable sunglasses and leather jacket. "

"Closed huh, so that means I can't get a little cupcake action or…what…?" James smiled when he saw me leave the kitchen. I couldn't fight the huge grin on my face as I tossed the apron on the counter and ran around to greet him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne and closing my eyes as he hugged me tightly. "I'll take that as a yes then, hey cupcake, god you smell like chocolate." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Thanks I think," I smiled and tiptoed up to kiss him, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh so I need a reason to visit my girlfriend?"

"Um, well usually people have reasons." I nodded up at him, and even behind the sunglasses I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"Uh huh…well I do have one! We're all hanging out at Kendall's place. Going to chill around the fire pit, drink, just relax and stuff, I wanted to bring you along." James told me as he pulled away and ran his hands up and down my arms. Um, a get together at Kendall's place, that means that Lucy and everyone else will be there. Well, I um, haven't quite apologized to Lucy, she hasn't walked into the bakery and I didn't exactly reach out to her. I've been a bit of a bad seed lately, just not really reaching out to anyone. I pursed my lips together and look down and away from James, not quite sure what to answer to that. "Oh come on, it won't be bad at all. It'll be fun, and I doubt Lucy will kill you or anything, she thought you were going to kill her so it's fine!"

"Um, I don't know…."

"Come on sugar, you know it'll be fun…" James sang leaning down and pecking all over my face. Ugh, again with the bakery-related nicknames. I don't mind though, they're all very sweet, even if he seems to have more than one and it does become kind of confusing….

"Okay, fine I'll go." I sighed and looked up to see James grin from ear to ear. "Just help me box up some treats, I want to drop them off at the shelter before we go."

"All of them?"

"Don't worry; I'll bring some of them with us to the house." I chuckled and walked behind the counter with James, grabbing boxes so we can put these treats away.

* * *

"SHE BROUGHT GOODIES!" Carlos screamed when he opened the door for James and I. He grabbed the bags of treats from us and _ran_ back inside the house, soon being met by Stacy who grabbed a bag and ran with him outside to the back. Huh, now that I think of it, why didn't we just walk around the house and go straight through to the back?

"Well they're excited to see you." James commented, holding my hand as we walked through the house. "Is….is your palm sweating?"

"No." I scoffed, pulling my hand away and wiping my palm on my jeans. Well, I can't help it; I do feel a little bit nervous. Apologies are not my strong point, I'm a pretty proud person, and I usually try not to make mistakes so I don't have to apologize for them later. The lovely James laughed and put his hand on my back, walking me to the backyard where everyone was sitting around the fire pit Kendall and Lucy had just installed. Carlos was already stuffing his face with a slice of the bacon maple cheesecake, and Stacy was scarfing down the chocolate covered strawberries like her life depended on it. Camille and Logan were snuggled up by the fire, his arms were draped around her shoulders and he was resting his chin on the top of her head. When we walked he nodded his head at James and smiled and waved at me, making Camille grin and wiggle her fingers. This lead to Kendall and Lucy turning around, and Lucy chewed on her lip and looked at the floor. I noticed Kendall pinch her arm and Lucy pouted, jumping out of the chair and walking over to us. "Hey Lucy…" I mumbled staring at the ground. I could hear James snicker and walk away from us to join the guys.

"Hey Maddie." She muttered staring up at the sky.

"Sorry…" we both muttered quietly under our breaths.

"I'm sorry for getting really mad and being really rude to you over something that had nothing to do with me and not letting you explain yourself. It was pretty childish." I mumbled, shoving my hands in my back pocket.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about the bet and keeping you in the dark. It was stupid; I should have at least told ya that I was going to force James into a thong after kicking his ass in a bet." Lucy nodded at me.

"Okay, we're even then." I chuckled as Lucy leaned in and gave me a hug.

"Oh THANK GOD! Now I can start harassing you again. Did you sleep with James yet? I'm dying to know, I hope that lingerie didn't go to waste, that would be such a drag."

Well, that's the Lucy I know and love.

"Actually we did not…yet because uh, well that little bet issue kind of killed the mood. So we just…haven't really gotten around to it." I answered her quietly, but of course nothing with Lucy is ever quiet.

"WHAT?! James how do you not fuck this girl? Did you not see her in that lingerie? Hell it was delicious, like a red lollipop." Lucy gawked, settling beside Kendall on the lounge chair.

Alright, I know that I'm a baker, but why am I always referred to as something food related?

"Believe me Lucy, I'll be taking my share of licks soon enough." James winked at me and Lucy started laughing hysterically. Carlos choked on the cheesecake, Stacy stopped chewing completely and her cheeks were stuffed like a chipmunk. Kendall shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, Camille was giggling, and Logan was rolling his eyes. Oh, and I'm nearly positive I'm about as red as a strawberry.

"Dude I don't doubt it. And you know what? She's totally quiet and shy in front of us but that's such bullshit. Maddie I bet you are the biggest freak in the bed ever. Dude she's going to blow your mind." Lucy said with an affirmative nod at James, who just grinned in excitement and leaned over to wrap an arm around me. I frowned and glanced at Logan who chuckled and shook his head.

"Do we have to embarrass her _every_ time she comes around with something about sex?" Logan questioned, well at least someone is on my side.

"Uh dude, I went a long time without doing this to her, obviously I'm going to do it a ton now." Lucy quickly defended.

"Dude it wasn't that long." Stacy commented, finishing the last of the strawberries.

"Well it felt like ages, I love embarrassing our little M&M." Lucy got up and leaned over Kendall just to ruffle my hair.

"I don't blame you if you dump him again and just stay away." Kendall laughed, but James didn't find that as funny because he leaned over and smacked Kendall on the chest.

"Oh, don't worry; I don't quite plan on leaving any time soon." I smiled and kissed James on the cheek.

"Aw how precious! Lucy cooed.


	14. Hotel Trouble

**(am4muzik: Yeah I'm not surprised lol, Aim to Please is brutal! This one won't be ending soon, I figured out something to do to replace the idea I had lost, so yeah! Hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**PerfectPiranha: Ha, yeah poor Maddie, Lucy absolutely has tons of little comments up her sleeves to tease and harass that poor little baker.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: You were DEFINITELY on a smut roll yesterday, and it seems like you are today too, or at least you might be after those pictures lmao. Yeah, I won't lie, James can lick me too, and I'd be so okay with that. Well, I think after a few years Carlos learned if he's going to eat all of the food, he has to do it in front of people so at least they have a chance to get food and not just be mad at him for hiding it!**

**Emy. Elle: Oh yeah I'm definitely crushing on your man right now, sorry! Not bad at all, licking and James in the same sentence is wonderful!)**

* * *

It was going to be a _long_ day at the bakery today. Aside from regular business hours, I'll be catering an event at the Hard Rock Hotel in San Diego, so a couple of us will be doing some prep work for tomorrow. Currently all of the girls are at their jobs, busting their butts while their men are here. It's a nice change, they haven't all sat down together in the bakery for a long time, so it's nice to look over and see Carlos stealing bits and pieces of the desserts of the other three, what a goofball. Well the boys will probably stay here until closing time, since they said they have nothing to do, and then James said he'll stay late just to watch me boss everyone around in the kitchen. I stood in the front right by the window, frosting a cake when I heard the door open, so I glanced over to see a rather well known actor step through the door.

"Maddie Monroe, how are you ya lovely little thing?" He smiled and stepped right to the counter. This would be Jackson Heart, he's playing the Flash in an upcoming Justice League movie, and he's pretty popular right now. I smiled at him and stuck my hand out to shake his, and he responded by kissing the top of my knuckles. I happen to be catering his event tomorrow; he's throwing a party for the cast and crew of the film set. I'm not sure why, but you know half the time some celebrities don't need a real reason to throw a fun party.

"I'm fine Jackson, how are you?" I smiled and pulled my hand away, picking up my piping bag again.

"I'm great, are you excited for the party tomorrow? You know of course I'll need a dance with my favorite baker." He smiled leaning on the counter.

"I don't dance Jackson," I lied with a small chuckle and went back to piping designs, "besides, I'll need to be monitoring the table and make sure everything runs smoothly! So what can I do for you today?"

"Oh I just want to make sure that we have everything right for tomorrow, mind if I go over the check list with you?" He questioned, pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket and holding it up.

"Not at all, read it off to me." I nodded to him, listening as he listed the ingredients. From the corner of my eye I could see James with his back facing his group of friends, just staring at us.

"Strawberry shortcake, the salted caramel and chocolate cupcakes, bourbon caramel cupcakes, miniature raspberry tarts, dark chocolate truffles, and white chocolate raspberry truffles, Oh, and the main piece of course—"

"The _Justice League_ inspired cake, vanilla cake with chocolate peanut butter buttercream. Don't worry; we're taking care of all of that." I nodded to him and he grinned.

"Aren't you just the miracle worker?"

"It's my job." I nodded to him.

"Well, thank you Maddie, I can't wait to see you tomorrow, I'm sure you'll look just as good as your desserts." I waved to him and he waved back, glancing at James as he walked out the glass door. As soon as he was out I saw James stand up and scramble to the front.

"What the fuck was that?" James questioned, watching Jackson climb into his sports car.

"What was what?"

"_That!_ With that stupid…actor guy kissing your hand and complimenting you and stuff!" He frowned, putting his hands on the counter top as though he was trying to restrain himself from killing anyone.

"Oh, that's just how he is." I waved it off like nothing, because it is nothing. He's similar to James, very similar in the fact that he can get anyone he wants and doesn't hide it at all. I have no interest in him and I never had. "Doesn't mean anything."

"So it's _his_ party in San Diego huh, can I go?"

"Oh James come on—"

"Hey I should be able to go! Say I'm helping you or something." He nodded, and I could already see that James was going to put up a fight with me on this.

"James do you honestly think that anything would happen?" I put the bag down and put my hands on my hips. "As much crap as I give you for being….a man slut and how much I protested you, do you think I would turn around and just…flirt with Jackson or do something with him, considering all the trouble I give you?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side to stare at him. James sighed and shook his head, looking down at the counter. "James really, it will be completely fine, nothing ridiculous will happen. It's only a job."

"Okay, but how are you getting home? I assume it's pretty late at night, you can't drive back so late all by yourself!"

"I have a room in the hotel, Jackson got it for me."

"HE GOT YOU A HOTEL ROOM!?" Jams shouted, and I had to quiet him. I grabbed his arm and took him through the kitchen and out the back doors so we could chat without anyone spying on us. "THAT MEANS HE WANTS TO GET IN YOUR PANTS! I DIDN'T EVEN GET IN YOUR PANTS YET!"

"Well if that attitude keeps up you're not going to!" I warned, and that shut James up pretty quickly. "Yes he got a room for me at the hotel, but he also got a room for the three other members who are going as well. Okay? Stop worrying please, nothing will happen, and I give you my word!" I reached over and linked my fingers with his, staring up at him. "Okay? Just trust me, I haven't wronged you before and I don't plan on doing so."

"Fine…" He mumbled, looking like a pouty little puppy. "We should seal it with a kiss though, so I know you're serious." The corners of James' mouth turned up into a devious grin. I shook my head with a small smile and tip-toed up to kiss him. James quickly held the back of my head and deepened the kiss in seconds, securing his arm tightly around my waist, tipping me back and biting my lips. I think I might have to treat him to a little something sweet when I get home…

* * *

The entire party went rather smoothly. We didn't run out of anything, all of the staff did a fine job, and the cake was an absolute hit. Everyone spent about half an hour once the cake was unveiled taking pictures with it before they finally cut it open. Of course this was the opportune time to send my business cards around to a few people who seemed to really enjoy the treats. This is why these events are perfect after all, nothing like mingling to spread the word.

While we were cleaning up our supplies, Jackson came to us and gave us our hotel room keys for when we were done. Since we were tired, we made the process as quick as possible so we could all go to our rooms and collapse. I went upstairs and opened the door, surprised with how nice and luxurious the room looked. When I neared the bed I could see Jackson peeling off his button down.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry uh...I think you gave me the wrong room key!" I cringed and covered my eyes, throwing the key up in the air. Jackson chuckled and I heard his footsteps as slowly walked closer to me.

"I didn't give you the wrong room key Maddie, I wanted you to be here." He said, placing his hand on the small of my back.

Oh okay, that's not normal or right at all. Without saying a word I uncovered my eyes and marched to the door. "Wait, Maddie—"I slammed the door quickly behind me and ran down the stairs to the room where I knew one of the girls of the group was staying. I explained to her that there was something wrong with my room, and she let me come in to crash with her.

Oh god, how do I explain this? This is…awkward. I don't even want to confront Jackson about it. I'll just tell the girls first…Yes! I'll tell the girls, and then I'll tell James, and hopefully he won't be gloating and saying I told you so. Oh god, this is so embarrassing and awkward. All I wanted to do was drop on bed and sleep and I come across a half-naked actor who was planning for me to be in his room. Oh god, I don't like this. Fuck, where's James when you need him. I should have brought him along; he definitely would not have pulled that stunt if I had that six-foot Greek god by my side.


	15. Oh Shit

**(btrfanfiction1516: I don't know, but clearly she learned from that mistake!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: If there's one thing James will pick up on, is men hitting on other women, it's like he has a radar for it lmao. **

**Paumichyy: Yeah he was, hopefully he doesn't rub it in her face that he was right.**

**SHY: Hm I don't know, if she tells him he could get pissed….and if she doesn't he could get pissed.)**

* * *

**James' POV**

"You should have seen James at the bakery babe; he was so pissed and paranoid." Kendall laughed, flopping down on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn. Since Maddie is in San Diego right now with that stupid actor and his stupid face, I'm hanging out with Lucy and Kendall at their house. "That actor guy….what was his name?"

"Jackson Heart." I muttered as I reached forward to grab a beer from the coffee table. Kendall snapped his fingers and nodded, turning back to her.

"Yeah that guy! He walked in and—"

"Whoa, Jackson Heart is like….James, before he got all domesticated and tamed!" Lucy remarked, ugh and damn do I hate when they say that. I am not tamed, the Diamond cannot be tamed! I'm a wild animal, a god of virility, and youth, with damn precious hair. I'm not domesticated either I'm just…sticking to one girl! Yeah, not domesticated at all! "So what happened?"

"He kissed Maddie on the hand and started complimenting her and stuff, and when we were just sitting at the table, James stabbed a fork into the plate and broke it. She didn't notice until we left so we blamed it on Carlos, and he ended up thinking he did it." Kendall started laughing, and I couldn't help but to laugh either. Yeah, so I blamed it on Carlos, but it was okay, she wasn't that mad at him! If I told her I did it because I was jealous then she probably would have given me a speech.

"Uh huh…and James what did you do…?"

"I basically said he wants to bang her." I nodded and drank the beer. What? It's true, I know that attitude, that whole bullshit kissing the hand crap, that's what you do when you want to melt their heart, and fuck them later. I tried it on Maddie, it did not work, but hey I still get her! Well except for the fucking part, but that will happen!

Oh god I hope it happens my balls are so blue that the Smurfs look white in comparison.

"Oh that's great, and how'd that go?"

"Well she promised me nothing would happen and I got a pretty nice kiss afterwards." I smiled proudly and I could hear Kendall snort.

"Yeah it was so nice that when she came back inside James had to stay out to cool down." He snickered.

"Fuck you Knight."

"Well you do need to get fucked, but I'm not doing that for you." Kendall laughed, ha ha, so funny.

"Well you have nothing to worry about James, M&M's a good little cupcake, and I'm sure if he tries something she'll beat him with a whisk." Lucy laughed and cozied up under Kendall's arm. "Or she'll bake him into a cake; I honestly think she'll do that."

"Yeah well, nothing better happen or we're going to have a real problem on our hands." I muttered and took another sip of beer.

"Yeah, James will drown the guy in Cuda products."

"YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE CUDA ANYMORE SINCE THEY DISCONTINUED THE LINE FOR BEING TOO FLAMMABLE AND DANGEROUS TO SMALL CHILDREN!" I shouted at Kendall who was fighting back a laugh.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." He laughed and pressed play on the remote to start up the movie, ugh, why can't my little cupcake just come home?

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

Okay, because we had a long day yesterday, I decided to leave the bakery closed for today, one day won't kill us. Oh, it was awful trying to get out of the hotel without running into Jackson. He was calling my cell phone in the morning and was asking the employees where I was staying, but thankfully they all lied for me. See, when you treat your employees well, they will lie through their teeth for you and that is wonderful. James said he wants to see me right when I get home, but I need to talk to the girls! I texted Stacy and told her and the girls to meet at my apartment before James comes to see me.

When the doorbell rang I yanked the door open and ushered them in quickly, locking the door behind them and pacing back and forth.

"Okay, this is a new and neurotic side to you, what happened?" Camille questioned, walking over to the sofa to have a seat.

"Oh god I think I know." Lucy said with wide eyes.

"What?" Stacy frowned, "tell me guys I don't want to be left in the dark!"

"Okay so I went to San Diego to cater to Heart's party. He got rooms for me and my employees so we could stay overnight and not have to worry about driving back super late. Well he gave me my key and when I went into the room he was there getting undressed and it turns out he was planning that and that was his room and it was really awkward and James was right." I said all of that without taking a breath. I sat down on the sofa chewing my finger nails and the three of them were staring at me with their jaws hanging open.

"Oh man James is going to be so pissed…." Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"Angry James is kind of scary; he might actually try to murder Jackson." Camille muttered, turning to glance at Lucy and Stacy.

"I mean….remember when he would get into fights with the guys at the Palm Woods, and his weird battle cry? It's like his eyes were glazed over with rage."

"But that was just…with the guys! His friends right? And they always ended well because they're all still alive!" I said quickly, but the girls just stared at me like they pitied me.

"Yeah, with his _friends_, there's no telling how he'll act to this…stranger." Lucy said with a nod.

"So should I even tell him?"

"YES YOU SHOULD! If you don't and this escalates, James would get even more pissed off and you two just managed to fix yourselves, so you should just tell him now and get it over with." Lucy said quickly, and then there was a knock at the door. We all jumped up at the knock and stared at the door quietly. "Dude good luck." She warned, quickly getting up to give me a hug.

"We love you; please don't let James get put in jail!" Camille said, giving me a hug and walking to the door. Stacy stood up, grabbed a fistful of candy from the candy dish and gave me a hug too.

"If worse comes to worst, your body will probably calm his temper!" She said before running out the door. The ladies all slipped by James who walked in with a confused face.

"What was that? They're running like if you let a rabid animal loose in here." He chuckled and dropped the flowers he walked in with into the vase on the table before bending down to kiss me. "How was the party sugar?"

"It was good, everything went well. I sent a lot of my business cards out, um a lot of interest in the bakery." I answered, watching him sit down beside me and put his hand on my thigh. Oh god, this makes me want to go with Stacy's idea but I just feel wrong doing that.

"That's great cupcake, I'm proud of you." He leaned down and kissed me again, and of course there he goes with another nickname. Okay, well it's now or never…

"JACKSON SENT ME TO HIS MOTEL ROOM AND HE WAS HALF NAKED AND HE WANTED ME TO STAY!" I yelped and James slowly pulled away from me. His head tilted to the side as he stared at me and right now I feel about as small as a ladybug.

"He did what?"

"He gave us all our room keys and when I went to my room he was there undressing and well it turns out it was his room and he wanted me there and he planned the whole thing. But I walked right out and stood with Gretchen in her room and came here as soon as I woke up! Please don't hate me or be mad I walked right out and there was no trouble!" I told him, sitting up on my knees and doing my best to pout. But James tapped his fingertips on his knee; everything else about him was absolutely still. He chewed on the corner of his bottom lip, and then proceeded to nod extremely slowly.

Oh my god, what is going on here?

"So Jackson Heart tried to get you alone in a hotel room with him, in another city." James said slowly, and I was afraid of nodding, but I did. "Huh…."

"James—"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT UGLY MOTHER FUCKER. HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE NICE HAIR IT'S LIMP AND DEAD AND IT HAS STUPID FROSTED TIPS LIKE HIS UGLY FUCKING FACE." James screamed, jumping up to his feet.

That makes absolutely no sense.

"James just….sit down and—"

"NO! NO STUPID ACTOR IS GOING TO WALK AROUND AND TRY TO GET IT ON WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN IT ON YET SO THAT **REALLY** ISN'T HAPPENING! NO! I WILL KILL HIM! I AM JAMES DIAMOND OF BIG TIME RUSH, THE SUPER SEXY POP STAR AND HE IS NOT TAKING YOU FROM ME!"

Oh god I think something in his brain has broken.

"James come on just sit and take a few deep breaths." I yanked on his arms and sat him down on the sofa, watching him breathe in and out heavily. Dear god, do I look like that when I'm angry? I think my heart ran out of my chest and out the door in an attempt to save itself. "That's it, just relax, nothing happened, and nothing will happen it was just that one time." I told him and boy do I hope it was just that one time. James nodded and wrapped an arm tightly around my waist, yanking me close.

"Good, it better have been that one time, because you're mine, and I'm not losing you to some stupid little actor." He mumbled, staring at the floor like if he wanted to break it.

Um, okay then, I'm not scared at all!

* * *

_**So I **__**might**__** do a smut chapter next, eh, but that depends. That takes a lot of effort, and a good attention span, which I do not have.**_


	16. Jealousy

_**Told myself I wasn't going to update because I need a break, but I couldn't resist. Hope you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

Okay, so perhaps my boyfriend is a bit on the possessive side. For the last five minutes I have been glued to his hip with him holding me around the waist and just nuzzling my neck. I suppose if Lucy or Stacy, or hell, if even Camille was here, they would be telling me that I need to well, _use my body_ to calm him down. That just seems completely absurd, how would sex with James clam him down right now? He's so angry if …we did that…I think he'd...break me or something. Then again, for the last five minutes he's been running his hand up and down my thigh, and the other tickling lightly at my waist.

I'm going to feel so stupid for doing this, but I might as well. I dragged my fingers through his hair before leaning forward and kissing him on the corner of his mouth. "Meet me in my room in five minutes." I whispered and pecked him again before pulling his arm away from my waist and scurrying off to my bedroom. I pulled on the slip that I had worn the first time we were supposed to…get romantic. I ran around my room lighting candles, and it had barely been five minutes when I heard the door open and James stepped in. I turned around and his jaw dropped as he scanned over the room, then his eyes found me, and he did a very obvious skim of my body.

"What's all this?" James asked quietly, shutting the door behind him and stepping forward. I found myself blushing and brushing the hair back behind my ear, the thought of explaining just exactly _what_ this was supposed to be was a little…intimidating. Instead I settled for sitting on the bed on my knees and crooking my finger to gesture him over. His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. He kicked off his shoes and socks, and threw his jacket across the room before diving into bed, and I couldn't help but laugh at this. James sat up on his knees and cupped my face and looked down at me so intensely that I felt like I needed to look away. "I'm going to make you feel so good" he murmured over my lips before kissing me.

I happily took that kiss, it's not as though I can say "Oh yeah, you too", that isn't very hot bed conversation. I held onto his forearms and sat up on my knees to kiss him. I bit down on his bottom lip and James groaned in response, tugging my head back slightly by my hair before trailing his tongue from my collarbone, up my neck, and into my mouth. I trailed my hands up his arms to his shoulders, then down his chest. Once I gripped his thighs James took my hand and quickly placed it over the bulge of his jeans, and oh my god…

* * *

I woke up and inhaled deeply as I stretched my limbs, hearing satisfying cracks here and there. I glanced around and noticed James wasn't in bed, and when I sat up I could see the destroyed red lingerie on the floor. Well, Lucy was correct; there goes fifty valuable dollars down the drain. I stood up from bed and walked over to my dresser, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top before leaving my bedroom. I could hear the TV on, so I walked over to the living room to see James relaxing on the sofa in his boxers with a bowl of ice cream. I walked around the sofa and sat beside him and he grinned seeing me. "Well look who finally woke up?"

"Finally woke up? How long was I out for?"

"Four solid hours." He chuckled and sat up, "That's what I call the _Diamond Sex Coma_, happens after everyone's first time with the _Diamond_, it's pretty great." He smirked and looked me up and down. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, grabbing his spoon from him to have some ice cream. "Oh and look at how your mouth wraps around that spoon, mmm…." I choked on my ice cream and fought back a laugh as I slapped him on his chest.

"Stop! Sheesh I just wanted some ice cream…"

"Sorry after that I just couldn't help myself." He laughed and sat closer to me, resting his hand on my thigh and nuzzling me.

"James!" I whined and laughed as I moved away, "not now!"

"Oh that's right you have to recover, I get it." He smirked and I was about to say something until I noticed my phone buzz, right where he was previously sitting. I shrugged and reached over him to grab it, but I noticed James' eyes widened, and he put the bowl down before wrapping an arm around my waist to kiss me. For a moment I was lost in the kiss, running my fingers through his silk locks and feeling his biceps, until I realized he was hiding something from me.

"Okay James what are you hiding?" I asked as soon as I pulled away.

"Me? Pft, I'm not hiding anything what are you talking about?" He leaned forward and decided to nip at my neck. I sighed and yanked him back by his hair and he chuckled." Oh, feisty, I like that cupcake."

"James!" I narrowed my eyes at him and shoved his chest but he wouldn't budge. "Why won't you let me check my phone? What did you do?"

"Now why do you assume I did something?" James pouted and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Can't I just want to attack you on the sofa without a reason?"

"No."

"Hmph, you'll regret saying that." He pouted and reached over to give me my phone. I shook my head and unlocked the phone, glancing at the recent text messages I had.

**Jackson Heart: Hey! You left before I could give you the check to pay for the remainder. I'll stop by the bakery tomorrow and give it to you love.**

"You see that? He wants to give it to you, and he called you love, guy's a fucking freak." James growled, and I couldn't help but giggle at his jealously.

"Okay, now let's just see what you wrote to him James…"

My text read: **That's not a good idea, my big, strong, really hot boyfriend James Diamond of the hit band Big Time Rush, who is incredibly good-looking, would not like to see you there. It could get very bad and I don't think I can control my sexy boyfriend if he gets mad at you for trying to flirt with me.**

"James you are absolutely ridiculous!" I laughed at my boyfriend; of course he would complement himself throughout this text.

"I'm not ridiculous! I'm just telling the truth, I am devastatingly handsome, and if I see him flirting with you my devastatingly handsome ass will attack him like a rabid….raccoon…" He said firmly, pouting like an angry little puppy. "Now I want to see what he said." James leaned over my shoulder to read Jackson's response.

**Jackson Heart: I'm pretty sure I can take on a little pop star if he gets mad at me lol. I'll stop by and bring you the check, I just want to see your pretty face again, and talk about what happened at the hotel.**

"SEE THAT!? WHAT A COCKY SON OF A BITCH THINKING HE CAN GET EVERY WOMAN HE WANTS AND COMPLETELY DISREGARDING MY AUTHORITY AS YOUR MAN!" James yelled, crossing his arms over his chest for a split second before trying to grab the phone. I held the phone to my chest and rolled over so he wouldn't grab it.

"Relax!" I yelled, tilting my head to the side to see what he was doing. He just stared at me while slowly reaching for the phone. I rolled my eyes and sat up, holding the phone close to my face so I could text him. "James…uh….baby please just relax."

"Baby huh? That's new." James mumbled and slowly backed away. Huh, I guess I'm not as tuned into the whole nickname thing as he is. "Fine, I just want to see what you're going to say…

Me**: Please respect my boundaries, my boyfriend would not like that and I don't want any problems. Simply leave the check and go.**

**Jackson Heart: Like I said, your boyfriend doesn't scare me love. I'll see you tomorrow!**

"Are you kidding me?! Even with you doing that whole nice bullshit he still called you love and he's going to try to shove it in you and I'm going to make him ugly!" James growled and threw himself back in the chair. I sighed and put the phone down, moving over to him on my knees to hug him. James wrapped his arms around me and nestled his face in my hair. "He irritates me."

"I know he does James, but don't let him bother you. He's just a cocky womanizer—kind of like you before you met me right—"

"Okay, okay let's not go that far." James said quickly, and this made me laugh. Ah, he's basically jealous of a sluttier version of himself. It's cruel of me to find this funny, but I just can't resist. "You're mine though, right? My girlfriend, not his…"

"Yes James I'm yours now quit worrying." I rubbed his belly and pulled away so I could peck his lips sweetly. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm starving, so how about we go into the kitchen and make something, okay?"

"Also a side effect of sex with _the Diamond_, an insatiable appetite…"He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm surprised you know that word, insatiable." I commented as I got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Yeah me too—HEY! I know big words!" He whined while following me to the kitchen.


	17. Not So Nice

**(am4muzik: Uh oh, slapping bitches to China, it's about to get real hardcore up in this bitch!**

**Btrfanfiction1516: yay! So happy you find it funny**

**Grayhap: He must be so fun to text right? Lol**

**Paumichyy: Aw he is kind of cute when he's all jealous and insecure isn't he?**

**Emy. Elle: Like I said, if Carlos did that to me I would not mind one bit lmao. LMAO you love to hurt and threaten my main characters whenever they make a comment to or about James!**

**RandomWriter23: Nah that's not weird at all, that just makes it all the creepier, which is totally fine!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Woo-fucking-hoo is absolutely right! Yeah of course James has to be threatening him, but all while complimenting and boosting his own self-esteem, he's so precious.**

**Kachilee07: Diamond Sex Coma registrations will be open soon :P LOL, Hmmm, well maybe it won't get as ugly as you think. Eh, it does get pretty ugly though….**

**Annabellex2: Silly? Oh yeah he definitely is, cute though too!**

**AddictedToMusic18: ha I'm glad you found that little scene to be funny, and thank you!**

**DeniseDEMD: Aw yay that's awesome! Okay I hope the wait wasn't too suspenseful)**

* * *

A jealous James Diamond is an interesting sight to see. About an hour after the bakery opened he walked in with Lucy, and he's just been sitting at his favorite table with a slice of chocolate cake, staring out the door while slowly nibbling at it. It's like watching a child stalk their favorite celebrity; there is just no breaking his concentration. Lucy on the other hand decided she wanted to see, in her words 'shit hit the fan' at the bakery. Hopefully it won't get to that point, I do run a business after all and I don't want to have to slap my boyfriend for making me lose many valued customers.

"So do tell me about sex with the magical James Diamond." Lucy grinned and leaned on the counter. "Was I right? Did he rip that lingerie? Well, did you wear it the second time?"

"Lucy how do you even know we did anything?" I frowned at her as I cut up a tray of brownies.

"Well the guys went out late last night to grab some beers, and when James showed up after his little day with you, apparently he was energetic and grinning ear to ear. He had a whole skip in his step and he looked like he was just _so_ relaxed, so congratulations M&M you got rid of his blue balls! Then of course he went on a rant about Jackson…but then he went back to being loose and happy." She chuckled and took a long sip of her coffee. "So? How was it, please give me every single detail, I really don't mind."

"Well I _do_ mind Lucy; you do not need to know every single detail of our sex life." I sighed and shook my head. "It's private!"

"You know boys talk about us right? Kendall dishes…Logan does, Carlos, they all share experiences, and the girls do too, and you're one of us now! You're in this friendly little cult, you have to spill the details." She smirked and watched me like a cheetah stalking a gazelle. It's really…creepy to be quite honest; she lives off of sexual details far too much.

"That doesn't mean I have to—"

"Did he rip it?"

"Yes…" I sighed and rolled my eyes, just happy to get her off of my back with that little comment. She squealed and finished the rest of her coffee before throwing it in the trash can. She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "No more Lucy, I'm busy."

"Okay I'll just ask James." She shrugged and went over to the table and pulled her chair right up next to James. She tapped him on the arm and tilted her head to the side as she asked about our actions of yesterday. James shook his head and glanced at me nervously, but Lucy continued to pressure him. James of course couldn't help himself, it's clear him and Lucy are best friends, so of course he indulged and gave her details like they were two schoolgirls who had their first time.

Hm, I wonder if I talk to him about that whether or not he'll actually resist giving away the details, or he'll just keep doing it. I feel like he would crumble eventually, sigh…

While James was too busy giving Lucy details of our previous day, Jackson strolled right into the bakery, taking off his sunglasses and folding them up before resting them on the collar of his shirt.

"Maddie, you look sweet as always." He smiled and leaned on an elbow on the counter. I sighed and put the tray of brownies into the display before wiping down the counter and gazing at him.

"Hello Jackson, I believe you have something for me?" He chuckled and shook his head before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the check. I glanced over his shoulder and noticed James eyeing Jackson, and I could have sworn his eye was twitching.

"Ah, right to the point, I like that about you." He unfolded the check and put it on the counter, he slid it forward to me and when I made a grab for it, he quickly pulled it back. "But first we should talk about that hotel."

"There's nothing to talk about, you wanted me in your hotel room, I didn't want to be there so I left, the event is done with and so is our business so if you'll please." I held my hand out for the check but he just smirked and leaned closer.

"You know, girls that are hard to get make the reward that much better." He grinned and my mouth fell open slightly.

"Yeah I know that's why she's so happy with me." James remarked, and Jackson straightened up and turned around to see James standing behind him with an angry glare.

"Ah, the boyfriend right…which one are you? Kendall or….?" Jackson tilted his head to the side, pretending like he had no idea who James was, which completely infuriated him. James' mouth fell open partly in shock for a second before shutting his mouth and emitting a growl.

"James Diamond." He muttered angrily and stepped closer to look down at Jackson. "That's _my_ girlfriend Jackson, and it would be a smart idea for you to just drop the check and leave." He growled and Jackson just kept on grinning at James. Oh god my customers are starting to watch, this needs to stop right now and the two of them should take it outside.

"Oh right the one with limp and lifeless hair." Jackson nodded slowly and snapped his fingers.

I think something might have popped in James' brain.

Thankfully Lucy swooped in and stood in front of James, putting her hands on his biceps and steering him out of the store while Jackson just chuckled and turned to me, resting his palms on the counter with a smug grin. "Now, back to what I wanted to talk about."

"Get out." I sighed and pointed towards the door. "I have work and I don't have time for you to be starting drama in my place of business, and I don't appreciate how you treated my boyfriend! Leave the check and go because I have a business to maintain." After I said that to him I glanced around and noticed Lucy and James were completely gone.

"Why don't we just talk outside then?" Jackson smiled, not caring that I wanted him out. I sighed and turned to Gretchen, telling her to watch the front while Jackson followed me out to the back. As soon as the metal door closed behind him he leaned against it calm as ever. "I want to know why you said no to me Maddie, I can be just what you need."

"A so-so actor with a sex addiction? No thank you." I replied and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh please, you could use a good fuck." He chuckled and shook his head, "I'm doing you a favor!"

"I'LL DO YOU A FAVOR!" James shouted and that's when I realized him and Lucy were hiding behind the huge trash bin and waiting. My god, what were they going to do, jump him after he left the bakery?! I watched as James took two long strides forward and used his forearm to pin Jackson on the wall. "I hate you dude, I really honestly do."

"Oh I can tell." Jackson nodded.

"Then give my girl her check and LEAVE before I shove my fist down your throat and make it so you'll never get a job acting ever again because let's face it, you have NO talent, just a pretty face. It's not even as pretty as mine." James sneered, wow he was on such a role too until he complimented himself.

"Fine, fine just get your arm off of me." Jackson muttered, and James withdrew his forearm. Jackson pulled the check out of his pocket and handed it to me. "That's fine, not a big loss. You're a bit **fat** for my taste anyway, that _Camille_ girl looks pretty tasty though." He chuckled and quickly walked away while I stood there stunned. James' eyes widened and he started to chase after him, but Lucy jumped on his back like a spider monkey to try to slow him down.

"Don't James!" Lucy said which is surprising, since apparently she loves to see fights. The two exchanged words quietly, I don't know, I didn't quite hear them. Meanwhile I looked down and frowned, fat? I didn't think I was fat. I mean, I know I'm a bit chubby, I'm not exactly skinny like Lucy but…I didn't think I was fat. I just thought…I was curvy.

"Hey beautiful." James sighed and stepped in front of me, pushing my hair out of my eyes after lifting my face up by my chin to look at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah sure….are you?"

"Oh I'm so pissed." James growled and shook his head before pulling me in for a hug. "But you got your check, and he won't be bothering you anymore because I'll break his face."

"Yeah that's nice, but _hello_ now he's going to bother Camille!" Lucy huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Let's be honest here people, Logan's kind of a pussy!"

"Not if you _really_ piss him off." James shrugged, "Eventually he gets really mad."

"Oh that's so fucking helpful." Lucy rolled her eyes. I shook my head and put the check in the pocket of my apron after I pulled away from James and walked towards the door.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" James questioned with a frown.

"Yup, I'm fine."


	18. Totally Okay

**(Grayhap: here's some more for ya!**

**AddictedToMusic18: Oh god, yeah if Lucy hears anything remotely related to sex she wants the details.**

**Am4muzik: Ummm, well let's just say that she could use some cheering up from Mister Diamond.**

**Kachilee07: YEAH JAMES LISTEN TO HER, SHE'S SMART! He should have chased after her, oh and he definitely should have punched Jackson in the throat, pfft…men.**

**DeniseDEMD: Yeah, James has a heart of gold and Cuda! Gotta love Lucy for her love of all thigns sexual!**

**RandomWriter23: YAY for love for Lucy! But um, yeah James uh…he's special.**

**PerfectPiranha: Oh hiring an assassin sounds like a good time! Those dreaded words 'I'm fine' usually always mean 'I'm going to fuck shit up'.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Yeah…honestly I thought about making James beat his ass but for some reason I didn't, now I'm not sure why, I should have made it happen though!)**

* * *

After that incident with Jackson, James and Lucy stayed for a little while, until the two of them both had to go to the studio to record their songs. I went about the rest of my day baking and decorating as usual before going to the bank to cash the check for the bakery. After depositing that check I went over to Kendall and Lucy's house where apparently everyone was going to meet up to hang out. I'm very sure that in this instance 'hang out' really means 'discuss Jackson and kill him', or something along those lines. James had offered to pick me up so I could get there quicker and not have to walk so far, but I declined. I wanted to walk by myself, try and clear my head you know?

Ugh, I shouldn't let Jackson calling me fat hurt me so much but it just does.

When I got to their house I walked right through the side and out to their backyard, where everyone was lounging around and relaxing. Carlos and Stacy were attempting to stay inside the hammock. They were completely still, and their limbs were everywhere as they tried to maintain their balance. Logan was sitting on a lounge chair with Camille nestled on his lap. James had a beer and was sitting on the wicker loveseat while Lucy sat in between Kendall's legs on another lounge chair. When I came into view Carlos grinned and sat up, making the hammock flip over. While Stacy yelped as she fell and hit the ground underneath, Carlos quickly got up and scrambled over to me to grab the bag of boxes from my hand.

"Sheesh Carlos don't even say hello huh?" Kendall commented, watching Carlos run over to the table to rip the bag in half to get the boxes out.

"Hi Maddie!" Carlos grinned and waved at me before throwing the first box open. "Maple bacon cheesecake, alright!"

"Of course I now that's your favorite." I chuckled and watched as Stacy untangled herself from her limbs and ran inside the house to get utensils.

"Hey cupcake." James stood up and glided over to me to place a kiss on my lips. "Are you feeling okay?" He questioned, ugh, that must be the millionth time today, stop asking…I'm okay.

"Yeah James don't worry so much." I smiled a bit and patted him on the chest. "What's up guys?"

"Oh we're just warning Camille that she's next on Heart's list." Lucy nodded and pulled Kendall's arms around her shoulders. "Oh, and we're telling Logan he should carry some mace and a rape whistle."

"You know, I'm not weak! I can kick SO MANY asses if I wanted to." Logan said proudly while puffing his chest out. This action alone made Camille and Lucy giggle non-stop while the guys just rolled their eyes. "Hey! I can!"

"Logan…I kick your ass all the time." Carlos stated before squealing in delight when Stacy came out with paper plates, forks, and a knife.

"No you don't!"

"Logan your only plan of attack is some weird battle cry and tackling." Kendall laughed.

"Let's face it, when you and I fought I probably could have destroyed you." James grinned smugly.

"And that was with toys if I remember correctly…" Camille slowly nodded and turned to face Logan who just frowned at her response. "Aw baby I'm sure you could beat up anyone you wanted!" She cooed and squeezed his chin.

"Damn right I could…" Logan pouted like a baby, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Speaking of kicking ass, why didn't you beat the shit out of that guy?" Kendall turned his attention back to James. "You HATE him; I'm surprised we didn't have to bail you out of jail!"

"Lucy jumped me and told me not to…" James sighed and chugged the rest of his beer, and all eyes turned to Lucy.

"Dude I'm surprised!" Stacy commented, "You're usually all for people getting their asses handed to them!"

"Yeah well there were a _lot_ of people on the block and I'm sorry I didn't want James to get arrested for totally mauling the dude!"

"Eh, still…I would have done it." Kendall shrugged and took a sip of his beer. "That guy is a total prick."

"Yeah! I'm just happy he's not going to hit on Stacy." Carlos grinned and pecked his girlfriend sweetly on his lips. "Because if he did, no one would ever find his body, not even god." Carlos sighed happily and cut a piece of cake while we all stared at him in pure silence. Wow, that's um….remind me not to hit on Stacy I suppose.

"Oh….kay…" Stacy mumbled and gave Carlos a hug.

"Wait so then why does he have to hit on Camille!?" Logan whined and Camille just sighed.

"Because I've worked with him on a movie a couple of months ago, remember that minor role I did?" She questioned and Logan nodded, "So that could be why, because he knows me and we'll be on the same studio lot."

"Well…he's not getting in your panties." Logan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her. I finally stopped standing around and listening to them talk to have a seat beside James just as Stacy brought over some cheesecake for us. Of course as soon as we all had a slice we all noticed she and Carlos had the two biggest slices out of everyone, that's not a surprise. We all ate our cake and watched in amusement as Stacy swiped the last bite from Carlos' plate, which pissed him off. He threw his plate in the air and jumped out of his seat before chasing her around the backyard. After that shenanigan, Carlos whined that he wanted something salty to eat, so I quickly volunteered to go make something and I ran to the kitchen before anyone could protest.

I guess I'm pretty anti-social today. Today's activities kind of put me in a sort of 'blah' mood. I would have said that I'll just go home and relax, but that would have made James worry even more, and he probably would have just came on over anyway. Being called fat is bothering me way more than it should right now.

Well, I decided I'd whip up some macaroni and cheese since they have everything for it. While I was putting the water to boil I heard footsteps walking in, and I assumed it was James, but I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Logan. "Hey Logan, what's up?" I questioned as I threw salt in the water.

"I wanted to ask you that." Logan jumped up and sat on the counter, watching me grab a block of cheese to shred. "You've been quiet the entire time, James thinks you're mad at him you know."

"Why would he think I'm mad at him?" I stopped grating the cheese and looked up at Logan.

"Because he didn't punch Jackson in the face for calling you fat, which you're not by the way, but he thinks you're mad at him for that…"

"I'm not mad at James, he shouldn't think that." I shook my head and went back to grating. "I'm just….tired you know? Today was a long day, plus Jackson stressed me out, I'm just tired."

"Right…" He nodded but didn't sound convinced. "You know you can talk to me right, if something's bothering you and you don't feel like talking to the girls or James or—'

"Are you suggesting you're a gender that's neither man nor woman?" I countered and Logan laughed, shaking his head.

"Very nice, but keep that in mind." He squeezed my shoulder before hopping off of the counter and going back inside. Moments later when I was dumping the box of noodles into the boiling hot water I heard more footsteps, but didn't bother to look. Arms slinking around my waist made me know that James was here now. "Hey cupcake, now why are you in here all alone?"

"Because you thought I was mad at you." I turned my head to kiss him on the cheek, with a little help of him lowering his face so I could reach. "I'm not mad at you James."

"Are you sure? You're so quiet…I feel like something is off with you." He nuzzled my neck and rested his chin on my shoulder as I went back to grating a different type of cheese.

"I'm positive; I'm just a little tired."

"Oh okay…." It was quiet for a moment with James just watching me grate cheese. "Wow that's a lot of cheese."

What's wrong with a lot of cheese? Should I stop? What is cheese suddenly a bad thing? I'm not entitled to putting cheese on my macaroni and cheese?! Oh god…

"Is…is that a bad thing, do you not want me to eat—"

"NO! I'm just saying…it looks like a lot but I'm sure it's a little" James nodded quickly. Huh, so I'm using far too much fattening cheese, hmph, whatever! I just nodded quietly and threw that into the roux I had going before stirring that up and adding in a few seasonings. Silently, James helped me by draining the pasta and I poured in the cheese sauce to mix it and then throw it into a pan. I added some bread crumbs and put that into the oven. "Um…so that smells great."

"Thanks." I mumbled and moved to do the dishes but James stopped me. "What?"

"Maddie….that…comment—"

"CAN WE JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT THE FAT COMMENT!?" I yelled and smacked my palm on the granite counter top, ow. "IT WAS NOTHING! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE JUST FORGET IT!"

"Okay….we won't talk about it anymore." James squeezed my shoulders, and all I could do was sigh and move to do the dishes.

"Everything okay in here?" We both turned around to see Lucy poking her head in.

"Yeah, we're fine, everything is just fine." I muttered and went back to washing.


	19. Insecure

**(SHY: Oh absolutely, it's so girl code.**

**Annabellex2: Me too, but I think she'll start to get a bit of a confidence boost soon! Well I hope she does….But yeah James should have done **_**something**_** to Jackson**

**AddictedToMusic18: Yes! But what could he do? Hmm…**

**Kachilee07: Girl I know it…but yeah James should make her feel better, then stalk Jackson and murder him.**

**Am4muzik: Oh my gosh, as soon as you wrote that I could hear it. Damn it I should have written that in! Don't worry, I tell myself that too lol**

**Btrfanfiction1516: Yeah it's safe to say she isn't in the greatest of moods!**

**Emy. Elle: Hey I updated the one before the last chapter a while ago! PSH I'll tweet you next time don't worry. Wow, you evil thing just taking Maddie's boyfriend away lmao, so cruel**

**Grayhap: Yeah he's a pouty little thing, cute though!**

**DeniseDEMD: YES I used to watch it religiously, and now that I wake up super early for class I watch it when I'm getting ready, that's not sad is it? But yeah, even joking around it can really ruin a day. But aw, Logan's trying to be a sweet friend while James is kind of just walking on his toes around her.) **

_*******I finally remembered what I had to say. Okay, if anyone is reading **__**Crazy Train**__** (I'm not forcing anyone to read, just to those who have already) FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME! I am SO STUCK on that story and I feel bad because James and Laura are like….two fucked up people that I love.**_

_**Also I feel like I've been updating so little recently, but sorry with my classes and my moronic professors, things have gotten a lot harder! PLUS today there is a super drunk party currently going on and I'm trying to hide from them, family is weird, so this will be the only update, my apologies!********_

* * *

**James' POV**

"Hey James—wait where's Maddie?" Logan questioned as soon as I met up with them. We all decided to go to the beach together, and since we know of a good secretive spot where we can't be bothered by fans or….people in general, we decided to make this beach trip happen! Maddie however didn't want to come with me.

"Uh, she said she was tired and wanted to try out some new recipes for the summer so she's staying home." I answered as I stuck my surf board into the sand and dropped my towel on top of the girls' blanket. I wish Maddie came along; I would have loved to see her in a bathing suit. Oh, and running around the ocean all wet? That would have been great, everything would bounce in the greatest way...

"Did we say something wrong?" Lucy frowned and handed Kendall a bottle of sun screen so he could put it on her back. "I asked her to go shopping with me a few days ago and she said she had too much work to do."

"Yeah, and I asked her to have a slice of cake with me, and she totally rejected it! CAKE!" Carlos frowned.

"I know you guys, I dragged her out to dinner last night and she barely ate." I sighed and sat down on the sand and grabbed a bottle of sun screen to spray over myself. "_And _she skipped dessert."

"Dude she never skips that." Camille shook her head.

"She has the biggest sweet tooth—well, aside from this one." Stacy jutted her thumb out to Carlos, who was already eating a package of gummy bears, so of course he stuck his thumb up and grinned. I sighed and looked down at the sand shaking my head.

"So…I think it's pretty clear what's going on here." Kendall said and we all looked over at him. "She feels fat—"

"Did you just call her fat?" Lucy asked, slowly turning her head to glare at Kendall who had wide terrified eyes.

"Oh god—no I didn't! I said she FEELS that way since Jackson called her that!" Kendall quickly defended.

"Don't you guys see it? Not eating like she usually does, not coming to the beach, not going shopping. All things that would highlight well….her body and she won't go." Logan sighed and leaned against my surfboard, which knocked it into the sand. He looked down at the fallen board then back at everyone else.

"But she's so not fat! She's curvy!" Camille frowned.

"Yeah, she has an ass, I wish I had one, I like her ass." Lucy sighed.

"I like her ass too..." I mumbled, and Lucy chuckled and stuck her hand out for a high-five which I gladly gave her. "So how do we fix this?"

"What do you girls do when you feel fat?" Carlos questioned, and I shit you not every single one of the girls looked at him with eyes that clearly said they were going to stab him mercilessly. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I go on this like…fruit and vegetable binge for like a week." Stacy nodded after she was done glaring at her boyfriend.

"I ask Kendall if I look okay, and when he says yes I usually fuck him for the rest of the day." Lucy laced her fingers with Kendall's, who looked red at the confession Lucy just gave.

"I mope around in baggy clothes." Camille shrugged and grabbed Logan down by his forearm and yanked him to sit beside her. "Then Logie-Bear cuddles with me and we watch some movies together." She smiled and turned to kiss him on the cheek. Well that's all very nice but that doesn't help me with my girlfriend right now!

"Well….this doesn't help me! I don't know what to do! Every little thing kind of makes her feel worse I think." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "She isn't even in _the_ _mood_!" I sighed and Lucy gasped, covering her hands with her mouth. "That makes _me_ feel crappy! I'm still beautiful right?"

"YES JAMES!" All of them yelled at me, well sheesh guys can start to become a little insecure too you know!

"Anyway….I just don't know how to fix this. This entire week I just felt useless." I sighed and grabbed a handful of sand and let it fall through my fingertips.

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

While the gang is all gathered at the beach and having a great time, I'm home trying to create an ice for the bakery. I'm thinking of doing a raspberry-lemon ice blend. It would be nice to have something seasonal and delicious for the summer months.

I just couldn't bring myself to go to the beach today. Stacy, Camille, Lucy, ugh the three of them are so tiny it's unfair to stand next to them in a bikini! Christ, Stacy has a dancer's body, so she looks amazing. I think Camille does yoga or something, but she looks amazing too. I have **no** idea what Lucy does, I think it's just her metabolism, but she looks great too. They're three tiny little girls who can wear tiny little bikinis and look amazing. Then there's me the morbidly obese 600 pound baker.

Well at least that's how I feel anyway.

The batch of ice was finished, and I had just stuck in a Popsicle stick to get a small sample from the batch when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and as soon as it was opened I was yanked out of the apartment. "Hey!"

"You're coming to the beach with us." I was so surprised to see that it was Logan who grabbed me from my apartment and was dragging me out of the building.

"What? No! Logan I'm tired and I don't even have a bathing suit, just leave me alone!"

"That's okay; Lucy's going to fix that." Logan said as he continued to drag me. "You can't stay in your house miserable because you just _think_ something that isn't the truth at all. Show off your beautiful self at the beach, besides James won't stop whining about you." He pushed me into his car where Lucy was waiting in the passenger seat. He ran around to the driver's side and quickly got in while Lucy turned around to talk to me.

"So we're going to go get you a bathing suit and then you're coming with us to the beach. You look tired girl you need a nice relaxing time with us." She sighed and shook her head. I don't look tired, I've been sleeping a lot, maybe I've been eating a lot less, but that has nothing to do with me looking tired!

"But…I don't want to—"

"Don't make me plant a camera in your apartment to film you and James having sex." Lucy threatened quickly; even Logan had to glance at her nervously before looking back at the road. I just sighed and sat back in my seat, pouting the entire time.

When we got to some boutique that Lucy decided would be appropriate, she even dragged Logan inside to be a 'judge'. Great, that's what I need, for Logan to see me look awful too. Ugh.

"Okay, so you have big boobies, and you have great legs, so you need to highlight the girls." She looked through racks while I leaned against the wall completely bored with Logan. She pulled out a dark red halter top with white details and a ring in the middle, and matching bottoms. "See, this supports the boobs and the bottom will show off your ass nicely."

"Why can't I wear shorts…?"

"Shorts are a no, and boy shorts are a no because they cut off your legs and make them look shorter, which is a no. Now go try this on." Without letting me argue any further she shoved me into a dressing room and shut the door. Sigh, Lucy can be quite pushy sometimes. I tried on the bathing suit, I guess I look alright. "Come out Maddie!"

"It's okay….I don't know if—"

"OPEN THE DOOR!" She shouted and I quickly opened the door. Logan and Lucy stood there, Lucy grinning madly and Logan I could tell looked uncomfortable, he looked at me and then looked down and away. Oh god I look awful don't I?

"I don't want this." I mumbled.

"Dude you look great!" Lucy frowned. "Logan doesn't she look great?"

"Very nice Maddie." Logan nodded and looked down at his shoes.

"Clearly he's lying Lucy I'm not going to buy something I don't look good in." Lucy looked over to Logan and noticed him looking at his shoes, and she rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Logan is looking down because you have big boobs and that top makes them look amazing. He feels bad looking at other girls, so a shy Logan means the outfit is approved. Hey! Miss, we'll be taking this and she's wearing it out!" Lucy said the last part while waving down a cashier. The cashier nodded and ran over, ripping the tags off and bringing them to the register while I put my clothes on over the bathing suit. Lucy paid for the suit and the three of us were back in the car and heading towards the beach. Ugh, I still don't know how I feel about this.

When we got to the beach Lucy made me undress at the car and leave my clothes inside, so now I had to walk over to them in this red bikini. Great, that isn't nerve wrecking at all, they'll see everything jiggle and bounce and….UGH!

I walked behind the two of them, but when we got closer Lucy yanked me to be by her side, and Carlos was the first one to spot me. "Whoa!" He said with wide eyes, great, that means 'whoa you're big', might as well put a sign on my stomach that says 'wide load'. That got everyone else's attention, and they whistled at me, but obviously it was forced. James stood up and when he saw me he was grinning ear to ear as he put his arm around my waist and yanked me close. "Wow….you look amazing." He smiled and looked me up and down.

Well that's easy to fake; he's my boyfriend he has to say nice things about me. I just shook my head and sighed, but then squealed when I felt James' big hands cupping my butt, "James!"

"Wow your ass looks great in this." He commented looking around me to stare at my back side before looking back at my front, "_Everything_ looks great in this." He winked and leaned down to kiss me.

"You're just saying that." I muttered and looked down.

"No…I'm telling the truth." James cupped my face and kissed me again. "You look_ absolutely perfect_ cupcake. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else. Now, what do you say about having some beach time fun, shall we?" He grinned and held my hand before dragging me to the water.

"RACE YOU JAMES!" Carlos yelled while running past us.

"OH YOU'RE SO LOSING!" James yelled and dropped my hand to chase Carlos.

Well, this is interesting.


	20. The Cove

**(Emy. Elle: BAHAHA Your excitement over Kendall RT-ing…ah gosh that was so precious**

**Am4muzik: Ah James is always the perv, but hey he's a loving perv so it's okay!**

**Kachilee07: Oh gosh yeah, retail therapy where someone else pays is always amazing. But yeah of course a potentially nice and sweet moment gets ruined by those two playing around!**

**Grayhap: Yeah he totally kidnapped her, but it's okay because nothing bad happened! Lol**

**DeniseDEMD: Nah I don't think James is going to mess with her here, that'd be too cruel!**

**AddictedToMusic18: I'm SO doing that for the next chapter thanks for that!**

**Shy: PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE AND MAKE HIS NOSE BLEED!**

**Annabellex2: Oh god yes me too, I'd feel like I was in Disney world.)**

*****Yeah so I thought I had Logan feels 24/7 but sweet Jesus everyone got hit with the Spring Logan Love Bug and everyone wanting Logan and expressing it is making me really really really really want him even more so Panda needs to write a new Logan story.**

**But I have no idea for one.**

**But it's going to happen. If anyone has something in particular they'd like to see, lay it on me otherwise I'll be in my corner fantasizing**

**LOVE PEACE AND TACO GREASE******

* * *

Well, after James raced Carlos into the water and proceeded to tackle him and attempt to drown him, he suddenly remembered his chubby girlfriend was there, and he got out of the water and ran over to me. He scooped me up in his arms and started walking with me towards the water. I know he's muscular, but I'm surprised that he can actually carry me without fault. When we reached the water he twirled me about before throwing himself into the water, dragging me along. When we resurfaced I was busy wiping my eyes of the salt water, but James had other plans. He pulled me close to his chest and left his arms wrapped around my waist and started to nuzzle my neck making me sigh and try to push him away. "Why are you pushing me Maddie?"

"Why are you being so…feely and nice?"

"My girlfriend looks beautiful in her bathing suits and I happen to enjoy the view!" He defended quickly, pulling away just enough so that I could see him smiling.

"You're just saying that **because** I'm your girlfriend. You don't think that at all, because I don't, so stop lying to me." I sighed and pressed my forehead against his chest as I stared down at the water. I know I'm right, he _has_ to say that stuff to me otherwise he's just a bad boyfriend. I don't look like the other girls; I'm certainly no model, so I would appreciate if he'd just stop lying about my looks.

"Maddie cut it out, that's not true! Let's be honest here, do you really think I would date someone who I didn't find attractive?" He questioned, and I could feel him gazing down at me. Well, he does have a point, as a slut, he would only go for people he finds attractive.

"But…"

"But what?"

"My…my thighs are bigger then everyone else's and my hips are wider and my boobs are bigger and—"

"And I love that." James whispered and pulled away, letting his hands skim down my shoulders to my waist, then to my thighs. "Because I get to love every inch of you." He winked with a grin and pulled me close again. "I think you look just perfect, besides, no one wants to fuck a stick." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me tightly, while I draped my arms around his shoulders. "Where's the fun in that?"

"You really mean that James? You…you like the way I look? You don't mind the extra…?"

"No, I don't mind it at all, I love your curves. You're my beautiful baker, and if you think I'm lying you can shave my head." He kissed my lips sweetly. "But PLEASE don't do that, it's all I have."

"Okay James…" I chuckled and hugged him tightly. "So just to make sure….there's nothing wrong with the way I look?"

"No!" James practically yelled at me. "You look great! You're not fat! Just because you're not a stick like those three doesn't make you fat! They're not curvy, sheesh, boring bodies." He shook his head and I smiled a bit to myself. "Alright now come on we're going to have fun." He pulled away and started dragging me further into the water.

"James I'm really not having sex with you in the ocean."

"Wait a minute," his eyes widened and he stopped moving to stare at me, "Is that seriously an option? Do you want to? Because I will totally—"

"No James." I told him, and he pouted and hung his head for a second before shrugging and continuing on with his walk. "What are we doing?"

"We are going to do something totally fun." He grinned and stopped walking. "Do you trust me?"

"After that question I don't know if I do…what are you planning?"

"Just trust me, now close your eyes." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Now clasp your hands together in front of you."

"Dude what are you doing—"

"JUST DO IT I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!" James yelled quickly. I sighed and folded my hands in front of me. I felt James grab them and guide them over his head, "Now jump up." I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist so he could hold on to my thighs, then I realized he was turning and started walking somewhere.

"Where are we going? Can I open my eyes?"

"No not yet." James answered, "But hey, enjoy it, I get to grope you in the water and you can't say anything because I could drop you and you'll never know where you are."

"You do know I can open my eyes, right?" I questioned, and tried not to giggle as I heard James sigh.

"Don't ruin it!" He whined and continued to wade through the water until he finally came to a stop. I felt him set me down on a cool rock and I pulled my limbs away," Open!" He said, and when I did I could see we were in a sort of tiny little cove. "I think you and me can just spend some time here." He smiled and climbed onto the rock beside me, laying back and putting his arm behind his head. I decided to lie down next to him, and at this angle I could see half of the beach, enough to see the gang playing a game of chicken, and Camille mercilessly throwing Lucy off of Kendall's shoulders. On the other side, I could see the blue water just going on forever.

"James this spot is beautiful."

"Yeah…" He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders so I could lay on him. "We had jet skis one day, and we were driving around here and I found this when I nearly crashed into it."

"Wow, that's so romantic." I chuckled and cozied up next to him while he laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know I'm pretty damn awesome." He grinned and placed a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

"Oh gosh so let me tell you girls what happened yesterday on the studio lot." Camille said quickly after popping a grape into her mouth. The guys had put up a huge umbrella for us so we could sit in the shade while they all went to the water to surf and potentially murder each other. Meanwhile us ladies are enjoying some fruit that Lucy brought. I have to say though, me eating so little this week, eating the fruit now just makes me feel like my stomach is endless. I seriously need more food in me.

"What happened?" Stacy questioned as she grabbed a strawberry.

"Okay so I'm on the lot, and you know who decides he needs to come to my set from halfway across the studio?" She raised an eyebrow at all of us. "Jackson fucking Heart." We all stopped chewing on our fruit to stare at her.

"No way, what did that prick say? Does Logan know?" Lucy pressed with wide eyes, and Camille shook her head.

"No, Logan doesn't know, he'll just get all super paranoid like he usually does and try to invent some sort of time machine to go back and stop his birth." She rolled her eyes at the thought and wiped her hands on her towel. "So Jackson comes in and steps into my dressing room without me even saying that he could enter. So he sits down on my vanity table trying to be all cool and what not." She rolled her eyes and glanced over to make sure the boys weren't on their way. We all glanced over just in time to see Carlos stand on top of James' shoulders before doing a back flip and splashing Logan and Kendall in the face.

Well, at least they're having fun.

"So what did he do?" Stacy questioned.

"He was trying to say how I'm dating a loser and started to say how gorgeous I was and that I was too gorgeous for Logan, but he and I would be so right together." She snorted and laughed. "Please, have you seen Logan's dimples? I'm so not throwing that boy out anytime soon." She grinned, and all of us giggled at her. "Anyway, he kept walking towards me and backed me into the wall and put his hand on my face and leaned in to kiss me, so I sucker punched him in the jaw and shoved him away." After that was said Lucy started to whistle and clap for her.

"Did he say he was going to flirt with one of us or something?" She asked and Camille shook her head.

"No, he just gasped and called me an ugly bitch before walking away. I don't know what he's planning now; he might have just given up all together." She shrugged and grabbed a few more grapes.

"Ugh what a creepy little fuck. I hate when men get all pissy because they can't get between a girl's legs!" Stacy shook her head and leaned back on her elbows. "God, he's like ten times worse than James when he was single—Err Sorry…" She muttered after glancing at me.

"It's fine." I nodded and waved it off, it's always good to be reminded that your boyfriend was a raging slut that could get in between any woman's legs.

"Well, at least that's over with." Lucy shrugged, "Though I would have loved for him to hit on me, I kind of want to see Kendall all angry and protective." Lucy sighed dreamily and watched her boyfriend get on his surfboard.

"Oh god that's not a secret Lucy." Camille laughed and shoved her playfully. "I remember at the Palm Woods you would just WAIT around for something dangerous to happen so—"

"SH DON'T GIVE AWAY MY SECRETS!" Lucy laughed and shoved Camille back.


	21. Cover Girl

**(grayhap: awwww is sometimes all ya need to say!**

**Am4muzik: lmao actually I stole that catch phrase from Guy Fieri on Diner's Drive Ins and Dives lol. Oh, and fucking a stick is not fun, glad that James knows that!**

**AddictedToMusic18: LOL Lucy is just too much sometimes**

**Emy. Elle: I think you'll love James in this chapter, that's just a gut feeling I have…. Huh….sex in the ocean, okay I'll keep that in mind lmao. **

**IHEARTROCK: LMAO huh, you know, I haven't done one of those in a while, and I'll have to consider that!**

**SeraphinaCruz: IDK man, Lucy's secrets sound like they'd be scary, she is pretty nuts after all**

**Kachilee07: LMAO group murder, sounds legit! I think you'll like this chapter then…)**

* * *

Today is not a lucky day for anyone in general. According to a text message I had gotten from Lucy, she ran into Jackson Heart when she was leaving a coffee shop and he pinched her butt, she flipped and threw coffee on him, but the affect wasn't quite the same considering it was cold. According to her, hot coffee would have been amazing when thrown on his crotch. On my end of bad luck, the air conditioning went out in the baker, making for some very brutal conditions considering how many powerful ovens we have in the back, but we made due, eating ices and drinking lots of water. But then the power went out completely. Apparently several places on the block lost power, and mine was next on the list. I decided to just let everyone go, giving them boxes of treats to hand out as they left so that I could just get rid of some. It'll be good, like a little promotion of some sort, the 'we lost power and need to get rid of the ices, milk cakes, and anything that will spoil soon'.

Well, since the power is out and I sent everyone out to give away treats on their way home, I texted James and asked if he could pick me up. I know, I could just walk home, but it's really hot and I wouldn't mind seeing some James today! After all, he's been really….wonderful, totally not the annoying rude slut I expected him to be.

I was carrying a bag of trash out through the back to the alley way, and I heaved it over into the bin. When I turned around I jumped see Jackson there and I held my heart over my chest to try to keep it from jumping away from me. "You startled me!"

"Oh I'm sorry Maddie." He chuckled and took a step towards me.

"God….what are you doing here?" I sighed and threw down the lid for the trash bin and started to walk away, but he tugged on my hand and spun me around. "Jackson—"

"I don't get rejected often you know." He began to say, glaring down at me. "But thanks to you, that whole little crusade of women you have decided to reject me."

"Well, except for Stacy, you didn't exactly go for her did you?" I questioned with an eye roll, and Jackson just looked even more pissed.

"I don't do dancers, they're weird." He shuddered at the thought before he went back to glaring at me. "I'm starting to get a reputation around town that I'm a skeevy jerk, and I don't like that."

"You are a skeevy jerk!" I pushed him away from me but after he stumbled back slightly he just moved in closer to me. "Just leave there's nothing for you here!"

"You're right there is nothing for me here." I was not expecting that response, so I furrowed my eyebrows and stared up at him wondering where he was going with this. "You…..are nothing to get jealous over; you're just an irritating bitch. I don't know what exactly possessed me to want to fuck you, I'm sure it was just for the fact that James Diamond had a steady girlfriend, and I wanted to ruin that." He laughed while I tried to push him away but he just wouldn't move and I'm embarrassed to say I was starting to get nervous. "You're an ugly, fat bitch." Those words stung and I found myself frozen for a moment.

"Seriously, look at you! Have you ever looked in the mirror to see how big you really are or you just didn't fit?" His hands pinched under my chin, "Double chin," then he grabbed at my arms, "Fat just dripping from your arms…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shoved him hard against his chest and brought my knee up to keep him but he just shoved my leg down and pressed his body against mine.

"I'm not done yet fat ass! Look at that stomach." He grabbed and pulled at the flesh of my stomach, "And these thighs." Then he ran his hands down the back of my thighs. "So much fucking fat. What did you think you were, curvy? Curvy is what a fat girl says when she doesn't want to admit how huge she actually is. You ugly fat—"Jackson was cut off and when I looked up from the ground he was falling on his side.

James came into view, lowering his fist as he leaned down and grabbed Jackson by the collars of his jacket and slammed him against the garbage bin. "Leave my girlfriend alone!" He yelled and yanked him off of the bin, then slammed him into the wall. Jackson growled and elbowed James in the chest to shove him away before swinging and hitting him on the side of his face. James looked _really_ angry now; I suppose hitting him in the face was a bad move for Jackson. James brought his fist up and nailed Jackson across the face before shoving him back into the wall. "Leave my fucking girlfriend alone. Leave my FRIEND'S girlfriends alone. If I see you bothering her again I'm going to do SO MUCH WORSE to you Heart." James grabbed him by the shirt collars and dragged him away, throwing him out in the street. "Stay the fuck away! Got it?!"

"Fuck you Diamond." Jackson spat as he stood up, and James just stepped forward again ready to start a second round. Jackson flipped him off and walked away, and I could see James take in a deep breath before turning around to me, where I stood frozen leaning against the wall.

"Cupcake…" He mumbled and reached his arms out to me, and all I could do was reach for him before I started to cry.

* * *

**James' POV**

After that situation at her bakery, I brought Maddie to my place rather than bringing her home, I don't think she should be alone. The things he said to her…ugh they got me so mad it was hard to not kill him on the spot. What's worse is how she easily believes it! It's not true but all he has to do is say a few words and he ruins her!

When we got back to my place I took out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for her but she didn't want it, instead she wanted my sweatpants and a long sleeve sweater. "Maddie it is too hot for that, I know I have the AC on but—"

"Please?" She frowned staring up at me, and I know she wants to wear it just to cover her body but… I won't let her!

"No, wear the shorts and the t-shirt it's better for you." I pushed the clothes towards her and she sighed, barely grabbing them before retreating to the bathroom to get changed. I stripped down to my tank top and a pair of basketball shorts, then went to the living room and grabbed a few menus and threw them on the coffee table. This so can't happen again I have to make it like this never happened and get her to eat and all of that! When Maddie came out she sat beside me on the sofa and curled her legs underneath her as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Hey cupcake, we're going to order some dinner because I'm _starving_ so what do you—"

"Just a salad." She answered before I even finished speaking.

"Huh, cheeseburgers and fries from the diner? Great I was thinking the same thing." I grinned and called to order and Maddie tackled me to try and stop me from ordering it, but I just held her around the waist and kept her by my side. When I hung up the phone she looked like she just wanted to cry.

"Why did you get that!? I don't want it James I'm not even hungry call them back!"

"I'm not calling them back cupcake."

"STOP CALLING ME CUPCAKE! CUPCAKES ARE FAT AND ROUND!" She shouted, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ugh I should just go back and find him and murder him.

"But I love calling you cupcake and you never minded it before—"

"But now I do so just stop." She moved away from me and sat at the corner of the sofa, just staring at the ground and sniffling. I moved over and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down until we were both lying on the sofa. I know how she feels, well, somewhat, I mean when I would have an off day at the Palm Woods I felt like crap. Hell when I broke out in hives because of allergies I wanted to go in a corner and die I hated the way I looked and I was _so_ embarrassed, but me not liking the way I look was never _this _bad.

"I'm not going to stop." I sighed lying behind her, keeping my arms wrapped tight around her. She tried to swing her legs over the sofa to help her stand, but I threw one leg over hers to keep her down here with me. "I like calling you cupcake, and I know you still like it so it's staying. I wish I could take back what he said to you Maddie but I can't….All I can say is that he wasn't telling the truth, he was only saying that to hurt you! You're beautiful and I adore how you look. You're not fat Maddie, you're not and I wish you'd see that." I kissed her hair and felt her shake like if she was trying to hold in her tears.

Crap, uhh….what was that song that Kendall wrote a while ago?

"I don't know why you always get so insecure…" I started to sing quietly into her ear, sure it doesn't sound quite the same as when Kendall does it, but come on, I'm pretty fabulous myself. "I wish you could see what I see, when you're looking in the mirror. And why won't you believe me when I say, that to me you get more beautiful every day." Maddie sniffled loudly and I reached a hand up to wipe at her tears as I kept singing to her.

My god, I'm a fucking DYNAMITE boyfriend. Hmm, Diamond Dynamite, I like the way that sounds.

When I was done singing to her we laid there quietly, me just holding her and kissing her every so often. I heard her murmur a thanks so I responded with a kiss on her cheek. When the bell rang I got up and climbed over her to answer the door, and I swear as I was leaving, I think I heard her say 'I love you'.

HAHAHAHA that didn't happen right? I'm just hearing things…Oh god I might faint.


	22. Awkward

**(Emy. Elle: Don't worry M&M loves your little Jamie pie! Just don't kill her with that chainsaw lmao**

**Paumichyy: James actually has a sweet side, who knew! But yeah…those three words are like his kryptonite**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Yeah James to the rescue to save the day and kick his ass and make Maddie feel better, all before nearly fainting because she said I love you! **

**Suckerforlovestory: Yeah James has a little fainting problem lmao**

**SHY: Sure you can bash his head in the ground; have fun while you do so! Yeah she so loves him, but does James feel the same?**

**AddictedToMusic18: Glad you liked the ending!**

**Am4muzik: I could curl up in a corner and listen to his voice too, and even curl in a corner with him, that'd be even better.**

**DeniseDEMD: Thank you! Don't worry; they have a special spot in hell for Jackson where they shove pineapples up his butt.**

**Kachilee07: Group murder and the mafia and hells angels, oh my! LMAO Geez you and Irina are so volatile to story characters! How is diamond dynamite dirty?! LMAO wait do I even want to know?**

**Grayhap: Aw please don't die of cuteness yet!**

**RandomWriter23: 32 seems like a good number, your hand could be printed on his face.**

**Annabellex2: I think James will manage to save her from her rut!**

**Guest: Aw perfection? Thanks so much!)**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Well, that day where James took me to his house, I might have done something a bit drastic, even for myself. I quietly let an "I love you" slip out, completely uncalled for. Well, in a way it was called for, in that moment I just felt….I don't know, so comforted and charmed by his sweetness, it just completely slipped. I don't think he heard it though. I saw him stumble but, that could just be him being clumsy. I didn't say it any louder afterwards, nor did I tell him that again, I figured it would just be best. But now the boys are leaving for tour tomorrow and I don't want him to go without him knowing that I love him I guess…. I haven't told the girls though, I know they'll tell their boyfriends and they'll all plot against me.

Actually, I did tell Logan…

"And he didn't say anything?" Logan raised an eyebrow while leaning on the counter. "Not even a squeal or fainting?"

"Nope nothing at all, I don't think he heard me…" I shook my head and piped on a bright yellow daisy onto the cupcake I was holding. "This might be a good thing I suppose."

"You're not going to tell him?" He tilted his head to the side staring at me. "Why not?"

"I don't want to freak him out!"

"James honestly really likes you Maddie, I haven't seen him actually…that considerate and caring for a girl in a long time." Logan reached over and squeezed my arm. "Don't be afraid to show it! He cares about you! You might be pleasantly surprised." Logan grinned at me, and his smile is just the most charming thing in the world, so of course I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Okay, I'll…I'll tell him when you guys leave." I nodded and put down the cupcake. "Now what can I get you guys?"

"Oh please give me like a dozen brownies and that cheesecake Carlos likes so much, he's craving them like a drug addict." Logan laughed and drummed his fingers on the table.

"I fear for you guys on tour, he'll go through a withdrawal!" I laughed and started to box up the brownies for him.

"Yeah? Wait till you see Stacy, this happens every tour since we were teens. She'd eat whatever he was craving and send him pictures of her eating it, it's so cruel but funny." Logan shook his head with a smile and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "Just to make sure, no more Jackson right?"

"Nope not a word from him." I told him as I closed the box and moved on to box the cheesecake. "Why? Were you going to make sure he doesn't bother the ladies?" I chuckled.

"Well yeah, can't leave town without making sure our women were safe." Logan nodded proudly, puffing out his chest before pounding on it, and I couldn't stop myself from snorting and laughing. "Hey I'm intimidating!" He pouted.

"Oh of course you are Logan." I nodded and tied up the boxes before slipping the min a bag. "Here you go…." I took his money and gave him back the change before watching him leave.

Okay, so James and I are going to spend some time together tonight before they all leave tomorrow….I don't want to say it tonight in case it leaves things awkward. Sure, if it works out perfectly well we could have a great night, but if it doesn't then everything will be awkward and terrible. I don't want it to be that way at all; these last two weeks have been really nice! We've gone to the beach again, and we went out and had a really nice dinner. James tried to bake a cake for me but the cake caught fire in the oven, but the gesture in itself was sweet! We even went shopping together. He needed to get some new clothes for the tour, so I went shopping with him, and he ended up treating me to a few things.

It was nice actually, he got his hair trimmed, I got a haircut myself, we got our nails done, and got new outfits! My boyfriend is…pretty loveable.

Anyway, after work I went home and I showered as quickly as I could so I could get changed. James and I are going to go see a movie, I think he mentioned the Evil Dead remake, and then we'll spend the night at his house. After I had gotten ready, James was already outside in his car, so I grabbed my overnight bag and ran downstairs to meet him. As soon as I hopped in the car and threw my bag in the back seat, I turned and James kissed me. "Hey cupcake, you look great. Let me guess, I get the 'I won't see you for months' sex tonight?" He smirked raising an eyebrow at me.

"James! Pft…maybe." I muttered quietly after lightly slapping his arm. James laughed and drove to the movie theater, where we shared a Slurpee and popcorn and some candy, and by the end of the movie they were all on the floor in a mess because the two of us were wrapped up in each other covering our eyes and ears. When the movie was over and we were walking out, I had my arms wrapped around his, and we both screamed like little girls when some little kid ran in front of us.

It was terrifying!

"I don't want to go on tour now; she'll be waiting for me in my bunk." James whined as we walked over to the car.

"Or in the car…" I mumbled, and the two of us just stood in front of the car and stared at it wondering if that evil demon girl was inside or not. "You go in first!"

"No way she'll claw my pretty face, and I need this it's the money maker!" James whined. I frowned staring up at him, and he sighed, first bending down to make sure there was nothing under the car. Then he opened the door, turned on all the lights and checked every crevice. "Okay it's safe get in!" We both jumped into our seats and slammed the door shut before we checked around again, and then James began to drive home. "That was a close one…" He sighed shaking his head.

"I'm definitely not sleeping tonight that was horrifying." I sighed as I looked out the window.

"Oh you weren't going to be sleeping tonight anyway." James laughed and winked at me. "I leave tomorrow cupcake, so we'll be up all night." He licked his lips and stared at me.

"You can be such a dog sometimes." I chuckled and shook my head at him.

"Did I hear the words doggy style? Oh man I'm glad you're so up for doing that, I was just imagining us starting off with that too, how perfect!" He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles with a completely straight face while I sat here with a face as red as a tomato.

* * *

"I'll miss you Kendall, but we'll have some middle of tour sex when I open for you guys in the mid-west." Lucy grinned and kissed Kendall passionately before giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh I know, I'll probably wake up on the bunk and you'll already be there." Kendall joked.

"And don't worry Logan, when us girls stop by to visit we'll go to any museum or science center you want!" Camille smiled and smoothed down the collar of his shirt. "Also please remember to go to sleep and not read all night long, you can't pass out on stage again."

"I'll remember that." Logan laughed and held her by her waist as he kissed her.

"Please don't send me pictures of you eating that cheesecake!" Carlos whined as he held Stacy close to his chest. "I don't think I can take it."

"Aw I won't sweetie don't worry." Stacy smiled, but based on what Logan had told me I'm going to guess that she is absolutely lying through her teeth. "Have a good tour, and be careful okay? Don't do so many dangerous stunts; I don't want you to go through the trampoline again."

"I won't I promise." Carlos smiled and kissed her, well I wonder if he'll keep that promise.

"Well cupcake," James sighed and placed his hands on my butt making me giggle and jump, "try not to miss my penis so much. I know, I know, three months without a vaginal hug will be tough on both of us but—"

"James! Stop it." I shook my head and slapped his chest; he just laughed and kissed me. "Hey have a safe tour okay? And um…have fun." I told him, I don't know what to say when someone goes on tour and I kind of have something else on my mind.

"Oh I will, and if Jackson comes near you while I'm gone you let me know and I will be back here quicker than you can say hair spray." James nodded and kissed me again. "I'll miss you cupcake."

"James come on we have to go!" Kendall yelled from the doorway where the three of them were getting on the plain.

"I'll miss you too…" I nodded and let him kiss my cheek before walking away. "James!"

"Yeah?" He turned around and tilted his head staring at me.

"I um…I love you!" I told him, shoving my hands into my back pocket. I watched as James' face fell and he stuttered a bit before turning around and walking right onto the plane, not uttering a single word to me.

Well, this is a terrible moment.


	23. Drinking

**(Carlos'sCupcake: It's such a shame they had such a nice time and now suddenly he just has to stare at her and run on a plane without even saying thanks, or something! DAMN IT JAMES!**

**IHEARTROCK: Yeah James is definitely a moron, he should get slapped upside the head**

**Emy. Elle: LOL I love horror movies even if I'm going to get scared, always bring a friend! UGH I know James is lucky he has a good looking face or he'd be getting a beat down.**

**RandomWriter23: Damn right he'll need to sell his soul for an apology!**

**Am4muzik: I know James is an idiot, he needs help lol**

**SHY: JAMES GOOFED! He's uh, he's slow.**

**Grayhap: cliffhanger! Lol sorry, and yes Carlos is devastatingly precious with his need for cheesecake**

**AddictedToMusic18: That boy needs a spanking, hehehe**

**DeniseDEMD: Oh man I don't think awkward is enough to describe it! Maybe if it was said a thousand times**

**Kachilee07: He is very pretty so doggy style is definitely an option! Um well it's not fixed in this chapter yet so don't stab me but yeah pretty boy fucked up**

**Guest 1: I left it there because I'm terrible and I like cliffhangers…**

**Wish-i-was-stacy: Yeah James absolutely fucked up, meanwhile Maddie saddled up and grabbed her balls and admitted her love and he….ran away like a girl, stupid boy.**

**Guest 2: I like cliffhangers, sorry!**

**Angelalexandra: It definitely is awkward, sorry for the wait hope you enjoy it!)**

* * *

James's heart was beating so fast it was as though it jumped out of his chest. He threw his bag in the overhead and sat down, and with shaking hands he buckled his seatbelt.

"Hey, so what did Maddie say?" Carlos asked as he sat down beside him, fidgeting like an over-active child. But James couldn't answer; he just looked at Carlos and laughed nervously before mumbling a few words of pure gibberish. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and slowly stood up, leaning forward to tap Logan on the top of his head so he could deal with Carlos himself. "Guys, James is broken."

"What's wrong?" Both boys stood up and sat on their knees to study James who had a nervous smile on his face and was continuously running his hand through his hair, but it looked like he wanted to rip it all out.

"I asked him what Maddie said when she called him back, and he just started saying gibberish…" Carlos glanced at James and shook his head. "His brain died."

"Spoke to Maddie huh?" Kendall raised an eyebrow and stared at James, "Dude, what did she say?" Again James just shrugged and made ridiculous hand gestures before huffing and slamming his head against the chair repeatedly.

"Did she say I love you?" Logan asked, and James gasped and pointed at Logan before nodding frantically. "Did you answer her?" He shook his head and everyone leaned over to smack him on the side of the head. "SHE SAID I LOVE YOU?! AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!?"

"I wasn't expecting it I was scared!" James defended, "I wasn't expecting that! So suddenly it's like throwing math in my face I just can't handle that!" He whined and looked at his friends. "I didn't know what to say!"

"How about I love you too, genius?" Kendall snickered at James who just froze.

"I never formulated those words before, my mom believes people who say that are weak." James answered and his friends all rolled their eyes.

"Well you should talk to her you know, when we land or something. Don't leave her hanging that's just cruel." Logan advised him as he sat back down and buckled his seatbelt.

"Uh huh, sure thing." James answered in an unusually high pitched voice.

* * *

Well, to say that I was uncomfortable after confessing to James that I loved him before he got on that airplane is a huge understatement. I believe that I stood there frozen for at least five minutes, although Lucy explained to me that my body did not move one bit, and after twenty minutes they had to physically move me. Huh, did not think I would be so fazed about that. I guess the worst part about all of this is that James and I haven't spoken to each other for the last month, partly my fault.

Well, perhaps all of it is my fault. I sort of went on a little…texting spree after I confessed my love to him.

_**UH IDK what you heard I said but I did not say I love you**_

_**James please ignore what you heard before getting on that plane.**_

_**Are you okay? I'm sorry!**_

I might have had an episode after that, so much so that Lucy had to come over and take my phone away from me. It was pretty bad, I didn't think I would take that so poorly but I guess I really _do_ love James a lot; I just never realized it until he stared at me and walked away without uttering a single word. Definitely not my highest moment in the history of any of my relationships. I've gotten a 'haha thanks' for saying I love you to someone, never just silence followed by walking away. God, that was so embarrassing I hated every moment of it.

Logan ended up calling me I suppose a few hours after their flight landed, he wanted to check up on me and see if I was okay. Logan's such a sweetheart, Camille's a lucky one. Even Carlos and Kendall were in the background, Carlos saying I didn't have to worry about sending him a cheesecake on tour, Kendall saying that James was an idiot. Of course I told him I was fine but as soon as I hung up I was in the fetal position crying with Stacy rubbing my back, Camille patting my leg and Lucy stroking my hair. Boy was I a mess.

Surprisingly enough, James did manage to call me _once_ but as soon as he said 'hey' and I asked him what was going on, he was just quiet and I could only hear him breathing before eventually hanging up. I don't know what's going on with us and that bothers me. I've just grown to assume that I no longer have a boyfriend because of my mistake.

"Maddie have you been listening to us?" Camille sighed as she leaned on the counter, watching as I started to put everything away to close up shop.

"Of course I have." I told her while throwing my apron on its hook.

"So you agreed then…?" Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yes, but to what again?"

"We want to go have a fun girl's weekend in Vegas, since the boys are away, the girls will play!" Lucy grinned wickedly, "You're in right?"

"Oh, yeah I don't know about that…." I started to say but Lucy wasn't having any of that.

"Too late you sad 'um yes', alright so I'll have to go to your place and pack your clothes otherwise you'll just pack nun clothing. We'll leave Tuesday morning so have your best employees ready!" She grinned at me with this sort of….grin that just felt all too familiar. Like I had seen it before but only once or twice. I don't know if I feel safe going to Vegas with these girls now, it all just sounds like a set up.

* * *

Okay, I don't feel very good about this at all. Our plane _just_ landed and Lucy gave me her creepy little grin. She's plotting something, I know she is but I don't know what exactly is going on and it makes me feel so vulnerable. I suppose she could be plotting to get me drunk just to help me relax about the entire situation. I'm not opposed to getting plastered at this point, maybe it'll do me some good to just let loose and be incredibly drunk, right? Probably not but…might as well.

Well we went to our hotel and each went to our rooms. Not quite sure _why_ we have separated rooms in the first place. But I do guess that if one of the girls get extremely hammered and unbearable it's better that they're not in my room to keep me up with drunk banter and possibly throwing up on me. After we put our bags down we decided to go to the pool where we all watched Stacy hog the diving board all to herself. She was even close to shoving children away so she could get to the diving board first.

In fact, I think she might have actually shoved one out of the way when we weren't looking…

Well after that we did a little shopping, had a late dinner and got ready to go to a club.

"Okay, so what should we get the baker first?" Lucy yelled as she dragged me to the bar.

"A white Russian seems like a baker's drink!" Camille laughed.

"Wait let's see if they have any drinks named after desserts!" Stacy suggested.

"Can I pick my own drink?" I yelled out to them.

"Nope!" the three of them chorused and we all pressed ourselves against the bar. I have _no_ idea what Lucy ordered me, I honestly don't. It's bright red on the bottom but then it's bright yellow on top with a cherry in it and I thought that was weird but Stacy seems to have gotten a drink with sparklers and ….alcohol is just confusing. So I chugged the beverage much to everyone's surprise.

And I just kept on drinking, and drinking, and more drinking.

"I'm just gonna….DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY!" I yelled out, throwing my clutch right at Camille's face and running away from them.

I'm sober!

"Oh my god!" I could hear Lucy yell before laughing hysterically. I distinctly remember getting away from them and pushing my way through until I was in the middle of a dance circle. Well, either it was a dance circle or I separated a couple and started dancing in front of them, I don't quite remember. I do know however that there was arm movement, I believe I was bent over for a while, and I remember spinning quite a lot. Then at some point some guy grabbed my hand. I thought he was cute and I said let's go back to my room….


	24. Fuck Face Asshole

**(angelalexandra: Yeah James is both a jerk and a moron lately!**

**AddictedToMusic18: Oh man, I don't know, a random hookup sounds kind of hot…**

**Am4muzik: Nah she should totally sleep with some random dude, it'll help her get over James!**

**Emy. Elle: Aw him having a meltdown is precious! At least I find it precious, that poor bastard doesn't understand love because he's such a slut lol. LOL go ahead, leave me on a cliffhanger, I dare you!**

**DeniseDEMD: Aw well it COULD be James, but we don't know if the boys are in Vegas**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: He is both cute AND hot, and she said cute, I think, so perhaps she didn't take James; I don't know we'll have to find out!**

**Kachilee07: Dude sleeping with random cute guys is great because now she can get James out of her mind and stop feeling so shitty!**

**Grayhap: YEEES, sorry!**

**SHY: Uh, I am a jerk lol**

**IHEARTROCK: Oh my god imagine doing that to him? That's just a crime!)**

_**My goodness I woke up and saw the reviews and was just like 'well, holy shit'. THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS! Also, in case you guys aren't aware of this at this point…I'm a huge asshole lmao, cliffhangers are my thing.**_

* * *

Aw, okay everything hurts.

My head is _pounding_ and I think my feet and thighs are on fire from the dancing. The sunlight is shining through the curtains and that is way too bright for me. I whined and buried my face in the pillow as I tried to gather my thoughts and keep my brain from freaking out. I slowly pushed myself up and sat on my knees. I stretched my limbs and looked around the room with squinted eyes. As soon as I looked over my shoulder to my right I saw someone leaning forward in the bed and I just freaked out. I jumped out of bed and smoothed down my clothes, which I now realized, was my cookie pajama pants and oversized black shirt.

SOMEONE UNDRESSED ME AND RE-DRESSED ME WHO THE HELL!?

I jumped back up to my feet and grabbed the first weapon I could to protect myself, a lamp. But the figure turned around and I saw it was James sitting there and staring at me like _I_ was the weird one, with the TV quietly on in the background. "What are you doing here?" I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest. I feel so uncomfortable, I'm hung over and James is here and I haven't the slightest clue on how that happened, but I haven't spoken to him in a month and I just don't know what to do with myself.

"Taking care of you." James answered and stood up to go to the mini fridge. "You were so drunk you thought your name was Miss Mix-A-Lot." He chuckled and pulled out a bottle of water and started walking towards me but I stepped away from him. "Uh, hi by the way!"

"Hi…" I muttered and settled on leaning against the wall far away from him. James frowned and started walking closer to me.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"We've been doing it for a month already so why not?" I replied and looked down at my feet.

"M&M come on I'm here and—"

"I didn't ask you to be here I'm here on a girl's getaway trip." I mumbled and turned around and faced the corner of the wall like a kid sent to time out, but James just kept walking forward and stood right behind me.

"You really believed it was just a getaway?" James laughed and I found myself interested in what he had to say. "We're all here because we did a radio show yesterday and we have two days off. It's not a girl's getaway, it's a couples retreat." I could just imagine the smug little grin on James' face as he explained this to me. Of course Lucy had something up her sleeve; I shouldn't have expected anything less. "It gives us time to talk…" He muttered and put his hands on my shoulders but I shrugged them away. Instead James just boxed me in the little corner I was already standing in, damn it.

"I don't want to talk to you James we had plenty of time to talk and now I don't want to so kindly step away from me so I can go get some aspirin." I told him, still not looking at him. Instead he slipped the bottle of water and aspirin in front of me. I didn't want to take them but my head is pounding so…I kind of need these things. "This doesn't make me any less upset you know."

"I figured." He told me and stepped closer so I could feel his chest against my back. "You were so wasted last night you know." He laughed at me, and this just angered me. I wasn't there for his entertainment I was there to get wasted and forget about him. So I shoved him away from me and went over to the mini fridge to look for overpriced snacks. "Want to know what you did?"

"No," actually I really want to know what I did. I never get wasted to the point where I don't know what happened.

"Well when I found you, you were bent over in a dance circle shaking your butt like you were Shakira." James laughed hysterically and threw himself on my bed. "Then you stood up and you were shaking your boobs, screamed something and started to jump up and down, your boobs nearly popped out of your dress." He threw himself back on the bed while laughing hysterically. "I went up to you and you said, 'you are so pretty and you have the dreamy eyes lets go to my room and fuck fuck fuck'. That was the dirtiest thing I have _ever_ heard you say!" James was holding his gut and laughing at me. I could feel my face burning red but I didn't want to acknowledge that and give him the benefit of seeing me completely embarrassed. I just hid my face behind the room service menu. "You were so cute."

"I said I love you and you left." I blurted out. Okay, maybe that wasn't so subtle but it's been bothering me that he's just sitting here having a good time.

"I know…" James muttered and sat up, his face turned bright red and he just stared down at his shoes.

"And…?" I frowned and threw the menu aside. "That's it?"

"Well…you surprised me and just sprung it on me!" He defended and stared up at me. "I was about to go on tour and everything was fine and normal and you just had to do…_that!_" He frowned and waved his arms about. He makes it seem as though I committed a federal crime!

"That? That was confessing that I love you James and you know what? I regret it! I've regretted saying that to you ever single day because if I had known sharing my feelings with you would lead to such a volatile end I wouldn't have done it!" I yelled at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm queen of shitty relationships you know! Yes, surprising the fat baker has actually dated people, but I have and none have ever been as good as the one I have, or _had_ with you!" I yelled at him.

"What do you mean had?" James stood up and walked closer to me, "we're still together…aren't we?"

"You didn't talk to me for a month James! An entire month you didn't say a word to me and we're still together? I cried myself to sleep at night feeling like I was a bad person for telling you how I felt! I would stay up till two in the morning praying that you would call me or even text me! The one time you called you didn't utter a single word but here you are acting like nothing happened at all! No we're not together, I'm not doing that! I'm certainly not going to throw myself at you because you took care of me when I was wasted." I snickered and shook my head as I pushed my tangled hair behind my ear.

"But…M&M, cupcake, you just…you don't understand! You can't just spring that up on me out of the blue! I don't function well like that! I should have a little warning or something so I can prepare an answer!" James defended and stood in front of me.

Once again, something broke inside my mind and I snapped.

"FUCK YOU JAMES DIAMOND YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER! I NEED TO PREPARE YOU TO SAY I LOVE YOU? IT'S NOT A GOD DAMN SCIENCE TEST YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE THOSE ARE MY FEELINGS AND I FEEL LIKE A MORON FOR EVEN FEELING THAT WAY ABOUT YOU. SO FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR STUPID HAIR, AND FUCK ALL THE NICE THINGS YOU EVER SAID TO ME BECAUSE I BET IT FUCKING TOOK YOU FIVE GOD DAMN HOURS TO PREPARE THOSE LINES. FUCK YOU! DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN YOU…YOU STUPID DUMB MOTHERFUCKER! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and the entire time I was hitting him on the chest and anywhere I could reach. At one point he grabbed my hands to stop me, but I kicked him in between the legs and he fell over immediately. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE YOU STUPID SELF-CENTERED FUCK FACE ASSHOLE!" I walked to the door and pulled it wide open. As James was standing up I got behind him and started pushing him out the door of my room. I slammed the door on him and slid down the back of it, hugging my knees to my chest and pressing my forehead on the top of them.

I feel so dumb. I gave him a second chance because the first time it was my misunderstanding…but now I told him I loved him and I get nothing for a month, then he shows up and jokes around like it's going to make me forget how hurt I am. I don't even know what I'm going to do with myself everything just hurts.

….No, I know what I'm going to do.

I'm going home, and I'm getting a puppy, dogs will love me for baking them doggy treats with love and care. I'll happily be the old unmarried dog lady.


	25. Please

**(SHY: Yeah I'm known to make it better and just ruin it right after lol! Uh, poor James the baby doesn't know how to speak English.**

**Kachilee07: Well hey at least James took care of her and it wasn't some random dude she slept with, got pregnant and now has to deal with! Although…that would have been an interesting twist. At least she'll get a dog and be happy that way, dogs are absolutely cute!**

**Angelalexandra: Don't worry, there's finally another chapter so you can see what happens!**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Well I guess we'll have to see if she gives him another chance!**

**AddictedToMusic18: LMAO coming out of his ass, wow he really screwed up for it to come out that end didn't he?**

**Am4muzik: Hey maybe he'll get her a puppy to fix it!**

**Jenno2: Ha, yeah she really did let him have it there…**

**Emy. Elle: LOL don't be so mean to her she's upset and her heart is fragile and she totally snapped!**

**IHEARTROCK: Well…he's an asshole but he means well**

**Chez. Wilson. 14: Yeah the poor baby loves her he just doesn't know how to say it! )**

* * *

I did exactly what I said I was going to do. As soon as I had kicked James out I stuffed y clothes into my bag, pulled on some sneakers and managed to get the next flight that was leaving Vegas and heading home. I texted the girls I was leaving, I wasn't going to go to them in person. I know them, they'd figure out a way to manipulate me into staying, and that was the exact opposite of what I wanted. After I got home I looked online to see if they were doing any adoption events for animals, I got lucky. I raced over as it was nearing the end and snagged up a little puppy mixed breed. She's Australian Shepherd and something else…I don't know, but she's cute, and I named her Brownie.

She has a brown spot over her eye, it happens to be very cute, leave me alone.

Well after obtaining Brownie and going shopping for supplies, the two of us were on my sofa cuddled together and watching various movies to try and distract myself. I had taken off for the short getaway, so I might as well use these free days to acquaint myself with my new life partner, Brownie. There's no need for a man in my life all I need is Brownie and I'll be completely happy. Nope, no man needed at all… Together Brownie and I managed to get through four different movies before James stopped calling my phone. I'll give him credit, he's incredibly persistent but I don't want persistent. I wanted…I wanted love and I got a guy who is completely blowing over what happened, and that's not okay with me.

Brownie began to whine and run in a circle impatiently before sliding on the floor and just lying there, so I figured it was time to take her out for a walk. In the middle of our walk it began to rain and as cute as it was to see her start jumping in the puddles and rolling around in them, it was also a bit dirty. I brought her inside, gave her a bath, chased her around the house and finally caught her in a towel. I went right to the sofa, holding her as though she was a baby and she fell asleep as I began to look for something to watch. Hmm, I suppose it's time for a few more romantic comedies to make everything seem _better_. It must be nice to live a life in one of these movies. It all starts out perfect, they hit a bump in the middle but in the end the guy is there and portraying his love for her in a lavish way that's so romantic and heartwarming. I want that.

During my movie there was a knock at the door, probably the pizza I had ordered. I walked over and could not believe who I saw through the peephole.

"Open the door please!" James begged. He looked soaked to the bone from the rain, his hair was stuck to his face and his shirt was so wet it was stuck to his skin. "Please Maddie please! I** need** to talk to you I can finally explain myself! PLEASE!"

He can finally explain himself, huh?

* * *

_After James was thrown out of Maddie's hotel room he didn't know what to do so he went back to his room and was left to battle his thoughts as he texted and called Maddie nonstop. He knew how he felt about her, and he knew he needed her in his life because he had never felt that way about a woman before. Everyone talks about their first love; well it was different for James. He had his first lust, his first victim to his charming ways, but he was never head over heels in love with someone. Maddie was different, extremely different and it showed in the way he acted when he was around her. James was happy, so genuinely happy and vibrant like when he was barely a teenager and girls weren't a priority on his list. As happy as he was when he was singing in the booth, or playing hockey with his three best friends, that's how happy Maddie made him feel. Deep down, James knew if he let her go now that he was going to find someone that would make him feel that happy again._

_Panicked, James stood up on his feet and ran down the hallway to Kendall's room, banging on the door anxiously. As soon as it opened he pushed his way in and found Lucy sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped in a blanket and eating breakfast. "James what the—"_

"_You have to help!" James begged, collapsing in front of her on his hands and knees. It was such a strange and unfamiliar sight that even Lucy felt uncomfortable and glanced over at Kendall for support. "I can't eat and I can't sleep it's been __**awful**__ without her! Heck, I even went two whole days without styling my hair!" He told her, and Lucy glanced over rat Kendall to see him nodding again. "I don't know what to do and I lost her! She said we were over and I can't have that I have to have her! I don't want anyone else to have her she's mine and….and she makes me feel so…alive and—"_

"_So you do love her." Lucy told him, and although James twitched and paled in complexion, he slowly nodded along." So fucking tell her James!"_

"_I can't! I just…I don't do that I never say that I never have and I don't know if I will and—"James was interrupted by a harsh slap to his face._

"_James Diamond get over yourself!" Lucy yelled at him. "If you feel that way about her you have to say it because a girl doesn't want to stick around with a guy that isn't going to say that he loves her. It's one thing to show it, that's amazing showing you love someone but when you say it and confirm it….it's like no other feeling in the world and you have to do that if you want to keep her. She won't stick around for someone who won't say it and I wouldn't blame her. If you love her stop being such…a bitch about saying it to her! It doesn't make you weak for saying that and expressing your feelings, it makes you stronger because you show you have the capacity to love! I don't know what kind of backwards teachings your mother said to you about love, but throw that out the window because you found someone who can deal with your crazy, self-obsessed ass and you cannot throw her away!" Lucy glared down at James who simply stared at her as though he was in a daze. "DO YOU GET THAT!?"_

"_I got that….I think I do." James nodded slowly with his eyebrows pushed closely together, but Lucy grabbed his face and forced him to look at her._

"_No, no, no, you either get it or you don't. You either tell her you love her and tell her how you feel or you let her go because you're not man enough to say you love her." She then pushed James away lightly. "Do you get __**that**__ James?"_

"_I got it." He nodded at her and jumped to his feet, running a hand through his hair before glancing over at Kendall. "I'll uh; I'll be back, okay?"_

"_Yeah dude go do what you have to do." Kendall nodded at James and patted him on the back as he ran out of the hotel room._

* * *

"James you're soaking wet and what are you doing back in LA in the first place?" I sighed as he walked inside the apartment. When I closed the door and turned around he was on his knees in front of me, this is frightening me.

"I just need to talk to you please—"

"James—"

"Maddie!" He yelled and grabbed my thighs with his hands. "Please I…you are everything for me! You make me so happy and I never felt as happy in all my years of life! When I'm with you everything just feels perfect! Just….just me being able to hold you in my arms and watch a movie. Or when I embarrass you by making a dirty joke and talking about sex, making your cheeks turn so red!" He was staring up at me and squeezing my thighs like his life depended on it. This….this is …weird and strange and I don't know what to do.

"You are just wonderful and awesome and everything that a girlfriend should be, and you're my girlfriend and you always will be! Because you're beautiful, and you're smart, and you're driven and…." James froze for a moment, his chest heaving as he took in several deep breaths and closed his eyes. "And I love you!" He shouted at me.

Oh my god, he said it.

"I love you Maddie Monroe! I love you, and everything about you. You're just….you're so perfect just the way you are I love how you look and how you talk and the way you act. I love everything about you and I need you." James removed his hands from my thighs and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, burying his face in my stomach. "I love you and I need you and I know I'm an idiot most of the time and I take a lot of time out to make sure I look good but…I love you more! I love you more than all of that and I just…I need you. Please don't leave me, please be my girlfriend again Maddie, please…." James begged as he tightened his grip around me.

Uh….oh my god…

* * *

_**So I'll end the story in the next chapter!**_


	26. Endings

**(angelalexandra: Thanks I'm glad you love my writing, what a compliment! But ah yes finally James got the sense yelled into him!**

**Am4muzik: Hey her bitch talk got the job done and he finally said he loved her!**

**Kachilee07: SOUP? Oh that's kick ass, I would be yelling for soup all of the time! Dude you know I love my cliffhangers, but you love a begging James so I think it's okay to do!**

**TigerStar11: Sorry I kind of have to end it because I don't think I can go any further in the story, but I hope you enjoyed it!)**

_**So endings are weird for me to do. I don't like ending things but sometimes it's just run its course and this is one of those stories, so thank you all for reading my stories, and even for reviewing! It means the world to me and I'm just so flattered…and yeah it's really kick ass!**_

* * *

**Five Years Later**

I gave love a chance, and I don't regret it one bit.

James Diamond confessed he loved me. He threw himself on his knees and begged me to take him back. I felt….I felt _terrible_ about that tantrum I had thrown that day. I don't know if that's what knocked sense into him or something else, but him begging on his knees and confessing he loved me just sealed the deal.

In the fabulous words of Lucy _Knight_, I tamed the wild James Diamond, I domesticated him, and he was mine all mine.

That day James confessed that he loved me. Six months later we got engaged. Another six months later and we were already happily married. After he said he loved me it just felt like everything just began to fly at a million miles a minute and I was perfectly okay with this because I knew he loved me and he knew I loved him.

Everything was just amazing.

"MOM!" I quickly left my bedroom and went out to the hallway, leaning over the banister of _our_ home to see _our_ daughter Alicia lying on the floor giggling insanely as Brownie held her down with a paw over her belly and proceeded to lick all over her face. "MOMMY KISSING TO DEATHS!" She squealed in laughter that made my heart swell.

"_NEVER FEAR!_" I heard being shouted from somewhere down the hall. I leaned over the railing to see James standing by the kitchen entrance with his fists resting on his hips. "DADDY IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" He announced before fixing his hair and running over. He snapped his fingers and Brownie let go of Alicia and sat on her back paws. James bent down and lifted our little three year old up in his arm, wiping her face with his shirt before nuzzling her neck.

"My hero!" She giggled and kissed the top of his nose before letting out a shriek of laughter as James kissed her cheek and began to tickle her belly.

God, it's amazing how much she looks like him. James is incredibly good looking, and our three year old has obviously taken after her dad. Sure, he says she's beautiful like her mommy but anyone that sees her can tell that's James child. With her always pink cheeks, her pointed nose and her beautiful eyes, oh yes, she was definitely his.

Honestly I was incredibly scared of having a child with James. Everyone knows I love him dearly but I wasn't sure how I felt about him…caring for a child. After all, he loves the way he looks and is very self-absorbed; I wasn't sure how he'd be with a child around. Turns out, he's been a dream. Sure he gets a little irritable when she throws a tantrum, and he definitely has a fit when she finds his combs and hair products and begins to smash and throw them around, but he absolutely adores her as much as she adores him. Little does she know is that in a few years she'll probably be going to _him_ to do her hair and for all of her hair and fashion advice. I'm not clueless, but that will always be James' thing.

"MOM!" Alicia squealed and flailed her legs, "DADDY'S ATTACKING!"

"I'm not attacking," James laughed and gave her a tight squeeze, "I'm just tickling you."

"Attack." She giggled and curled up in his arm, trying to avoid his swift fingers. I shook my head and went downstairs to finally save my child by distracting James with a kiss. "Ew…"She mumbled and crinkled her nose.

"Ew? There's nothing ew about that." I laughed and tickled her tummy making her curl up gain.

"Yeah I believe you love kisses, don't you?" James smiled at her and placed sweet little kisses all over her face.

"DAAAAAAAAAD!" She laughed and flailed once more, "stop dad I has things to do!" She kicked a little bit until he laughed and put her down. As soon as she was planted firmly on the ground she smiled and smoothed down her clothes before looking up at us. "I'm busy like daddy."

"Really? What do you have to do today cutie?" I asked her and she stared at me like I was supposed to know her schedule.

"My tour, duh!" She shook her head and ran away from us, re-appearing just a few seconds later with a remote control. "I'm getting ready for tour!"

Ah tour. Of course she knows what James and her three uncles do for a living. I think the music passion has sunken into her blood, but hey maybe I'll get her to enjoy being in the kitchen. Or I suppose we'll just have to have another child….

Anyway, when it comes to tour time we told her she's allowed to go on tour for_ two weeks_ with her dad. It's only two weeks because James is very busy and I can't rely on him to completely take care of her on tour because of how busy he is. So on my two week vacation from work Alicia and I are going to tag along and bother the boys while they're working and having fun.

"Really? What are you going to sing?" He smiled and bent down so he was eye level with her. Alicia flipped her hair and struck a pose as she brought the remote close to her mouth.

"All dis talk about being in love! I can't get into that party! What's big deal anyway?" She sang so cutely, shaking her hips and closing her eyes like she was a star. Oh yeah, she definitely takes up after her dad.

"Wow what beautiful singing, you'll do great on tour!" James smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks! It's for Richie." She giggled and ran away.

Oh boy...

"Richie?" James squeaked out with wide eyes and stared down at me. "Why is it for Richie she's THREE!" He yelped and turned around to go talk to her but I wrapped my arms around his waist and kept him with me.

"Well you know Stacy comes over to the bakery ad I tell her to bring Richie…the two of them play a lot I can't help that maybe she has a crush on him." I said as I rubbed James back in wide circles. "She does take after you after all…" Perhaps that was a poor choice of words, because James froze up at the thought of her being just like him, even in the love department. "James it's fine they're three years old nothing will happen, not until they're maybe fifteen or sixteen."

Okay, that was mean but I couldn't help it.

"I'm so having a talk with Carlos." He grumbled and hugged me back, kissing my forehead and resting his chin on the top of my head. Ah, well Carlos and Stacy have a lovely little boy named Richie that's four. Well, he took after his father as well, he's so active and hyper it's unbelievable. Kendall and Lucy have two year old twin girls, I feel bad for Kendall. I'm still hoping they turn out to be like their father because if there are two more little Lucy's around, well, my daughter is going to have an interesting time growing up. As for Logan and Camille, well they have a very dramatic three year old that is always running around in costume and stealing his mommy's scripts. Well at least one of the kids in our group of friends is like their mom, although I'm positive Logan is _still_ trying to make him like him. He often forces him to play scientist and well, you have to give him credit for trying I suppose.

"They're kids, leave them alone." I whispered and kissed him on the chin. "She's still young and you know you'll be the only man she loves for a long time." I smiled up at James and he grinned as he picked me up and swung me side to side.

"Yeah, that's true. If she stays like me she won't say I love you to anyone, so we're safe." James laughed and I glared up at him. "What? Still not funny?"

"No not really, maybe I'll go visit Jackson Heart…"

"Okay, that's funny either." James grumbled and carried me over to the living room so we could watch Alicia as she danced around like a little pop star.


End file.
